Thunder and Steel
by Aragorn II Elessar
Summary: After the Girl of Steel makes her first appearance, trouble follows while a mysterious 'Hooded Hero' who is weary of battle helps out from the shadows before disappearing in a clap of thunder, with everyone trying to find out more about him.
1. The flying woman and the mysterious man

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize**

**This is a request from frequent guest reviewer of my stories- Chaos Sorcerer. After many ages, I have finally gotten around to doing it. Hope everyone enjoys.**

**This is an idea for now. Updates will be a bit irregular as I'm still trying to map out everything. But I will update this.**

**And now that I am rewatching Season 1 of Supergirl, I admit it is slightly better than I remember it being. Slightly.**

**The propaganda BS got more annoying Season 2 onwards but I realized that I totally forgot that they were trying to push their propaganda right from episode 1 instead of telling a good story.**

**It's sad really. This is the only Arrowverse show I never got into, unlike Arrow, Flash and Legends of Tomorrow (they suck too these days unfortunately). But still, I did see some episodes and not gonna lie, all the seasons had pretty good concepts and plot ideas. They just WASTED and SQUANDERED them all for propaganda.**

**There will be no propaganda in this and I'm cutting all the propaganda moments from the show. I'm telling a story.**

**Season 1 of Jessica Jones on the other hand….. now that's how you do a female led superhero TV series.**

Chapter 1- The flying woman and the mysterious man

National City, night

Kara Danvers was sitting in a bar, on a blind date with a guy she met on the Internet.

"So, where you from originally?" He asked her.

"Like where was I born?" She asked with a nervous stammer, "Um, uh, north."

Suddenly, the man's cell phone vibrated and looking at it, he chuckled and told her, "I gotta hit this back real quick."

He walked off, but then Kara realized he was leaving when she heard him say to the waitress, "Check please. Make sure your number's on it."

She sighed, slightly disappointed, though she felt more relieved really.

But then her attention was captured by the man on the TV, _"If you're just joining us, shortly after take-off, National City Airlines, Flight 237 bound for Geneva, is experiencing some loss of altitude.__The pilot seems to be circling the city after apparent engine failure."_

"Did he say Geneva?" Kara asked no one in particular.

"Alex." She whispered to herself.

Kara ran out as sirens blared. People were looking at the sky. She looked up to see the plane circling the city, fire on one of its engines.

She took off her glasses and using her X-Ray vision, spotted Alex inside the plane. With a gasp, she ran towards an alley, throwing off her coat as she made her way.

As she continued running, she leapt into the air, managing to be airborne a few seconds before coming back down. Taking another sprint, she leapt into the air again and this time, flew into the sky like an angel with wings.

Increasing her speed, she flew higher and 'stood' in the air, looking at the plane with the burning engine. Suddenly, the other one started burning too.

* * *

Inside the plane, the people screamed in terror, fearing for their lives as the pilot said, "We just lost another engine."

He tried to use the distress signal, "Mayday. Mayday. Mayday."

Alex closed her eyes, preparing for the end.

People continued screaming in terror.

* * *

As Kara flew after the plane, one of the engines suddenly fell off and exploded in her face. She covered her face with her arms to protect herself from the fire and shrapnel, not that it could affect her. Still, better safe than sorry.

The people down below looked in horror at the exploding engine.

* * *

The plane was staggered so hard one of the attendants fell up and down as people screamed again.

"Flight attendants, brace for impact." The pilot said.

Alex once again closed her eyes, preparing for the end.

* * *

And then, something happened that no one expected. Not even Kara. A powerful wind started blowing from down below. And it held the plane steady in the air. It was still moving forwards, but now it wasn't at the risk of falling down.

Kara wondered how that happened. But still, she needed to focus on what was important.

She flew towards the plane and grabbed one of its wings.

* * *

Inside the plane, Alex looked out from her window and was shocked to see Kara holding a wing. The two sisters exchanged a glance.

* * *

Kara left the wing and flew under the plane, holding it from the bottom.

"We're leveling off." The pilot said in relieved shock.

As Kara started flying towards the ground to land the plane safely, she saw a lot of cars on the Otto Binder Bridge.

"Oh, come on!" She grunted in annoyance. She straightened herself and continued trying to land the plane.

That moment, it started raining all of a sudden.

"What the hell?" Kara muttered to herself. How could it rain in this month?

The rain water splattered down on the burning engine as Kara yelled, using all of her strength, and landed the plane close to the water, slightly damaging the Otto Binder Bridge in the process.

The rain water managed to extinguish the fire on the engine.

Inside the plane, Alex sighed in relief. Everyone started clapping happily. She looked out of the plane to see Kara lifting herself up.

Kara stood up to see several lights shining down on her. She looked around, smiling happily at the fact that she had finally made a difference for the first time since coming to Earth.

She felt like herself. Saving the people at the plane, including her sister, had made her happy. This was how she could make a difference.

With a happy smile, she jumped into the air and flew off as the rain suddenly stopped.

* * *

From a rooftop, a hooded man with long blonde hair and a beard of the same shade watched her fly off. Now her appearance was unexpected. But welcome. He was simply going to use the wind to make the plane land steadily and safely while the rain would put the fire out.

But she made his job easier. Good thing. Without another look at the now safe plane and its passengers, the man walked off.

* * *

**And that ends the first chapter.**

**In the comics, Thor can control the weather even without Mjolnir. And this Thor is a mix of the movies and comics. The personality and backstory will be from the movies. The powers will be closer to the comics.**

**Hope everyone enjoys.**


	2. The Thundering Stranger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Been a while since the first chapter but I was still trying to map out some stuff. Now let's get started.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thank you for the review and glad you enjoyed. Glad you're happy too. Glad you're liking what I'm doing with Thor and it will be like that for sometime. Thor is movie age. I agree on Jessica Jones Season 1 and yeah, Kilgrave was an amazing villain. You're welcome on the request. Glad you're already loving where I am taking it. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 2- The Thundering Stranger

After saving the plane, Kara had been first thanked by Alex for saving her life, and then reprimanded due to the fact that people could figure out who she was and come after her.

That had left Kara in a sour mood. The next day, Cat Grant wanted more about the flying woman as well as the unexpected winds and rain that had helped.

After some hesitation, Kara had brought Winn up to the rooftop and told him about her powers. He had laughed it off as a joke at first but her jumping off the roof and then flying back up had convinced him.

So now, he was making suits for her.

"So, how is it? How does it fit?" He asked as she came out, wearing the suit. Horrible beach outfit to be more accurate. It was skimpy and Kara's abdomen was visible.

"I'm not flying around saving people in this thing." She said as she covered herself in embarrassment, "I wouldn't even wear it to the beach."

She then asked, "Where's my cape?"

"Capes are lame." He said, "Tell your cousin I said that. Actually, never, never do that."

* * *

Sometime later, Kara walked out wearing a better suit. Now her entire body was covered and she was wearing a skirt.

She cleared her throat and after a sharp inhale, she took off her glasses.

"Kara, you look really pretty without your glasses." Winn told her.

"Winn." She smiled politely.

"So, uh." Winn said down feeling slightly embarrassed, "To be a superhero, you need a crime. I hacked into the NCPD. There's a car chase on the 112 freeway."

"I could do a car chase." Kara said.

* * *

Later, Kara flew after the perpetrators as the police chased after them too in their vehicles. As Kara tried to take a turn, she crashed into the ground.

* * *

Later, Kara came out of the room with a cape added to her suit as Winn said, "A cape aids with aerodynamics. I should have thought of that."

The officer on the radio said, "West National City Bank. Reporting a 432. Sixth and Spring. Suspects are armed and dangerous."

"You, uh, you're sure you're bulletproof?" Winn asked.

"Hope so." She laughed.

* * *

Kara flew in front of the bank as the robbers fired at her but the bullets deflected off of her as she knocked them both out.

* * *

"All right, the new cape is made from a structured polymer composite." Winn said as Kara stepped out, wearing the new cape. Now she also had her family's symbol at the center of it.

"It's much sturdier than", He paused and looked at her, "And, uh", he chuckled, "This one has the "S". For "Super", just like your cousin."

"It's not an "S."" Kara said as she took a pose in front of the mirror, "It's my family's coat of arms. The House of El."

The officer on radio said, "Four-alarm fire at Gates and Igle."

"I'm assuming you can't catch on fire." Winn said.

* * *

Kara flew towards the building that was on fire. As she steadied herself, she was hit by two green darts and to her shock, they made her dizzy. She tumbled towards the ground and fell on a car, shattering it and rolling down on the ground.

As she lost consciousness, men in suits with guns that had lasers pointing out ran up to her.

* * *

Kara regained consciousness and saw a dark-skinned man looking down on her. In panic, she tried to get up but was shocked that the straps didn't budge.

"Made of low-grade Kryptonite. Radioactive mineral from your home planet. It weakens you." The man said as she panted.

"Where-Where am I? Who are you?" She asked in panic as she looked around.

"Name is Hank Henshaw. And I believe you already know Agent Danvers." He said and to Kara's shock, Alex walked up to her.

"She doesn't need those." Alex said as she undid the straps and tried to help Kara up but she snatched her hand away from Alex's grip to her shock.

"Welcome to the DEO, the Department of Extranormal Operations." Hank said, "The DEO monitors and protects Earth from extraterrestrial presence and/or invasion. That means you."

* * *

"Your ship." Hank said as Kara looked at her ship, "We keep it here as a reminder of the day you crashed on Earth. You're the reason for all of this."

"Me?" Kara asked in shock, "But my-But my cousin was here two dozen years before me."

"And it was his arrival that triggered the need for this organization." Hank revealed, "We realized we weren't alone in the universe and we might soon be getting more visitors. Sure enough, you came along. And with you, Fort Rozz."

"Fort Rozz?" Kara asked.

"Krypton's maximum security prison." Hank explained, "Banished to the Phantom Zone, same place your ship got stuck. But just like yours, it didn't stay there."

As Kara remembered her pod getting lose, Hank said, "We're not sure how your pod got loose. What we do know is this. You pulled Fort Rozz with you. When it crashed, the alien convicts, the worst criminals in the galaxy, they all escaped. And you brought them here."

He started walking away as Kara and Alex walked after him, "These beings, some of them have powers from your darkest nightmares. For over a decade they've stayed hidden. But in the last year many have been emerging, making themselves known."

He pulled up some pictures of aliens on the screen in front of them.

"They're planning something." Alex said, "We're just not sure what it is yet."

"Your plane. That wasn't an accident." Kara realized in horror, "They were trying to kill you."

"I can help you stop them." Kara said.

"How?" Hank asked incredulously as he put a file on the table and pointed out, "You couldn't even stop us from capturing you."

"I'm still learning." Kara defended herself.

"Our job is keeping people in the dark about alien life on Earth, and nothing says a covert operation like a flying woman in a red skirt." Hank said.

"They know about my cousin, they don't fear him." Kara said.

"Plenty of people do, just not popular to admit it." Hank told her the reality, "You wanna help? Go back to getting someone's coffee."

Kara stormed off angrily as Alex walked behind her, "I know you're mad and you're hurt. I wanted to tell you every single day-"

"No." Kara cut her off angrily as she turned around, "Instead, you told me every single day not to be who I really am."

"You have to listen to me –" Alex started.

"I can't!" Kara said, "This just kind of feels like one big coincidence, doesn't it? You working here, hunting down aliens, me being one? I I can't help but think the real reason that you were recruited was because of me."

"They recruited me because my background in bio-engineering makes me an expert on alien physiology." Alex said, "And, yeah, it helps that I shared a bathroom with one."

"I'm leaving now." Kara said, "Unless you wanna try and stop me. Which I wouldn't."

She stormed off angrily as Alex looked after with a sigh.

"I know you don't wanna hear this, Agent Danvers, but she's dangerous." Hank pointed out firmly but not unkindly as he walked up next to her, "You, above all people, should know that."

* * *

The next day, Kara was walking with James when she heard a high-pitched squeal and shook her head.

"I'm communicating at 50,000 hertz." The voice said, "If you can hear this-"

"You okay?" James asked in concern.

"You were not born on this Earth." The voice continued.

"I, uh, yeah, I I have a headache." Kara said as she walked out, "I need some water."

As she came out, the voice said, "Painful, isn't it? The humans of National City will suffer. Meet me at the National City Power Plant. How many innocent people are going to die until you prove that you are not a coward?"

Kara took off her glasses and ripped off her shirt, revealing the suit inside.

* * *

Kara flew down and landed at the National City Power Plant. She tried to use her X-Ray vision to find her opponent but realized it was all made from lead.

"Clever." She said as she walked around and heard his heartbeat, "Picking a spot lined with lead. But I can still hear your heartbeat."

Suddenly, she heard a thud behind her and turned around-

Only to get punched away by a few feet.

She got up to see a bald man with an axe strapped on his back looking at her.

"On my planet, females bow before males." He said.

"This is not your planet." Kara told him.

"You look like Alura." He said, shocking her.

"How do you know my mother's name?" She asked.

"You don't easily forget the name of the woman who condemned you to prison." He revealed.

"Fort Rozz?" She asked.

"She was our judge and jailer." He said, "Can't kill her. So killing you will have to do."

Kara flew into the air and rammed into him at full speed, crashing him through a wall. As he got up, she tried to punch but he evaded easily. She tried to punch again but he blocked and punched her in the abdomen, making her double down in pain before lifting her up by the throat and throwing her into the plant.

As Kara recovered, he leapt in through the Kara-shaped hole he had made and knocked her down before kicking her away.

"Just because you wear that symbol on your chest doesn't mean you're him." He said as he marched towards her, "Fighting him would be an honor. Fighting you is just exercise."

Kara got up and angrily tried to punch him but he leaned backwards to avoid and blocking two more punches, threw her to the other side.

As she tried to get up, he asked, "You actually think you can stop me? That you'd be able to stop any of us?"

As Kara groaned, he picked her up and threw her away. She went through the building and crashed outside into some pipes, falling down.

As she tried to get up, he landed next to her and pinned her to the ground with his foot. He raised his axe and brought it down on her but she moved her head away to avoid, making it form a crater in the ground.

She then grabbed his foot and pushed him off. He threw his axe at her and it sliced her shoulder slightly before causing an explosion behind her. As she looked at the wound on her shoulder in shock, the man rammed into her and slamming her onto a pipe, started choking her.

"Now you know what it's like to bleed." He taunted as he started using both hands, "Soon, your whole city will bleed."

Suddenly, a lightning bolt hit him and he was thrown away by a few feet. Kara gasped for air as the man got up and the two turned to see a hooded man in a jacket marching towards him with his hands in his pockets.

"Who are you?" The bald man asked but the hooded one didn't reply.

He angrily charged at 'Hood' and tried to punch but to both his and Kara's shock, Hood blocked his attack and sent him flying off with a punch.

He got up charged again, trying to hit Hood but the man dodged or blocked his attacks before sending him flying off with a head butt. He got back up and grabbing his axe, leapt at Hood.

To his shock, Hood grabbed the blade of the axe in between the palms of his hands, not letting go. The bald man tried to free the axe but it didn't budge.

That moment, a missile exploded behind them and they both started running off in different directions. Kara looked up to see DEO helicopters as Alex swung down from one of them.

She ran up to Kara and said over comms, "Trap One, pursue the hostiles."

Helicopters chased both the men. The bald one with the axe leapt away onto the bridge while there was thunderclap and the hooded one just disappeared.

"Hey, hey, I'm here." Alex assured Kara, "I got you, I got you."

She looked at Kara's bleeding shoulder in shock and assured, "You're gonna be okay."

* * *

**That ends this chapter. Next chapter will be the end of this episode. **

**Thor is an Asgardian and they too have enhanced senses. In the comics, Thor can hear sounds from the other side of the universe. Now of course he is not that OP here but I figured he would be able to hear the message to Kara as well.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this.**


	3. Victory for Supergirl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Glad you enjoyed. Agreed on Vartox. Yeah, 'the Hood.' Glad you liked what I did with that. Thor can do a lot crazier stuff as 'Rune King Thor.' Like erasing Mangog from existence. Even Odin hadn't permanently defeated Mangog. And he defeated 'Those Who Sit Above in Shadow.' Loki said they were Beyonders. But recently Thor has been ruined and depowered badly. The last time Thor was a stud in the comics was when he beat the shit out of Iron Man for the crap he pulled in Civil War, including making Ragnarok, Thor's genetic clone that killed Golitath. It was pretty frustrating that the MCU didn't show how powerful he could be until Thor: Ragnarok. J'onn will be called out for his hypocrisy there. 'Dark Phoenix' didn't have the same director. Simon Kinberg was a writer on 'Last Stand' and Brett Ratner was the director. I haven't seen 'Dark Phoenix' and I won't. It Is worse that Origins: Wolverine according to many. I have thought of some Marvel characters appearing and references to others. You will see on everything else. I'm still thinking on Frigga or Gaea. That quote is awesome. I'm definitely using that sometime with small variations. Thanks for that. I actually do have a plan like that and I will get to it sometime. I have thought of MCU characters watching the first 5 seasons of Arrow and the first 2 seasons of Flash, and the Arrowverse characters watching the first 3 phases of the MCU. It would be funny. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 3- Victory for Supergirl

"You're gonna be okay." Alex assured as she treated the wound on Kara's shoulder who winced in pain.

I never felt pain like that before." Kara groaned, "Uh, I've never felt pain."

"You're not indestructible, Kara." Alex said as she moved to the monitors.

"Nice move nearly letting that alien cut you in half." Hank said sarcastically, "And who was that other man fighting him?"

"I have no idea." Kara said honestly, "He was good though."

"Yes." Alex said, "I saw him too. He gave that alien a hard time. And he disappeared in a clap of thunder."

Hank nodded, absorbing the info.

"If we can ID his weapon, it might give us a way to defeat him. Look at that." He laughed at Kara sarcastically as he took the blood sample away, "You did help."

"Did you know about my mom?" Kara asked Alex as she turned to her, "That she was the one who locked up all those aliens?"

"It's why I didn't want you going out there." Alex said as she took off her gloves, "Showing yourself, showing this." She gestured at the symbol of the House of El, "The Fort Rozz escapees would give anything to get revenge on your mother and the only way that they can do that now is to hurt you."

As Kara looked down, Alex said, "I'm trying to protect you."

"You were right." A deflated Kara said as she looked up, "The world doesn't need me. You can ask that man who saved me to help."

She then walked off as Alex looked after her

* * *

Later, in her apartment, Kara was fiddling with her necklace when there was a knock on the door.

"Kara, it's me." Alex said from the other end, "Can we talk?"

Kara used her X-Ray vision to look at Alex through the door.

"I know you can see me. I know what you're thinking." Alex said as Kara put her head down, "That this is all your fault. But it's not. Before you came to live with us, I was the star. And then, I mean, how could I compete with you? With someone who could touch the stars?"

Kara's head perked up at that as Alex continued, "You know, I was happy when you decided not to use your powers. You know, you feeling like less, somehow made me feel like more. Now the world needs you to fly, Kara."

That moment, Kara walked up to the door and opened it.

"I can't, Alex." Kara said, "I can't do it."

"Yeah, you can." Alex said, "Your family believes in you."

"I know you do-" Kara started.

"Oh, I don't mean me." Alex said as she lifted up a Kryptonian hologram device.

"That's Kryptonese writing." Kara realized.

"Yeah. Hank and his old team recovered it from the pod that brought you to Earth." Alex said as Kara took it from her.

The two went inside as Kara activated the device, revealing a hologram of Alura, Kara's mother.

"Mom." Kara cried out emotionally. This was the first time she had seen her mother in any form outside her memory since the destruction of Krypton.

"Kara, my brave daughter." Alura's hologram said, "By now you have become the woman I knew you would grow up to be. And though you were sent to Earth to protect young Kal-El, your destiny is not tied to his."

As the hologram continued, Kara and Alex unconsciously held each other's hands in support.

"There is no correct path in life. You will lose your way many times." Alura's hologram said, "What's important is that you find your way back to the brave girl you always were. Be wise, be strong and always be true to yourself."

With happy tears in her eyes, Kara reached out to the hologram to touch it, only for it to disappear, turning Kara's happy laugh into a sob.

She turned around to see Alex giving her an encouraging smile.

"So, what do we do now?" She asked as she stopped crying.

"First things first." Alex said, "You need to change."

Kara smiled and gave a nod.

* * *

Later, Alex walked into the DEO with Kara, who was now dressed in her suit again as Supergirl.

Hank looked at them and chuckled, "It's Agent Danvers and her sister from another planet."

"She's here to help us fight Vartox." Alex said.

"I told you I don't need your help." Hank told Kara.

"There's no one I trust more. Like her cousin, she was sent here, too, to help us." Alex said firmly in support of her sister, "And if you want any more of my help, we're gonna let her."

One of the agents on the computer whose name was Vasquez said as she turned around, "I found Vartox. Sir. Uh, ma'ams."

Kara, Alex and Hank quickly moved towards the computers.

"Where?" Hank asked.

"The sliver of metal you extracted from Supergirl's arm. Vartox's ax has a unique nuclear thumbprint." Vasquez said as she showed him the image on the screens, "Satellites picked him up heading towards the city."

"Vartox said he was ready to start killing humans." Kara said.

"Order a strike team to intercept." Hank said.

"Your men will not be able to stop him." Kara pointed out.

"Thank you for your opinion, Miss Danvers." Hank said sarcastically.

"Director Henshaw." Kara said, "People of this city will die because of something I did. I started this. It's obvious the other man won't be showing up for a while. You have to let me stop it."

After some hesitation, Hank nodded, "Make sure you win."

She nodded firmly as she took off.

* * *

Vartox was driving his truck into the city when Supergirl landed in front of him and before he could press the brakes, the truck crashed into her, exploding and turning into a mess as he was thrown out of it and onto the road.

As Supergirl marched towards him, Vartox got up and snarled angrily, "You never should have come back for more."

Supergirl flew towards him but he sidestepped to avoid and grabbed her foot, only to get kicked by the other one as she landed in front of him. He roared and charged with another punch but Supergirl flew into the air and kneed his face, throwing him to the ground.

As he tried to get up, she flew down and punched him again. She tried to punch again but this time he blocked and with a brutal uppercut, sent her flying into the air.

* * *

"She's not strong enough." Hank told Alex at the DEO.

"It's exactly what we were counting on." Alex said.

* * *

Vartox picked up his axe but Kara flew into him and kicked him away. He flew through the truck and crashed into the ground.

* * *

"I analyzed the metal on the ax." Alex said as she walked up next to Hank, "It's powered by a self-generating atomic charge reaching temperatures up to 2500 degrees."

"How does that help?" Hank asked.

"If it gets any hotter than that it's gonna explode." Alex said as she folded her arms, "She just has to get close enough to do her thing."

* * *

As Vartox got up, Kara sent him flying off with another uppercut. He got up and swung his axe but she avoided before punching him again. She ducked to avoid another swing and kicked his foot, making him fall down. She then kicked his face.

He got back up and blocking an attack, hit her abdomen with the hilt of his ax, making her double down in pain before hitting her on the back with it, sending her to the ground. Kara try tried to fly off but he grabbed her foot and slammed her to the ground before punching her so hard a crater was formed.

"Stop, I give up." A seemingly defeated Kara said, "I don't wanna die."

"Give your mother my regards." Vartox said as he brought his ax down but she grabbed it with her hands, holding it in place.

* * *

"Kara, do it now." Alex said.

* * *

Kara used her heat vision as the ax got slightly hotter. She panted but it wouldn't get any hotter tha, that.

"It's not working." She said, "I can't do it!"

* * *

"It's why you were sent here." Alex said, "I believe that now, you have to believe it too."

* * *

Kara used more power in her heat vision as the axe got hotter and started glowing due to the heat it was taking. Vartox screamed in pain at how hot his ax was getting and soon, it exploded, sending him flying off.

With a groan, Kara got up and saw Vartox on the ground, badly burnt.

"It's over." She told him.

"You think I'm the threat?" He asked angrily as he panted, "You have no idea what's coming."

He then grabbed a part of the blade of his broken ax and stabbed himself in the heart. He fell down as his head tilted to a side. He was dead.

Kara stood there simply. She had won this time.

* * *

Everyone at the DEO cheered happily.

"She followed your orders. She won." Alex told Hank.

"Yeah. This time." He said as he walked past her.

"Director Henshaw." Alex called out as he turned to face the woman, "I wasn't only recruited because of my sister, was I?"

"Yeah, she's why you got in." Hank said, "You are why you get to stay."

With that, he walked off as Alex smiled, feeling proud of both herself and her sister.

* * *

Next day, CatCo

Kara walked into the building, holding a tray as Winn walked up next to her.

"Uh, if-if I believe the comments on the website, they mentioned a female/reptilian boxing match in the desert." He said with a smile.

"I'll tell you all about it at our next crime-fighting lunch hour." Kara said.

"Wait, so the Super Friends are back?" Winn asked.

"We're not calling ourselves that." She said as Winn's phone rang and he walked off.

She then saw James and asked him, "James. Uh, do you have time to grab lunch?"

"You must be hungry." He said as he walked into the elevator.

His next words shocked her, "You probably burn up a lot of calories fighting an ax-wielding alien. Meet me on the roof."

The elevator closed and he went up.

* * *

"You knew." Kara said as she walked up to James on the rooftop, "This whole time. He told you."

"Well, he knew that I was trying to expand my own horizons, so, as a favor, he asked me to expand them here, National City." James revealed, "Hang out. Be near you."

"So, so, wait a minute. He, he wanted me to do this?" Kara asked and on seeing James' look wondered, "Why didn't he just tell me?"

"Because he wanted you to choose it for yourself." James said and Kara sighed, "The same way he did. That's what makes a hero, Kara."

"Here." He said as he lifted a box, "From him."

Kara opened it and saw something very familiar as her face formed a smile.

"It's the blanket he was wrapped in when he was a baby." She said as she looked at James.

"Apparently, this cape won't shred." James said.

Kara looked between it and James and smiled, "Thank you."

"He's really proud of you." James said, "Me too."

"Now, don't you have a city to protect?" He asked as he pointed his finger upwards, "You know? Up, up and away?"

Kara sighed and gave a laugh.

* * *

Unknown location

"General, Vartox is dead." A man told a woman as she stood in front of a device on a table, "He chose death over capture."

"Typical of his race." The General said.

"He did accomplish one thing." The man, who was a commander, told her, "The identity of the girl. It seems she is Alura's daughter."

"My dear little niece." The General said as she paced around the table and walked towards the man, "Of course."

"She escaped with her cousin." He said, "A much less of a threat than he is to our endeavors."

"You're wrong." She told him, "If she's anything like her mother, she will be just as formidable. It was my right to lead Krypton, I will lead Earth. We all will. Find her and kill her."

She turned and walked away.

"Are you certain, General?" The commander asked, "After all, Kara Zor-El is your blood."

"No one can be allowed to stand against us." The General said, "Not even my niece."

* * *

National City Hospital

A doctor was looking over at some medical reports while drinking latte. While he wasn't 100% knowledgeable about all the treatment methods, he was far more advanced than the people around him. So he could use the knowledge he had learnt from healers at a young age to treat things.

"Dr. Blake."

He looked up to see a dark-skinned nurse at the doorway.

"Claire." Dr. Donald Blake said.

"Your patient is here." Claire Temple said.

"Send him in." Donald Blake simply said as he took his seat and put the reports down.

* * *

**Yeah people! Thor took the 'Donald Blake' identity from the Marvel Comics. Let's just say he has medical knowledge because healers at Asgard taught it to him at a young age. Or not! You will see.**

**And Claire Temple was just a cameo. I plan to include references to other Marvel characters.**

**And I'm pretty sure all of you know my pattern at this point. There are minor changes in the first few episodes and major changes in the later ones.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed.**


	4. Battle of Gods

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**So now we're moving directly onto 1x3. There wasn't much I could change in 1x2 to be honest. The biggest thing that happened in that episode was Kara and Astra meeting and there's not much to change there.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thank you for the review. Glad you enjoyed. Yeah, I think I will do that with Thor sometime. I think I can do some cameos. I don't want Rune King Thor in the MCU either because he would be too OP. I'm glad the MCU made him as powerful as they did in Thor: Ragnarok and Avengers: Infinity War. You will see on everything else. Thanks for reminding me of that dimension. Enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 4- Battle of Gods

A dark-skinned man was jogging in the dawn when he heard someone say on his left, "On your left."

He turned to see a tall, blonde bearded man jogging past him.

Later, as the sun started rising, he was jogging a bit faster when he again heard, "On your left."

He turned as the blonde man jogged past him, "Got it. On my left."

Later, the sun had finally risen when he again heard the man jogging up to him and said, "Don't say it. Don't say it."

"On your left."

"Come on." He said in annoyance as the man jogged past him. By now, he was out of breath.

Later, he was sitting under a tree, trying to catch his breath when the blonde man walked up to him, "Need medical help? Because I'm a doctor."

"Doctor? Really dude?" The man asked with a laugh, "Because I didn't think doctors could jog that fast."

He then said, "By the way, I need a new set of lungs. You ran like 13 miles in under 30 minutes."

"Well, I had a head start." The blonde man said.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. You should take another lap." The man said before looking down and looking back up, "Did you just take it? Because I assumed you took it."

With a laugh, the blonde man helped the dark-skinned man up.

"Sam Wilson." The dark-skinned man said, "Former pararescue."

"Dr. Donald Blake." The blonde man said, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too." Sam said.

* * *

Later, Donald went to work and sat on his desk before turning on the news. The woman spoke, _"In a shocker of a news item today - Right. Cat Grant, CEO of Catco Media, is reporting that Supergirl and Superman are in fact related."_

Donald read the headline. It said, _"Supergirl and Superman are cousins!"_

Donald's brow furrowed as the woman said, _"No one has been able to identify who or rather what she is."_

Donald sighed. It did make sense considering she had the same superpowers as him based on what he had seen and her suit seemed to be similar to his too. So it was true. Which was a bad thing. Because more supervillains who hated Superman would target her for revenge due to her inexperience.

That was when a female patient of his walked inside.

"What're you doing here?" Donald asked, "Weren't you here yesterday?"

"I was." She said, "But I got another problem."

"What?" Donald asked.

The woman looked at him flirtatiously and said, "I'm in love with you."

Donald shook his head in amusement.

* * *

In a rundown area, a man with some burns on his face looked at the news as the woman talked about Superman and Supergirl being cousins. With a snarl, he put on a biomedical tech suit.

"Cousins." He snarled and fired an energy blast at the TV.

* * *

DEO

"Have you lost your mind?" Hank asked angrily as he walked with Kara, "What were you thinking giving interviews?"

"I wouldn't say it was an interview exactly." Kara said lamely, "It was more of a private conversation that's being published."

"What's next?" Hank asked, "A book deal? A reality show? Keeping Up with the Kryptonians?"

He walked towards the monitors as Alex walked up to Kara.

"So, he's mad?" Kara asked.

"It's hard to tell with him." Alex said, "Why did you give that interview?"

"At first, I did it for James." Kara started.

"Oh, that explains it." Alex smiled, aware of Kara's crush on him.

"But I also did it for me." Kara then said, "I'm still trying to figure out what Supergirl means. Guess I just thought talking to Ms. Grant would give me some perspective."

Alex sighed and gently told Kara, "Everybody wonders who they are at some point in their lives. You're gonna figure it out, Kara. You always have."

The alarm beeped and Vasquez said, "Sir, we have a Code Grey. It's coming from the NCH. Looks like a multiple car collision. Highway Patrol officers and medical personnel are en route. No sign of alien activity. We're clear."

"Run a thermal scan to be sure." Hank said, "And Miss Danvers, next time you're thinking of talking to the press-"

He turned to see Kara was already gone.

"She's excited." Alex said, "It's her first pile-up."

* * *

Kara flew towards the collision site and landing on the ground, flew into the toppled bus. A woman was stuck there.

"I'm stuck." She said.

"Don't worry." Kara assured, "I'll get you out."

A second later, Supergirl flew out of the bus, holding the woman. She laid her onto a stretcher that had just arrived and she said, "Thank you."

Kara nodded when suddenly she was hit by a blast that threw her away by a few feet. The people backed in fear as she got up to see the man in the biomedical tech suit.

"Who are you?" Kara asked.

"I'm just a ghost." He said.

"What do you want?"

"I want the Man of Steel to suffer. I want him to know what it feels like to lose everything." He said, "Starting with you."

And with that, he fired a powerful energy blast from the chest plate of his suit that threw her back. Kara managed to get back up and dodging another energy blast, flew up to him and dodging a punch, punched him, staggering him back.

She dodged and blocked a few more punches. She had gotten a bit better at close quarters combat after training under Alex, who had been trained by an agent called the Black Widow who worked for the agency known as SHIELD.

But then the man fired an energy blast at her feet, throwing her to the ground. She rolled away and got up. As she tried to punch, he blocked but she kneed him, staggering him back before kicking him away by a few feet. As he got up, she glared at him. That moment, he fired another energy blast that threw her into a car.

She got back up and ripping out the car door, threw it at him before he could fire. It hit his suit, damaging it. He tried to fire but nothing happened. Grunting in rage, he took off into the air as Kara sighed.

* * *

Later, DEO

"Reactron. At least that's what the Daily Planet colorfully dubbed him when he showed up in Metropolis a few years back." Hank told Kara.

"Reactron?" Kara said incredulously, "That's kind of a stupid name. Who named him that?"

"Jimmy Olsen." Hank said.

"Oh." Kara said in some embarrassment as Alex smiled in amusement.

"So, who is this guy really?" Kara then asked.

"Unknown." Hank said, "He remains at large after a string of very public fights with your cousin. Neither of them ever came out on top. And no one knows why he's so obsessed with killing Superman."

"So, what's the plan?" Kara asked as Hank looked up at her, "How do we stop him?"

"We don't." Hank said to her shock.

"So what are you saying?" She asked, "We just sit back and do nothing?"

"Reactron, whoever he is, is human." Hank said, "Which means this case falls outside the DEO's jurisdiction."

"This man flies and shoots nuclear fireballs! How is that not extra-normal?" Kara asked.

"He's using advanced biomedical tech." Hank explained, "Man-made tech. I can't risk exposing this organization every time some human criminal shows up at National City."

"And I just can't let this man run wild." Kara retorted.

"Call your cousin." Hank said simply, "Superman fights for truth, justice and the American way. Last time I checked, National City was in America."

* * *

Later, CatCo

Cat Grant was sitting in front of her laptop when Kara walked up to her.

"Ms. Grant?" She called out, "I'm just I'm putting the finishing touches on that party, - and I need your okay on –"

"Shh, shh, shh." Cat shushed her, "Do you hear that?"

After a moment of silence, Kara said, "Uh, no."

"You don't you hear that loud, high pitched, incessant humming coming from the vents that is making it impossible for me to think straight, let alone string together one coherent sentence?" Cat asked her assistant incredulously.

"I have pretty good ears, and I don't hear anything." Kara said.

"Well, get maintenance to look into it because it's driving me crazy." Cat said.

"Sure thing, I'll get them right on it." Kara said before holding out the papers, "I just need you to approve the appetizers for tomorrow."

"Kerah." Cat mispronounced her name for the umpteenth time in an annoyed tone, "I am very proud of the fact that in my many years of being a CEO I have never thrown a phone at an assistant. I would very much like to keep that record intact."

"I'll take care of it." Kara said with a smile as she walked out.

"She's pretty tense working on that article, huh?" James said.

"Yeah. You could say that." Kara said, noting that James calling her 'tense' was understatement of the year.

"She always get like this when she's writing?" James asked.

"People have been known to schedule their vacations around it." Kara joked and both chuckled.

"Psst. Psst."

The two turned to see Winn beckoning them.

"Why are you doing that?" Kara asked, "We're standing right here."

"Follow me and act natural." He said and the two followed him. He was the only one that acted unnaturally though.

The three got into the elevator and it went down.

"Where are you taking us?" Kara asked.

"To your new office." Winn said.

"I think Ms. Grant prefers me to be within yelling distance." Kara joked dryly.

"Oh, no." Winn said, "Not for that job. For our other job."

He opened a door and Kara and James looked with wide eyes and all the computers and technology the room had.

"This used to be Ed Flaherty's office from Actuaries but after he died of a heart attack behind his desk, nobody wants it." Winn said as he sat in front of a computer, "Which makes it perfect for our needs. Now, we can't just crowd around your desk every time we want to talk Supergirl stuff. So, I loaded this office up with some, uh, state-of-the-art, top-of-the-line tech."

"Winn, I can't believe you did all this for me." Kara said happily.

"Um, believe it." He said and the three chuckled as Kara and James moved behind his desk and he started typing, "Okay, so for our first mission, Supergirl vs. Reactron."

"Okay, so his true identity remains a mystery. Right?" Winn said, "We know Superman has fought him multiple times over the years."

"Right." Kara said.

"I know. I was there." James popped up.

"How could I forget?" Winn laughed, "Anyway, he shoots these highly concentrated-"

"Bursts of nuclear energy." James popped up again.

"From his gauntlets." Winn finished, annoyed at James, "Uh, his chest plate provide an increase in strength."

"Strength and flight." James said.

"Yeah. Now, I've written an algorithm that will sweep the city for any variable changes in radiation. And maybe we can use this to find him." Winn said.

With a chuckle, James asked, "And then what?"

"And then Kara goes all Supergirl on him." Winn said, as if it was obvious.

"Kara, you might consider calling your cousin on this one." James told her, "I've seen what Reactron can do."

"James, if I call for help now, I'm done." Kara said and she had a point, "We're done. Every villain out there will think of National City as an easy target."

"He nearly killed Clark once." James said.

"Clark?" Winn asked as Kara and James turned to him and he realized what they meant, "Clark Kent is Superman?"

James cleared his throat and told Kara, "I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"And, yes, I appreciate that." Kara said, "But of all the things the S stands for, safety is not one of them."

"Clark-Clark Kent is Superman." Winn stammered.

"Winn." Kara and James said at the same time.

"Sorry, I can't." Winn said with a laugh.

"I'm-I'm still trying to figure out what being Supergirl means. Who I am." Kara said as she walked past James and then turned to face him, "And now I know. I'm not just Superman's cousin. I'm also Supergirl. And if I'm going to be defined, it's going to be by my victories and my losses. No one else's."

James smirked, "I guess stubbornness runs in the family."

Kara nodded at that.

* * *

Lord Technologies

"When I was a kid, I had a train with blue streaks." Maxwell Lord told all the smiling scientists around him, "Coolest toy I ever had."

Everyone chuckled as he continued, "I know a train that magnetically levitates is inherently cool, but still, the color's kinda bumming me out. Let's paint blue streaks. And while we're at it, it needs to go 500 kilometers an hour."

"We've been working for three years, you know, to push it to 450. The test is in six days." One of the scientists said.

"Then it probably occurred to you over the last 36 months that if you used hafnium instead of a tungsten alloy in the vacuum tubes, you could decrease the weight of each car by 30 kilos", he inhaled sharply, "and get it to 500."

He gestured to another scientist, "But Carl over there will see the job to the finish. You can go. You're done."

"But Mr. Lord-" The scientist tried to protest.

"I said you're done." Lord said and he walked out, embarrassed.

With a sigh, Lord said, "Keep up the good work, everyone."

As a machine whirred, Lord told his female assistant, "This train is a gift for National City. To get people out of their gas guzzlers and accepting of clean, affordable transportation, it has to be perfect.

Then there was a loud explosion and Reactron jumped in through a hole in the roof. Lord and his assistant looked at him in shock as he effortlessly dispatched two guards.

"Hello. I'm looking for someone with a background in nuclear fission." He said, "No volunteers? How about you?"

He picked up Carl and started dragging him away.

"Stop!"

He turned to see Lord walking towards him.

"It's okay. Everyone keep calm." Lord said, "It's gonna be all right."

"You don't need to hurt anyone." Lord said to Reactron.

Coughing, Reactron took off his mask, revealing his face and said, "I need this man."

"From the looks of things, what you need is a mechanical genius." Lord said, "Compared to me, that guy's not much. Don't take him. Take me."

* * *

CatCo

"_Once again, Lord Technologies has been the target of an attack"_, The man was saying on TV, _"by the criminal known as Reactron." _

Kara quickly walked off as Winn and James looked after her. She changed into Supergirl and flew towards Lord Technologies, flying into the lab through the hole Reactron had made.

"Is everyone all right?" She asked.

"Mr. Lord." Carl said as he walked up to her, "He's been taken."

* * *

"_It's been 24 hours since tech billionaire Maxwell Lord was abducted from his research facility by the Metropolis-based criminal known as Reactron. Authorities still will not speculate whether Mr. Lord is alive or dead." _The female reporter said on TV as Kara and Winn watched.

Kara was on the phone though, "Yes, yes, I'm still here. Yes, Ms. Grant wants all of the hostesses dressed as Supergirl. Right, uh, red, blue, the S. Thank you."

As she put the phone down, Winn assured her, "This isn't on you, Kara."

"I have to find this man." Kara said, "How am I supposed to do that?"

"With my help."

The two turned to see Alex walk in.

"Do you have someplace private we can talk?" She asked her sister.

Kara and Winn exchanged a look as the latter said, "Do we ever."

* * *

Later, Alex typed on Winn's computer as Kara, Winn and James stood by. Images popped up on the monitors as Alex explained, "I used the DEO satellite to scan the highway where you fought Reactron. And I was able to isolate the nuclear signature of his weapons system. It's powered by Thorium 232 which can only be found in one place."

She clanked the keyboard and said place appeared on the screen.

"Bakerline Nuclear Power Station." Kara read out loud.

"I remember this." Winn said, "Terrorists tried to start a full-on meltdown like five years ago, but then –"

"Superman stopped them." James finished.

"Yeah, he prevented the core from going into overload." Alex said, "Saved millions of people. But two reactor engineers were killed when the facility was flooded with radiation."

Alex typed as picture of a man and a woman, obviously a couple based on their intimacy in the photo, "Ben and Alyssa Krull. They were married."

As Alex focused on Ben's face, Kara came to a realization, "Ben Krull is Reactron."

"Yeah, he somehow survived the radiation exposure." Alex said.

"That's why he hates my cousin." Kara realized, "He blames him for the death of his wife."

" Superman still managed to prevent an American Chernobyl." James said.

"Chernobyl." Winn said as the bulb in his head lit up, "That gives me an idea on how we might find Krull."

* * *

Later, as Kara was talking to Cat about the party, James interrupted them and called her with the excuse of a florist.

"Winn found Krull." He told her.

"What? How?" Kara asked.

"There was a black mold that grew in the town of Chernobyl right after the meltdown." James said, "Now, Winn found the same mold here in National City. At a junkyard, 60 miles south."

"Tell Ms. Grant I'm putting the finishing touches on the party." Kara said as she started walking out.

"Kara. Kara, just wait. Wait." James said as she stopped and turned to face him, "Just get Lord out of there. You don't have to take on Krull too."

"Krull is not some crazed alien." Kara pointed out, "He's a human being. Who's been hurt enough. That's something my cousin never knew. And that's why I'm gonna go talk to him, the way I would want someone to talk to me."

"And if he doesn't want to talk?" James asked pointedly.

"Then I'll punch him real hard until he falls down." Kara said as she started walking off, "That always seems to work."

"Kara." James tried to say but she was gone.

* * *

National City Hospital

Donald Blake was heading out of the hospital into a nearby restaurant for lunch when he saw Supergirl flying by.

Realizing it could be something about Lord, he decided lunch could wait as he didn't need that much food anyway.

* * *

Supergirl landed at the junkyard and looked around.

"I'm not here to fight you." She said, "I know who you are. I know why you hate my cousin. I know what you've lost, too."

She then used her X-Ray vision to look inside a small warehouse of some kind as saw Lord tied up there. She quickly went inside.

"You look taller on TV." Lord commented.

"Where is he?" Supergirl asked.

"He forced me to repair his suit." Lord said, "I don't know where he is."

As Supergirl undid his restraints, she was suddenly hit by a blast that made her fly back by a few feet and crash outside the warehouse.

She got up to see Reactron marching towards her and Lord getting up.

"Get out of here." She told him, "Go!"

He ran off as Reactron faced her.

"Ben, I don't think your wife would want you hurting anyone." Supergirl tried to reason with him.

"Ben Krull is dead." Ben said and she sighed, "Superman saw to that. Now he's gonna lose someone too."

As Supergirl took a fighting stance, Krull fired a blast from his reactor which she ducked to avoid but another one hit her, weakening her. As she tried to punch, he blocked and punched her before kneeing her. She ducked to avoid a swing and tried to punch but he blocked before twisting her arm and punching her back.

He then kicked her and she fell down before he hit her with two blasts, weakening her more. He then lifted her up and punched her with his energy-empowered hand, sending her flying back by a few feet.

As she lay on the ground panting, Reactron said, "And after you die, your city dies too."

Kara tried to use her heat vision but he fired his energy blasts first, sending her rolling away in pain.

Her vision started blurring and she dimly saw a hooded man in a jacket walking in front of her protectively. Before she passed out, she realized this was the man who had fought Vartox.

* * *

Reactron looked at the hooded man in front of him and asked threateningly, "Who are you?"

"The one who will put an end to the destruction you're causing." Hood said calmly.

Reactron laughed, wondering how this human would stop him after he had beaten Superman's cousin. He fired a blast from his chest plate but the man ducked to avoid and charged him with a punch.

He leapt and punched Reactron hard on the face, making him fly away by a few feet and fall down. He staggered back up, obviously shocked. This was no mere mortal he was facing.

He fired a blast and hit the man, staggering him slightly. But the way he resisted showed that he had survived much worse than that.

Reactron fired another but Hood ducked to avoid and rolled away to avoid another one before blowing at him. And to Reactron's shock, a powerful wind blew out of Hood's mouth that sent him flying back by many feet. If Hood had continued blowing a little longer, the wind could have had the same force as a hurricane.

As Reactron tried to get up, he saw Hood leaping at him, charged up by lightning. Before he could react, Hood jumped at him and with a lightning charged fist, punched him hard, knocking him out and damaging his suit again.

That moment, he heard someone landing behind him and turned to see who it was. He was surprised when he saw the person though.

A tall, good looking man in a blue suit with a S on the chest and a red cape flowing behind him that reminded him of his own.

Superman!

"Who're you?" Superman asked.

"Not someone you should worry about." Hood said.

"Really?" Superman asked, "You beat Reactron effortlessly."

"Well then you should know to stay away from me." Hood said as he prepared to walk off.

"Was that a threat?" Superman asked.

"Only if you want it to be." Hood said.

"Whoever you are, I need you to come with me." Superman said, feeling uncomfortable that an unchecked variable was roaming around.

"And what if I do not want to come?" Hood asked as lightning crackled from his fingertips.

"Then I will take you." Superman said.

"You're welcome to try." Hood said with a smirk.

Superman then charged into Hood at full speed and sent him flying back by a few feet. He then slammed himself towards the ground but Hood rolled away at the last second to avoid.

The two got up at the same time and Hood head-butted Superman hard, sending him flying back by a few feet himself.

Superman realized this man was not to be trifled with as his strength and durability almost matched his own.

Charging up his heat vision, Superman fired with a roar as Hood fired his lightning with a roar of his own. The two energies clashed as the two powerful beings continued roaring, putting all of their power into their attacks.

And then there was a huge blast that sent out a shockwave and both were thrown back by many feet. After almost a minute, both managed to pick themselves up.

Superman then charged at Hood and at super speed, punched him many times before sending him flying off with an uppercut.

What he did not know was that Hood could perceive people moving as fast as even him and had now gotten used to it. As he charged the recovered Hood, he sidestepped at the last moment and with a leap, kicked Superman hard, sending him flying off by a few feet.

Superman recovered and used his freeze breath but to his shock, the man walked through it, unaffected. Superman then used his super breath instead but to his shock, Hood released a super breath of his own. The two super breaths struggled to overpower each other until both of them just stopped blowing and charged each other again.

The two leapt into the air and punched each other, lightning sparkling off Hood. They both fell back by a few feet again. As Superman got up, he heard a clap of thunder and saw that Hood was gone.

He sighed and flew up to where Kara was lying, lifting her with one hand and putting her over his shoulder. He then flew up to the downed Reactron and lifted him up too, putting him over his other shoulder, and then flew off.

* * *

**Not in the mood to get into the entire Thor vs. Superman debate because that has just become tiring at this point. Though if anyone wants to ask me, I feel Thor can win a fight 6/10 times while Superman can win a fight 4/10 times if their most popular and consistent versions in the comics fought each other. That's just my opinion in the end. And BTW, this Superman is played by Tom Welling. No offense to Tyler Hoechlin, I like his Superman, but I love Tom Welling's version a lot.**

**And because of that, this Superman is as powerful as the Smallville version, which means very powerful. But Thor here is also more powerful than in the MCU and is somewhere between the comics and MCU in terms of power. **

**So I just ended it on a tie. And 1x3 is over because of Thor's interference.**

**Sam Wilson was just a cameo and Black Widow and SHIELD were just namedrops. Like I said, I will give references to Marvel characters here and there, like Arrowverse does with several DC characters a lot.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Livewire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Now we're on 1x5. You all know I'm not a huge fan of this show and the previous episode wasn't one I liked. **

**But this episode I liked.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thank you for the review. Glad you enjoyed. I like Hoechlin but I love Welling. Yeah, magic is a weakness but Thor didn't really focus the lightning on Clark here. Glad you were surprised by super breath. Yeah, it's ridiculous. But so is this show. Mostly. Thanks for pointing out the mistake. I fixed it. Well, Supergirl saved Lord before Thor arrived. I would say Thor is as tall as in the movies. Yeah, Reactron would have teamed up with several bad guys to beat this Supes. Yeah, that jogging scene was a great opening. If I do a sequel, Marvel stuff can play a role. Glad this one was exciting. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 5- Livewire

DEO

Two agents were leading a captured alien away when it suddenly broke his restraints and knocked both of them out. A third one fired a dart at him but it was unaffected. It threw that agent away as several others started collecting their weapons.

One of them fired at it but hit threw him off. That was when Kara punched it, staggering it back. She took a fighting stance as the two faced each other.

She punched it again before avoiding a blow.

"Where are you?" She asked Alex via comms.

"Busy." Alex said as the alien knocked two more agents out before she punched it back. Ducking to avoid two more blows, Kara blocked a third one and punched the alien in the stomach, making it double down in pain as Alex said to her, "You promised me you were gonna be here."

Kara flew into the air and as the alien got up, she flew back down and knocked it down, "And I will be. I'm just dealing with an alien prisoner who got lose."

She rushed it but it turned her around and grabbed her. Kara then levitated into the air, confusing the alien as she broke free of its grip and slammed it to the ground, knocking it out.

Hank and other agents arrived to contain the alien.

"He was tough." Kara said.

"She." Hank corrected and Kara was shocked.

"Respect." She said as the two walked, "Any chance I can have the rest of the day off?"

She needed a Thanksgiving break to be honest after the fiasco with Lord the previous week and the fiasco with Astra two weeks before that. And between that, Kal had come to National City to save her from Reactron and had ended up fighting the man who had fought Vartox and beaten Reactron and seemed to be as powerful as Kal, if not more.

Kara felt deep down that the strange hooded man meant well but she still needed to find out who she was.

* * *

"Hey!" Kara said as she flew into the house.

"Oh, finally!" Alex said happily.

"Nice to see you, too." Kara said, "Look, this big, havoc-wreaking, lady-beast thing broke free. Happens to the best of us."

"I'm sorry. I'm just I'm freaking out." Alex said.

"Alex, I have seen you take down a human-sized bug without a weapon." Kara assured her, "This is going to be fine."

"Last year, she was mad at me for you not dating enough. Okay?" Alex said, "I can't even imagine what she's gonna do to me for you coming out as Supergirl."

"She seemed fine on the phone." Kara said as Alex sighed, "At least she's making pie."

"Yeah. I'm sure your favorite." Alex said.

"Chocolate pecan pie is the best dessert in the galaxy." Kara said, "And as someone who's been to twelve different planets, I mean that literally."

There was knocking on the door as Alex said, "Oh, God."

Kara went to open the door as she said, "No, you need to change out of that."

"It's fine. It's fine." Kara said as she opened the door to see Eliza standing on the other side.

"Eliza!" She said excitedly.

"My girls! Oh, my best, favorite, wonderful girls!" Eliza said happily as she hugged Kara and beckoned to Alex, "Oh Alex, come here."

Alex hugged her too as she said, "It's so good to be here. Oh! You both look so great."

She turned to Kara and said, "You always looked great in blue."

She turned to Alex and said with some concern, "And you look a little tired, sweetie. Is the lab keeping you busy?"

"Yeah." Alex smiled, not having told her mom about the DEO, "How was your flight?"

"Oh, it was fine." Eliza said, "Um, it was a little bumpy."

"Oh, I hate when that happens." Kara said, "I hit some crazy air pockets when I was flying back from the-"

Alex smacked her shoulder and she said, "The-The place I was at."

"You're doing great, Kara." Eliza told her sweetly.

"You really-Do you really think so, Mom?" Alex asked.

"Of course." Eliza said and Alex smiled.

* * *

At Catco, Leslie Willis was speaking on the radio, "This is Leslie Willis, coming to you alive and wired from Catco Plaza. The week of Thanksgiving, which means "Ah", it is time for my annual list of "Things I Am Not Grateful For", and this year's list is only one item- Supergirl. The blue-and-red abscessed tooth in the otherwise gleaming smile that is National City! How much do I despise, I mean loathe, her whole, "Look at me, I'm a-dork-able" thing. And that hideous, like, rejected-from-the-Olympics figure skating outfit she wears? I mean, a skirt and tights? Puh-lease. Seems like overkill, especially since no one is trying to get in there. And who would that be? You know, who's hombre enough to puncture the Chastity Belt of Steel? Or is what's required a softer touch? I mean, she does kind of give off a Sapphic vibe, with that big ol' butch "S" chest plate. I mean, how would that even work with an alien? I mean, is everything the same down there, or are we talking tentacles? Maybe it's time for a break. Or a makeover."

* * *

Winn listened to Leslie's bashing and took off his earpods.

* * *

James listened to the bashing and shook his head.

* * *

Cat listened to the bashing and shut off her radio, knowing Leslie needed a lesson in manners.

* * *

"So, how was breakfast with your mom?" Winn asked as Kara arrived.

"Foster mom." Kara corrected, "And great. She's amazing. But Alex keeps waiting for this, like, bomb to go off. And maybe I'm oblivious, but-What?"

Winn had a funny expression on his face.

"It's just It's nice when we talk about a metaphoric bomb for a change." He said.

"So, have you figured out what you're doing for Thanksgiving?" She asked him.

"Yeah, uh, orphan Thanksgiving." He said, "Literally, Thai food and Orphan Black marathon."

"Alone?" She asked and he nodded, "What about your family?"

"Core wound, Kara." He said as he touched his chest.

"Friends?" She asked and he shook his head, "Winn!"

"What?" He asked and realized what she intended on seeing her expression, "No!"

"Yes!"

"No, that's crazy!"

"You're coming over." She said, "We're gonna have a Friendsgiving."

"Oh, you don't have to do that." He said.

"Well, I want to." She said, "Seriously. You can be a buffer between Alex and Eliza. And we can watch Orphan Black after."

She then saw Leslie in Cat's office and asked Winn, "What is Leslie Willis doing in Cat's office?"

"Uh, you have super-hearing." Winn pointed out.

"I caught your broadcast yesterday, I warned you about going after Supergirl." Cat told Leslie.

"You're always warning me about something. That's our dynamic." Leslie said as she pouted herself a drink, "You tell me I'm crossing a line. A week later, there's a new line to cross."

"I discovered you in that shoebox of a radio station. I mentored you to the best of my abilities." Cat said, "And for the most part, I am proud of that. But going after a young girl, insulting her for everything."

"The last time I checked, as long as I delivered you certain ratings, you didn't care what sacred cows I went after." Leslie said, "So why is she different?"

"I named her, Leslie." Cat said as she got up and took her drink away, "I am doing everything I can to cultivate a relationship between Supergirl and Catco. If I could legally adopt her, I would."

Kara smiled in amusement at that.

"I read your article, Cat. You're just as hard on her as I am." Leslie said.

"Supergirl is off the table." Cat told her, "Effective immediately."

"What, you're dictating my content now?" Leslie demanded, outraged.

"Yes. Supergirl is changing the conversation of National City." Cat said, "People don't want your brand of negativity anymore, Leslie. They want optimism, hope, positivity."

"You're a hypocrite, Cat." Leslie snarled as she turned away.

"And you're finished, Leslie." Cat said as she turned around in shock.

"I have two years left on my contract." Leslie pointed out, "You are too proud, and you're too cheap to buy me out."

"That's true." Cat said as she started signing some papers, "However, I'm not firing you, I'm transferring you to traffic chopper. You'll be National City's highest paid traffic reporter."

A shocked and insulted Leslie said, "You do this, you will regret it."

"Rush hour starts at 4:30. If you're not in the CatCopter when it goes up, you'll be hearing from my lawyer." Cat said coldly before doing a mock gasp, "Oh, and you better take some Dramamine, it looks like it's going to be a bumpy ride."

Leslie glared at Cat and walked out of her office.

* * *

In his house, Donald was sleeping at the night. Or trying to sleep. His nightmares wouldn't let him. There wasn't much he could do at Thanksgiving.

* * *

"_YOU CAN'T BETRAY YOUR OWN PEOPLE!" Thor yelled to Loki._

"_THEY ARE NOT MY PEOPLE!" Loki roared back._

* * *

Donald started rolling around in his bed as his emotions made lightning crack in the sky.

* * *

"It's too much." He CatCopter pilot said to Leslie as he saw the lightning, "I'm taking her back in."

"The hell you are." Leslie said, "Cat Lady wants me to cover traffic, we're covering traffic."

* * *

_A 1000 feet giant fire monster rose as Thor watched in horror._

"_Tremble before me Asgard! I am your doom!" Surtur roared as he started destroying the buildings._

* * *

Donald started groaning as the lightning got worse.

* * *

The lightning hit the tail of the CatCopter and it started flying haywire.

* * *

Kara and Alex looked up from the street as the people screamed in terror.

"Kara." Alex said.

"Clear the sidewalk." Kara said as she ran off.

"Everybody, off the street!" Alex ordered the scared people, "Clear the sidewalk. Get inside."

* * *

Kara flew up as Supergirl. The pilot fell off but she caught him and put him down before flying back up.

"No. No, no, no." Leslie said in horror as the CatCopter hit against some glass.

She gasped when the CatCopter stopped in one place, "What the hell?"

She turned to see Supergirl holding it.

"You!" She said.

"Grab my hand." Kara said as she gave her a hand.

Leslie took it.

* * *

_Thor roared as he fired a God Blast at Surtur from Mjolnir, using all of his godly energies. Surtur was sent flying back and greatly weakened as Thor ran out of energy and fell on the ground, panting._

* * *

Donald woke up with a roar and that was his mistake.

* * *

A lightning bolt hit Kara and Leslie through her. Kara screamed in pain as the lightning actually damaged her a little and Leslie screamed too.

* * *

Next day, National City Hospital

Kara and Cat stood in front of the comatose Leslie as Donald Blake was injecting her with an IV drip.

"I truly hate hospitals." Cat said, "How much longer until it's appropriate for us to leave?"

"You can leave whenever you want." Donald sighed.

"You don't really mean that." Kara told Cat.

"Oh, I do." She said, "I am intensely germ-phobic. And I'm not crazy about Leslie's new do. It's very Katy Perry."

"If you didn't care about Leslie, you wouldn't be paying for this hospital room." Kara said, "Does she have any family?"

"Not that she's mentioned." Cat said.

"Well, then, who were those from?" Kara asked as she gestured to some flowers and balloons.

"Her fans." Cat said, "Apparently, there's a whole shrine in front of Catco. I'm certain I'm going to have to step over it when I go in."

Kara sighed and said, "Supergirl must feel awful."

"Not as awful as I do." Donald suddenly said as the two women looked over at him in confusion.

"What?" Kara asked.

"I just feel very awful when I see people hurt like this." Donald said and they nodded.

"Why should she feel awful ?" Cat asked, "She saved the pilot, she prevented the CatCopter from crashing into the ground, and Leslie is still alive. I put her in that helicopter. If anybody should feel guilty, it's me. Not that I do."

'I am the guilty one.' Donald said to himself.

"Okay, that's long enough." Cat said, "We've paid our respects, and I have a company to run. After you."

Kara nodded and walked off but not before exchanging a look with Donald. He just smiled at her and she smiled back. There was something about him that she found a bit familiar. And he looked very handsome too. Pushing those thoughts at the back of her head, she walked off.

"Get up off your ass, Willis." Cat told Leslie, "You and I both know that you're tougher than a bolt of lightning. Come on."

"I hope she is tougher than a bolt of lightning." Donald said.

"Oh, Dr….."

"Blake. Donald Blake." Thor said and she nodded.

Cat gave him a card, "Here's my number."

"For what?" He asked.

"Call me." She smiled and walked out as he shook his head in amusement. Why women of this realm were attracted to him, he had no clue.

He walked out and back to his office as the lights in the room began to flicker.

* * *

"_Now for the latest on Leslie Willis, the shock-jock National City loves to hate. Willis is currently in a coma at National City General, although her fate would have been much more grim had it not been for the timely arrival of Supergirl."_

"Turn it off." Eliza said.

"I'm watching it." Alex countered.

"Off!"

"I knew it." Alex said as she turned the TV off and got up, "You are mad. Well, go ahead and say it."

"I don't understand how you could allow this." Eliza said, "Let your sister put on that cape."

"She has done amazing things." Alex countered.

"I know that and I am very proud of her, but she's also put herself in danger." Eliza said in concern.

"She's an adult." Alex pointed out, "She's going to do things that you don't like. That is not my fault."

"She's been here 12 years, and still thinks deep down everyone is as good as she is." Eliza said, "You know better. You should have stopped her."

She sighed, "I-I thought I could count on you to watch out for her."

"I do know better about people. I wish I didn't." Alex said, "You know-No, I-I just remembered I have something to do at work."

She then walked off.

* * *

Leslie staggered out of the hospital, some lightning sparkling off her.

"What is this?" She muttered to herself.

A man saw her and with a smirk said, "Looks like it's my lucky day. Halloween was last month. But with a body like that, all I can say is, Happy Turkey Day to me."

"Back off loser!" Leslie snarled as some lightning sparked off her.

"Oh." He chuckled as he touched her shoulder, "We should have some fun."

"Keep away from me!" She roared and her lightning hit him, knocking him out.

"Oh. Oh." She said in shock before smirking, "Nice rush."

She then transformed her whole body into electrical energy and disappeared into an electrical light particle in the alley.

* * *

At Kara's home- Alex, Winn and Eliza were sitting together for Thanksgiving. Kara had gone off to attend a call from James.

"So, uh, Eliza, you are a scientist?" Winn asked, "That's cool."

"A scientist is a general term, dear. I am a bio-engineer." Eliza said before gesturing to Alex, "Alex is in the same field. You know, I guess being a lab rat, it runs in the family."

"There's something I have to tell you." Alex suddenly said as she sipped her wine, not wanting to lie to her mother anymore.

"Okay. Is everything all right?" Eliza asked.

"When I was at Stanford, I was doing research in genetic engineering." Alex started explaining, "And my work and connection to Kara, it came under scrutiny. And I was recruited by the government. I'm not just a doctor. I'm an operative for an organization called the DEO. We monitor alien life here on Earth. I work in the field with Kara."

That is when Kara came back as Alex continued, "I mean, that is my job, Mom, I look out for her."

Eliza didn't look pleased as Winn tried to diffuse the situation, "I would be happy to carve this, Eliza."

"Are you out of your mind?" Eliza exploded at Alex as she got up.

"Oh, here we go." Alex sighed.

"Who wants green beans?" Winn asked to diffuse the situation.

"How could you do this, Alexandra?" Eliza asked angrily.

"She called her "Alexandra."" Kara whispered to Winn, "This is gonna get ugly."

"How could I do what?" Alex asked angrily, "Devote my entire life to watching over Kara? Well, I don't know, maybe it's because it's what you've told me to do since I was 14 years old."

"You lied to me for years." Eliza said.

"Is that what you got from all of that?" Alex asked incredulously, "So, Kara risks her life to protect other people, and she is a hero. And yet, I do the same, and I'm in trouble? That is perfect."

"You think your father would be proud of this?" Eliza asked.

"I will never win with you." Alex shook her head and walked into her room, slamming the door.

"Oh. Yeah, I should go." Winn said as he got up, "Hey, thanks."

"Sorry." She said.

"That's okay." He assured as he walked away.

"I don't understand why you would react like that." Kara told Eliza.

"No, Kara, you don't." Eliza said.

"She said you got mad at her for my decision to tell the world who I am. It's not her fault that I decided to become Supergirl. That was my choice." Kara defended her sister.

"I know." Eliza said.

"You were always so much harder on her than me. Why?" Kara demanded.

Her phone beeped and she looked at it with a sigh, "Ms. Grant has an emergency at the office. I'm gonna go handle it."

She walked out as Eliza had an unreadable look on her face.

* * *

Donald walked into Leslie's room to check up on her but to his shock, she wasn't there.

"Odin's beard." He cursed as he ran out of the hospital.

* * *

"What's the emergency?" Kara asked as she walked inside.

"Last minute conference call to London and Beijing and nothing is working. Not my computer, not my phone, not my backup phone. I got that text off to you and then, boom!" Cat said as Kara tried toet the computer to work, "Everything just died."

"Maybe that's a sign you shouldn't work on Thanksgiving." Kara joked.

"I always work on Thanksgivings, thank you very much. I know it probably seems sad to you, but I love it." Cat said, "Carter is with his dad, my mother won't eat a flightless bird, and I am not pulled in by employees who need constant wet-nursing."

"I think we need Winn's help." Kara said.

"What's a "Winn"?" Cat asked and Kara looked incredulous.

"He's-He's the IT guy." She tried to remind Cat, "Sits right across from me."

Suddenly the lights went out and Cat huffed, "What fresh incompetence is this?"

Suddenly a voice rang out, "Gobble, gobble. Miss…..Miss me?"

"Leslie?" Cat asked in shock.

There was static across the monitors and suddenly Leslie appeared on them, "No. Leslie Willis is dead. D-E-A-D. Dead. She died in that CatCopter of yours. This is Leslie 2.0. Livewire. And you and I. We're gonna have words."

She then disappeared as Cat said, "My God, Leslie."

Leslie then disappeared from the monitors and appeared in front of them.

Kara and Cat ran off as Leslie tried to fire at them but got a statue instead.

"Get down, get down." Kara whispered as the two crouched behind a shelf.

"She was in a coma." She whispered to Cat.

"Yeah. Clearly, she's recovered." Cat said.

"Ms. Grant, we have to get help." Kara said.

"Yes. Yes. Security." Cat said.

"Security is 20 floors down." Kara reminded her.

"Go, go. I'll keep her busy." Cat said.

"But-"

"No-"

"20 floors down."

"Go, go." Cat said and Kara ran off.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." Leslie said as she arrived in the room and went through some monitors. Cat tried to run off but Leslie stopped her.

"What happened to you, Leslie?" Cat asked.

"I've transcended." Leslie replied, "Do you really care how or why?"

"Not particularly." Cat said.

Leslie fired at her but Supergirl flew in through the window and took the blow as both grunted.

"You don't have to do this." Supergirl tried to reason with her, "Let me help you."

Leslie scoffed, "I'm good as is."

She fired again but Hood suddenly jumped through the window and leapt in the way. Supergirl noted that he absorbed the lightning.

"You need to get out of here! Go, go!" She told Cat who ran into the elevator.

"How did you do that?" Livewire asked Hood.

"The accident. It was my fault. I'm sorry." Hood said.

"Oh but don't be. I love this." Leslie said as she tried to disappear but Hood suddenly pointed his hand at her and threw her into the other direction.

"How are you doing that?" Leslie asked in shock.

"You get your powers from me. And I can control lightning." Hood said before punching her out.

As he was about to turn away, Supergirl suddenly saw his face and her eyes widened in shock.

Hood ran to the window and jumped off before flying away.

"Dr. Blake?"

* * *

**And that's the end of this. The rest of the episode will go as it did minus the Livewire stuff.**

**I made Thor control Livewire's own lightning to beat her.**

**Hope you enjoyed. **


	6. Red Faced

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**This chapter starts after the first fight with Red Tornado.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it. Yeah he does. I got it from there actually. Lad you liked my way. Like I said, the last time Thor was a stud in the comics was when he beat the shit out of Iron Man for creating his clone. I might use Eric Allan Kramer. There is a 50/50 chance for a romance between them. Thor won't spill his guts just like that once but when he does, I hope it makes sense. It might look rushed because I'm cutting scenes of episodes but it won't be. Yeah, it makes sense. Yup. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 6- Red Faced

Donald was sitting in the lawn of his house on a bench comfortably when he saw shadow hovering above him and immediately knew who it was.

"Supergirl." He said as he looked up with a smirk, "Or should I say Kara Danvers."

"What?" Kara said in shock as she landed in front of him, "How do you know?"

"Those glasses are a terrible disguise. I have no idea how anyone hasn't figured it out yet." Donald smirked as he opened his door and started walking inside, "But then again, I use glasses and different hairstyles too."

Kara followed him into his house and looked around. It looked pretty simple but some of the walls had beautiful and ancient looking designs on them. Probably historical or mythological.

"Mythology fan?" Kara asked and he simply nodded.

He started making a latte, "You want latte?"

She simply shook her head as Donald made one for himself and sat down. Taking a sip, he said, "So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Who are you?" Kara asked him, "And what are you doing here?"

"I'm a doctor who happens to control lightning." Blake joked as he drank a bit more, "Now if you're stupid, you will believe me and fly off. And if you're smart, you won't believe what I'm saying but still fly off."

"Yeah. I know. My cousin told me you packed a punch." Kara said.

"And he is much more powerful and experienced than you." Donald said as he finished his latte, "So that should tell you something."

"I'm not here to fight." Kara said, "I simply want to ask you- What do you want?"

"I want to live in peace and help people." Donald simply said as he got up.

"You can't live in peace if you continue doing what you're doing." Kara told him, "And besides, people who go around helping people like that, they don't stop."

"How do you know?" Donald asked.

"Because I won't stop trying to help." She said, "Would you come with me?"

"I don't think so." Donald said, "I am good as I am."

"You sure?" Kara asked, "You look very lonely to me."

At that point, Donald got up angrily, "I know what I am!"

"I don't think you do." Kara said, "On one hand, you want to live in peace. On the other, you want to fight bad guys. What is it that you really want to do? And what are your motivations?"

Donald simply sighed and turned away, "You can use some training and you need to control your anger. I saw the news today."

"Maybe you can teach me." Kara said.

"Not interested. I think I will live in peace." Donald said. Kara sighed in disappointment and flew off as Donald had a contemplative look on his face.

She was right really. What did he want to do? Live in peace or fight bad guys? Because he couldn't do both. And he couldn't let himself be haunted by his past forever.

* * *

Night

James, Lucy and General Sam Lane walked out from dinner when to their shock, Red Tornado flew up in front of them, its lower body swirling like a tornado.

James quickly messaged Kara as people ran around in fear and it fired an aerokinetic blast at Lucy, sending her flying back into some tables.

"LUCY!" James yelled in horror as he ran up to her as Sam told Red Tornado, "I order you to disengage immediately!"

It flew down to him and was about to punch when Kara flew in the way and blocked, "I'm not gonna lt you hurt them."

It twisted out of her grip and dodged two punches before being kicked away as James picked up Lucy and walked off with Sam.

Red Tornado then created a powerful tornado and flew off as the tornado started moving towards the people, risking their lives. Kara flew towards it before it could suck up any people, intending to stop it.

That was when the storm suddenly died down slowly and faded away. Kara looked down in shock to see Donald, in his Hood persona, standing on the ground with his hand raised. He had made the storm disappear.

He nodded at her and walked away as the people cheered for her, believing she had saved them.

* * *

DEO

"Well, nothing's broken." The medic said as he checked up Lucy, "She's lucky."

"You saved my life." Lucy said to Kara, "Thank you."

"Of course." Kara said, "Though I didn't. Hood guy did."

"Okay. I will thank him when I see him." Lucy said.

"You let that thing get away." Sam said as he walked, "I thought you were on our side."

"I tried. It fought harder this time, faster. Like it learned a thing or two from the last go." Kara argued.

"It's like it knew you'd choose to save those people." Lucy said, "The tornado was just a diversion to get away. He used your humanity against you. It's a different thing Hood guy saved everyone first but he used that to get away."

"And now more innocent humans could be in danger. If anything else happens, you and the DEO will both be held accountable." Sam said to Kara.

"That's enough, General." Hank Henshaw said to Kara's surprise as he walked up to them.

"My team analyzed Red Tornado's dermal covering. It's made of a biosynthetic polymer which contains traces of lead. To suppress X-ray vision, right? The android wasn't meant to fight insurgents. It was designed to kill Kryptonians." Hank revealed as Kara looked a bit offended.

"You've got Fort Rozz aliens locked up downstairs. Monsters. Abominations. Some of them have wings. Some have horns. And others spit acid. Do you know the difference between them and her?" Sam asked, "She's blonde."

"She tried to save you and your daughter, tonight. And she would have if Hood had not saved you first. You don't owe her fear and contempt. You owe her a thank you." Hank told him in an aggressive tone.

He just walked off as Kara looked at Hank gratefully, surprised that he had stuck up for her.

* * *

Later

"Thanks to Maxwell Lord, we know Dr. Morrow is still controlling Red Tornado." Alex told Kara and Hank, "That's why it's targeting General Lane."

"Morrow wants revenge on Lane for mothballing his project." Kara realized.

"So, if we take out Dr. Morrow, we take out Red Tornado." Alex said.

"So, how do we find this Morrow?" Hank asked.

"We draw out the android. Then we trace the relay signal Dr. Morrow's using to control it back to Dr. Morrow." Alex said, "Kara, keep Red Tornado occupied until I can shut it down."

She walked off as Hank asked Kara, "Think you can keep your cool this time?"

"I'm not afraid of my anger anymore. I can use it." Kara said, "Channel it to work for me, not against me."

"General Lane." Hank called out to him, "I think we may have a solution that will rectify your screw up. But I'll need your help."

* * *

"Signal's in." Alex said as she followed it.

* * *

Red Tornado flew in front of Lane and tried to hit him several times but went through him as Lane gave him a salute and disappeared. He was a hologram.

* * *

"How did you manage to project a thermally accurate 3D hologram of me over 70 miles away?" Sam asked Hank.

"Technology from those Kryptonians you're so scared of." Hank told him.

* * *

Red Tornado was hit from behind by metal shelling and turned around to see Kara and a huge gun.

"I think I got its attention." She said.

* * *

Alex walked to where the signal had led her to see the monitors open but Morrow wasn't operating on them.

"That won't do anything."

She turned to see Morrow standing there with a device on his head, "Telepathic relay interface, to control his cerebral matrix. If you want to stop him, you'll have to cease any neural function from his creator. You'll have to kill me."

"You don't have to throw your life away." Alex said as she pointed her gun at him.

"The Red Tornado is my life." He said and struck her hand with a rod, disarming her as she backed to avoid more strikes and blocking one, punched him before kicking him away in a rotatory motion.

* * *

Kara avoided a punch from Red Tornado before punching it back and flew up to avoid another one as it fell down. She flew down at it as it fired its tornadoes at her.

* * *

Alex blocked Morrow's attack and punched him in the abdomen and face before being kicked back.

* * *

Kara got up as Red Tornado lifted her by the throat and slamming her to the wall, punched her down before grabbing her in a chokehold.

* * *

Morrow tried to grab Alex's gun but she pushed him off, though he got it anyway. The two struggled for the gun as he fired just when Alex took it back and pointed it at him, killing him as a result.

* * *

Red Tornado let Kara go as she tried to catch her breath.

"You did it." Kara said to Alex via earpiece when Red Tornado, to her horror, got back up.

"It's still going. It's still going." She said to them.

* * *

"Agent Danvers." Hank called out.

* * *

"No commands are being transmitted to the android." Alex said as she looked at the monitor, "Kara, it's become sentient."

* * *

Red Tornado sent Kara flying back with an attack. She got back up, snarling with rage.

And then she fired her heat vision at it with an angry roar, channeling her anger in a positive way.

* * *

_Kara hugged her mother Alura one last time with tears in her eyes._

* * *

Kara continued firing at Red Tornado.

* * *

_Kara's pod flew off as Krypton exploded behind her._

* * *

Kara gave another roar and with her powerful heat vision, blasted Red Tornado into pieces. She then fell down on her knees and panted heavily as Hank asked, "Supergirl, are you okay?"

"I'm here." She said as she caught her breath, "I'm-I'm okay It's over."

"Well done."

She turned around to see Donald standing there in his Hood persona. He gave her a hand and she took it gratefully as he helped her up.

"What're you doing here?" Kara asked.

"I decided to take your offer." Donald said, "I will train you."

"But I already learnt how to channel my anger positively." Kara said.

"I can help you do better than that." Donald said, "I can help you be better. The anger I just saw, I have seen it before. In myself. And one other."

"Who are you?" Kara asked.

Donald smirked. If he wanted to help her help people and gain her trust, he needed to be honest.

With a smirk, Donald said, "I am Thor."

* * *

**And that's the end.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed.**

**Next chapter we will get to know more about Thor. Hope this wasn't too rushed though it might look that way because I didn't do the full episode but a lot of this episode was the James/Kara garbage which I hate.**


	7. Human for a Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thank you for the review. Glad you enjoyed. Yes there was a whole lot of thinking. Glad his attitude was great. Agreed. No this chapter isn't but the next one can be. Yeah she can. We will see about Eric Allan Kramer. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 7- Human for a Day

"So what did you want to talk about?" Donald asked as him and Kara sat across from each other at National Perk, the coffee house.

"I lost my powers." Kara said.

"What? How?" Donald asked her as he sipped his latte.

"The fight with Red Tornado. It drained me." Kara said, "Now I will have to wait to recharge myself."

"Well, that sucks. I can't help you with that." Donald said, "And machines are the worst."

"You've never lost your powers before?" Kara asked.

"I have, but I forgot I had powers in the first place." Donald said.

"What?" Kara asked in shock.

"Long story." Donald said.

"How did you lose them?" Kara asked.

"Because of my arrogance, my father banished me into this realm and stripped me of my powers, my titles and my hammer. And I lost my memory too." Donald told her, "But with some kind of magic, he managed to give me a new memory and life as Dr. Donald Blake, private doctor. And everyone somehow knew me."

"Wow! That is-" Kara trailed off, "I got no words for that."

"Don't blame you." Donald said, "So you're the last daughter of Krypton?"

"Yes." Kara said, "My parents put me in a pod and sent me off after my cousin but the explosion derailed my pod and trapped me in the Phantom Zone for 24 years before it land on Earth where my cousin was all grown up already. He put me with my adoptive family."

"I am sorry to hear that." Donald said, empathizing with her as he too had experiences with losing home and people he cared about.

"Well, I gotta go to work." Kara said as she got up, "Good to share talk."

"All right." Donald said kindly as she walked off, "Good luck."

"Thanks."

* * *

Later, Kara was walking with a coffee in her hand when James called out to her, "Hey, hey."

"Hi!" Kara smiled as the two walked together.

With a chuckle, Kara asked, "Where are you headed?"

"Uh, look at a rental." James said, "Lucy and I are getting a place together actually."

"That's awesome." Kara said with a chuckle and then suddenly sneezed.

"Lost your powers." James said, "Solar flare."

"I did not know we were calling it that." Kara said.

"Well, Superman does." James said," Well, he likes to name them. You know, heat vision, - freeze breath-"

"He's such a nerd." Kara said as James laughed, "I don't know, today, I'm less Girl of Steel and more Girl of Stucco."

"Oh, you'll be all right." James said, "Just lay low and enjoy your time off, you know."

"Yeah. You're right. The world can survive without Supergirl for one day." Kara said and the two chuckled before there was suddenly a rumbling. The two looked up in horror to see a bridge breaking.

People screamed in horror as a car ran at Kara.

"KARA!" James yelled and pushed her out of the way but she hit the ground so hard that her arm broke.

* * *

Donald walked out of the hospital and threw his latte away.

"Why are you so angry today, mother?" Donald muttered as he raised his hands and soon, the earth stopped shaking and slowed down before coming to a stop. He sighed in relief.

* * *

Kara moaned in pain as James ran up to her in concern, "Kara? You okay?"

"No." She said, "I think my arm might be broken."

He immediately took off his jacket and wrapped it around her arm as a sling. The two then continued walking as people ran around them.

They looked up to see helicopters flying around.

"Oh God!" Kara muttered to herself.

* * *

Later, Kara and James were sent by Cat to stop Maxwell Lord from spreading panic and counter his message about Supergirl.

Max Lord gave some supplies to a worker and smiled as Olsen took a picture.

"Jimmy Olsen." Max smiled, "Thank you for shooting our relief efforts."

"Of course." James said politely as two shook hands.

"I'd heard you hung up your camera." Max said.

"Ah, well, I still break it out when the need arises." James said as Max looked at Kara.

"You look familiar." He said to her.

"We've met. Um, I'm Cat Grant's assistant, Kara." Kara said, "I-I have to say, I think what you're doing today is wonderful. But, uh, I found what you said on TV a little - surprising."

"You mean about Supergirl?" Max asked and she nodded, "If you knew me, you wouldn't be surprised."

"Oh, I know you." Kara chuckled, "But-But don't you think that That people need a more positive message right now? Hope instead of fear? I just think that if Supergirl could be here today, right now, she would be-"

Lord snickered, "Why? Because Cat Grant says so? She might as well be Supergirl's PR flack, slapping that S on everything just to make money."

"What are you doing?" Kara asked him.

"I want everyone to know who's helping them in their time of need, a human being." Max said as he handed her and James water bottles, "Supergirl lulls us into complacency. She fools us into thinking she'll save us and renders us incapable of saving ourselves. Like heroin, or the welfare state."

"That's cynical." Kara said.

"It's realistic." Max countered, "If anything, Supergirl should be thanking me for what I'm not saying."

"Which is what?" Kara asked.

"She lost her powers." Lord said and she had a shocked expression for a second as he continued, "Explains why she's nowhere to be found. I'm guessing she blew out her photovoltaic capabilities fighting that military android. She's a dead battery now."

"You can't be sure of that." Kara said.

"I've studied Superman." Lord said, "It takes him roughly 48 hours to recharge. We're way past that. If Supergirl hasn't gotten her powers back by now, there's a good chance she never will. And that means - we're on our own."

"Miss Danvers?"

Kara turned around to see Donald walking towards them, wearing apron doctors wore.

"Dr. Blake?" Kara asked, "Surprised to see you here."

"Well, I have an obligation to help people in times like these." Donald said before shaking hands with Lord, "Mr. Lord."

"Dr. Blake." Lord said, "I have heard so much about you."

"The same is true the other way." Donald said.

Suddenly, a sobbing woman ran up to them, "Help! Please! My dad needs help over there!"

The four quickly ran after her.

"Over here. Help. Please, please, he's right here." The woman cried as Kara, Donald and Lord kneeled near her.

He's got a tension pneumothorax." Lord said.

"That's right." Donald agreed.

"You're a doctor?" Kara asked Lord in shock.

"Did med school in a year." Lord said, "He needs to get to the hospital."

"I called 911 but they haven't come yet." The woman said.

"Paramedics are swamped." Lord said.

"I once saw a clip of Supergirl in the news. She flew someone over there to the hospital." The woman said.

"Unless you know where she is, we're your dad's only hope." Lord told her.

"Fortunately, I've got a large bore needle." Donald said to everyone's relief. Applying the right pressure, he inserted it into the man's chest as air gushed out.

"Phew!" Kara sighed in relief.

"He still needs a hospital, but not immediately." Donald said.

"I will get one free in five minutes." Lord quickly said as he started walking off.

"Thank you. Thank you." The woman cried as she hugged Lord and Donald.

"It's okay. He'll be all right." Donald told her.

Kara felt relieved that at least someone could save people in Supergirl's absence as both a doctor and a hero.

* * *

Later, Donald and Kara were sitting together.

"You saved the man's life. Thank you." She said to him.

"No problem." Donald said.

"These past few weeks have been the best of my life. I was starting to make a difference. I was helping people the way that I've always wanted." Kara started, "Do you know what that's like, to just have that ripped away?"

"Not exactly." Donald said, "Like I told you, I didn't remember. But now, powers or not, I am the same man. And I do know that you're the same woman that you were before this. I have seen you in action. Losing your powers has not changed that."

"It's changed everything. I-I feel-I feel so helpless." Kara said.

"What you're feeling is human." Donald said, "I know that now."

"What if Max Lord What if what he said was right? What if mine never come back? And what kind of a hero does that make me without them?" Kara scoffed, "I couldn't even save one man who would have died if not for you."

"No hero can save everyone. Not even Superman. Not even me." Donald said, "But a real hero never stops trying."

Kara nodded at him in appreciation when they heard glass crashing and looked to see a mob trying to rob a store.

Kara got up as Donald stopped her, "Hey, hey. What? No, no. Hey! What are you doing?"

"Like you said, I can't stop trying." Kara told him.

"Yes, when you get your powers back." Donald said, "But that's a mob scene. They could have guns. You could get shot."

"I can't do nothing." Kara retorted.

"You being killed is not gonna help anybody." Donald said, "I'm going. Stay here!"

He then walked off as Kara sighed, knowing she wouldn't listen to him.

* * *

"Get behind the counter!" The thugs told the shop owners.

"Don't do this to my store!" The owner said.

"Shut up!" The thug said as he switched the gun between him and the woman, "Don't make me shoot you."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The two turned around to see Hood standing there. They aimed their guns at him as Supergirl walked up next to him, to his own shock.

"That's not going to work on me." She said.

The two walked towards them as the thug said, "Stay back. Don't come any closer."

"You don't want to hurt these people." Donald said calmly.

* * *

CatCo

Winn managed to fix the camera for the live stream as Cat started, "People of National City. This is Cat Grant, coming to you from Catco Plaza. We've just, minutes ago, restarted our broadcasting capabilities."

She sighed and putting her written message down along with her glasses she said, "Look. We're all suffering through a major disaster. Now, you could react to this crisis by being petty and divisive or preying on other people's fears. And after all, it is human to be selfish. But isn't it also human to face our weaknesses and rise above them? Act like a superhero, even if you aren't one?"

* * *

"We know you're scared. We all are." Supergirl told the thugs as her hands shook.

"You want to save yourself, your family. But don't you see that we are all in this together?" Hood asked them.

* * *

CatCo

"It's true. Supergirl has not been located yet." Cat said, "But her spirit stays with us, her insistence on seeing the best in people, a call for us to heed our better angels."

* * *

"There's about a dozen ways that we could stop you right now." Hood told the thugs.

"But I don't think we have to." Supergirl finished.

* * *

CatCo

"Supergirl has faith in us." Cat said.

* * *

"Because this is not you." Supergirl said.

"It isn't any of you." Hood agreed.

* * *

CatCo

"So let's have a little faith in her." Cat said, "Supergirl will return when we need her most. Until then, we need to help each other."

* * *

"I believe that we are better than this." Supergirl said.

* * *

CatCo

"Call us, share your stories of heroism. Let's show the world what we're really made of." Cat said with a smile, "And, no, we can't do what Supergirl does, but we choose who we want to be. We must choose to do what we can."

* * *

"And I know you're gonna choose to be a better man." Hood told the thug who by now had some tears in his eyes.

He slowly started lowering his gun and handed it to Supergirl as James clicked a picture of the inspiring moment from the corner.

Hood and Supergirl smiled at the man who was clearly panicking and that had led him to do this.

"That was very inspiring now, wasn't it?" An elderly man with a bushy moustache and a bright smile said to James who nodded.

* * *

Later, CatCo

Kara, Winn and James were talking when there was a rumble.

"Everybody okay?" James asked everyone as he arrived.

"Yeah, yeah, we're okay." Winn said when there was an explosion.

"That wasn't an aftershock, that was an explosion." Kara said.

"It's got to be the gas line." Winn said.

"I'll check the stairs." James said as he ran off.

"Please let nobody be up there." Winn said as he called the floor.

"Yeah. Hello." A man's voice said.

"Of course there's someone up there." Winn muttered, "Hi, hi, yes. We're just a few floors below you. Help is on the way."

He whispered to Kara, "Um, I just lied to an entire floor of trapped people in a burning building, what's our next move?"

"The stairwell's blocked going up." James said as he returned.

"We have to at least get everyone on this floor downstairs." Kara said.

"So, what about the people upstairs?" Winn asked.

The man on the phone said, "We can't get out, okay?"

"The elevator shaft." Kara whispered as she ran to it.

The three reached the elevator shaft as Kara and James opened it and the latter climbed up the shaft to the elevator and opened the doors, helping the people climb down the ladder.

The elevator suddenly shook again and he fell off, grabbing onto the shaft to save himself.

"James!" Kara yelled, "James!"

"Go get help! Hurry!" Winn yelled to the ones they had saved and they ran off as he muttered, "Geez, I thought I panicked under pressure."

"James!" Kara yelled, "Reach for the ladder! Reach!"

James fell off as the shaft broke and Winn watched in horror when he felt something fast move beside him and saw Kara's sling lying on the ground.

As James fell, Supergirl flew down and grabbing him, flew back up and put him on the ground to everyone's relief.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." She told James.

"Well I guess that's what you needed." James told her.

"There's a city out there that really needs you." Winn said.

"Go get 'em, Supergirl." James said as Kara flew off and the two watched.

She saw some children trapped in a bus that was going down and flying there, pushed it back up. She smiled at the children who waved at her as she flew off.

She saw a burning building and was about to use her freeze breath when it rained suddenly and the fire was put out. She looked back to see Donald standing on a building in his Hood persona. He nodded at her with a smile and she nodded back and flew off as Lord saw her.

* * *

Later, after Alex had talked to Kara, she walked up to Hank who was sitting on a couch.

"You're wondering how I got out of a pair of locked handcuffs." Hank said.

"For starters." She snarled.

"There's only one other living person who knows the truth. You sure you want to hear this? You can't share this with anyone. Not even Kara. Can you do that?" Hank asked.

"You're the one who taught me to keep secrets from her." Alex reminded him.

"I am not Hank Henshaw. He died the same night as your father." 'Hank' said to her shock, "The DEO had been pursuing an alien for months. Not one of the Fort Rozz prisoners, but an innocent one stranded on this planet. With the help of your father, the DEO tracked the alien to a remote location in Peru. Henshaw led the squadron sent to - terminate him."

"My father would never have been part of a mission like that." Alex said.

"You're right. Jeremiah Danvers was a good man. He realized the alien they were hunting wasn't a threat." 'Hank' told her, "He was a refugee, like your sister. Sole survivor of a lost world. Your father tried to stop the mission, but Henshaw was obsessed. He'd finally trapped the alien he'd been hunting for so long. So, Jeremiah made the ultimate sacrifice. He gave his life to save that alien. Your father died a hero."

He looked up to see Alex had tears in her eyes.

"That alien. Is that you?" She asked and he nodded, "But how are you him? And then why did you call Kara dangerous?"

"I am a shape shifter. When Hank Henshaw died, I assumed his identity to reform the DEO." 'Hank' said as he got up and walked up to her before saying emotionally, "And I was wrong to call Kara dangerous. But I also made your father a promise, that I would take care of his daughter. I recruited you so that I would honor that promise and protect you as if you were my own child."

Alex had more tears in her eyes by now, "If you're not Hank Henshaw, who are you?"

'Hank' turned around and his eyes glowed red as he said, "I am the sole survivor of my planet. The Last Son of Mars."

He turned around as his skin turned green and he grew a bit bigger. His chest could be visibly seen rising and falling as he took breaths.

"My name is J'onn J'onzz."

* * *

Later, after an inspiring chat with Cat as Supergirl, Kara was flying in the air with a smile, happy to have her powers back when someone slammed into her hard.

She crashed on a rooftop and got up as two men flew down to her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

That was when Astra flew down and said, "They're with me."

"Astra." Kara said in shock as the two grabbed her by the arms.

"My dear niece." Astra smirked, "Did you really think this was over?"

* * *

**Yes, I decided Gaea would be Thor's mother in this with Frigga being his loving step-mom like in the comics.**

**The scene where Cat gives her speech and Kara stops the thugs is one of the few times the show tried to be inspiring and actually succeeded.**

**Did you spot the Stan Lee cameo? He was a great man. May he rest in peace.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	8. The Origins of Thor Part I: Banishment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thank you for the review. Glad you enjoyed. Glad the talk was nice and yup on everything you said in your first paragraph. You will see her reactions later. I'm no fan of James but really, he was just doing his job when he took the picture. In Season 1 I was indifferent to him. I started hating him Season 2 onwards. You will see on everything else. Yeah, RIP Stan Lee. This story and many others won't exist without him and yeah, he made heroes would relate to instead of look up to. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 8- The Origins of Thor Part I: Banishment

"My dear niece." Astra smirked, "Did you really think this was over?"

Kara managed to free herself and punching both the men away, flew up, only for one of them to grab her leg and pull her back down as the other one punched her away.

Astra then grabbed her and to her shock, pulled out the Kryptonite knife Hank had stabbed her with, holding it to her throat.

"Why doesn't Kryptonite hurt you?" Kara asked.

"Kryptonite?" Astra asked as she pushed Kara back, "Is that what you call it? It's just like any other dangerous substance. Shield yourself in the right materials and it becomes harmless."

She then kicked Kara, staggering her back again.

"Afraid of a fair fight?" Kara asked.

"I don't want to fight you, Kara." Astra said as she moved closer, "I've been blaming you for things that happened a long-

"Don't touch me!" Kara said.

"Your mother always said you had the heart of a hero." Astra said, "I need for you to be a hero, Kara. It's time for us to be a family again."

"You're not my family." Kara snarled.

"I know you hate me." Astra said.

"Good." Kara said, "We understand each other."

She then threw herself off the roof and crashed into the ground. Astra and the others looked down with X-Ray vision but she wasn't there.

"She's gone, General." Her man told her.

* * *

DEO

"Astra's back and she's up to something." Kara said as she walked with Alex and Hank, "And she has your Kryptonite knife."

"You didn't get that back by any chance?" Hank asked but she shook her head, "I really like that knife."

"Wait a minute. So the Kryptonite wasn't affecting her?" Alex asked and Kara shook her head again, "How can that be?"

"Oh, that's more awesome news." Kara said sarcastically, "She has created a suit that makes her invulnerable to it."

"That changes the game." Hank said as him and Alex exchanged a look, "Why'd she attack you now, after all this time?"

"She's recruiting me for her crazy cause, whatever it is." Kara explained, "She said Earth needs both of us. But according to the A.I. of my mother, Astra's idea of helping people on Krypton was blowing up government buildings, so-"

"She wants you off the board." Hank said, "This could be the beginning of what we've feared since Fort Rozz first crashed on Earth, a city-wide attack."

"I'll head out now." Kara said sincerely.

"No, wait a minute." Alex stopped her, "You need at least a few hours of rest to recover."

"Now is not the time to big sister me, okay?" Kara laughed.

"You're no good to anyone if you go out there weakened and she kills you." Hank pointed out to her, "Go home. Sleep. Knock her on her ass another day."

"Will you stop handling me?" An agitated Kara said, "It's my job to stop her-"

"No. It's not." Alex said, "It's Hank's. Tomorrow. Come in and we'll spar to make sure you're ready, okay?"

"Not sparring with you." Kara said as Alex shook her head and Hank walked off.

"You two seem pretty chummy." She told Alex.

"We were wrong about Hank." Alex said, "He didn't have anything to do with my dad's death."

"How do you know?" Kara asked.

"Just I do." Alex said, "Trust me."

"Fine." Kara said as the two walked out, "Ugh, I hope it's a slow day at work tomorrow."

* * *

Next day, Astra's base

"You didn't kill her." Non said to Astra as the two stood together, "You swore to me Alura's daughter would convert to our cause or die. It's not like you to fail to keep a promise."

"I told you, she's stronger than we thought." Astra said.

"Was it her strength or your weakness?" Non asked, "You owe Alura nothing. Certainly not her daughter's life."

"Kara is not her mother." Astra said, "She can be made to see reason."

"I sometimes wonder if any of the women in your family can." Non smirked.

"You forget yourself, Lieutenant." Astra said, "I am your General."

"I have sworn my allegiance to you in every way possible." Non said, "I obey your orders and your heart. If you cannot bring yourself to kill her, there is no shame and I do not judge. But let me end her and be done with it."

"Do not question my resolve, Non." Astra said, "I will see this through. I will die before I allow another world to end when I could save it."

"If you die, she dies." Non declared, "And I always keep my promises, wife."

* * *

Donald's house

This was one place Kara found reprieve from the day. Cat's emails had been hacked and all her info was out. Currently, Winn and James were trying to find the source of the hack.

And Kara was sparring with Donald as Supergirl. Not that she was having much luck as Donald was far more skilled than her and even her sister. Which made sense considering how old he was.

Kara rushed him but he flipped her on her back.

"Try harder. Try again." Donald said as he casually walked off. Kara rushed him and he casually flipped her to the ground again.

She tried to punch many times but he avoided all of them before deciding he needed to test her for something other than skill.

He let her kick him on the knee and he fell down as she prepared to punch but didn't land the finishing blow. He shook his head in disappointment and kicked her back.

"Why did you hesitate?" He asked as he made a latte for himself.

"We're just training." Kara said, "And you're my friend and trainer."

"What if I wasn't?" Donald asked pointedly, "What is going on with you, Kara?"

"Nothing." She said, "I don't want to talk about it."

"I can't help if you won't talk about it." Donald told her.

When Kara didn't speak, Donald asked, "This isn't about being ready, is it? Astra is your family. And I think, deep down, whether you want to admit it or not, you still care about her."

"I don't.

"Kara, this is war." Donald said, "And to win a war, sometimes the enemy has to die. Even if they are family. Now, can you look me in the eye and tell me that you're prepared to kill?"

"Superman doesn't kill." Kara said, not answering the question.

"That is not an answer." Donald said, "And if this is how you think, then you shouldn't fight her."

"It won't come to that." Kara said.

"She has shown that she's ready to kill you." He said, "You have to be ready to do the same."

"You sound like you've some kind of experience here." Kara said, "What is it?"

"Long story." Donald sighed.

"I have time." Kara said as she sat down.

"All right, if this is what it will take to make you understand, then so be it." Donald said.

Kara then listened as Donald started, "So, in 965 AD, the Frost Giants of Jotunheim led by their leader- Laufey, waged war on the Nine Realms but my father, King Odin of Asgard, fought and defeated them in Norway before seizing the source of their power- The Casket of Ancient Winters."

Donald then gave a heavy sigh as Kara realized he was reliving painful memories, before continuing.

* * *

A year ago, Asgard

_There was a lot of cheering and applause in the great throne room of Asgard. Many from the Nine Realms had come to the realm to witness the crowning of Prince Thor Odinson as the new king._

_Thor, wearing a helmet, raised his mighty hammer- Mjolnir, and waved to everyone happily as they all cheered for him. He walked in the middle of Einherjar guards who bowed to him._

"_Oh please." Lady Sif, shield maiden of Asgard and Thor's good friend, muttered in the corner on witnessing his bravado._

_Thor walked further and taking off his helmet, kneeled in front of his father. He winked at his mother- Frigga, who shook her head in disapproval and amusement. He then looked at his friends the Warriors Three- Fandrall, Volstagg and Hogun who all smiled happily at him._

_Odin then stood up and tapped the ground with his powerful spear- Gungnir, silencing everyone. He then said, "Thor Odinson, my heir, my first-born. So long entrusted with the mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star. It's power has no equal! As a weapon to destroy, or as a tool to build. It is a fit companion for a King."_

_In a corner, Thor's brother Loki stood with a dull expression on his face. _

_Odin continued, "I have defended Asgard, and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms, in the time of the Great Beginning. And though the day has come for a new King... _

_Like this he continued before asking Thor, "Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?" _

"_I swear." _

"_And do you swear to preserve the peace?" _

"_I swear."_

"_Do you swear, to cast aside all selfish ambition, and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realms?" _

"_I swear!" _

"_Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, will proclaim you..." Odin suddenly trailed off with a shocked expression on his face as everyone including Thor looked at him in confusion. _

"_The Frost Giants..."_

* * *

_Thor, Odin and Loki entered the Weapons Vault as the Destroyer moved back to its place. Two Frost Giants lay dead there._

"_The Jotuns must pay for what they've done!" Thor said. _

"_They have paid with their lives." Odin said calmly as he looked at the Casket of Ancient Winters, "The Destroyer did it's work, the Casket is safe, and all is well." _

"_All is well?" Thor asked incredulously as Loki looked between the two with wide eyes, "They broke into the Weapons Vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics..." _

"_But they didn't." Odin cut him off. _

"_Well, I want to know why?" Thor said. _

"_I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jotun." Odin told him. _

"_He just broke your truce!" Thor said as Odin moved towards him, "They know you're vulnerable." _

"_What action would you take?" Odin asked. _

"_March into Jotunheim as you once did, teach them a lesson, break their spirits so they'll never dare try to cross our borders again!" Thor declared. _

"_You're thinking only as a warrior!" Odin pointed out. _

"_This was an act of war!" Thor said impatiently. _

"_It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail." Odin said. _

"_Look how far they got!" Thor said._

"_We will find the breach in our defenses, and it will be sealed." Odin said. _

_Thor started, "As King of Asgard –" _

"_But you're not King!" Odin reminded him and Thor realized Odin had never finished the ceremony, "Not yet."_

_He then walked past a dejected Thor._

* * *

_Later_

_With a roar, Thor toppled a table that had an entire banquet on it._

_He then sat down with a sad expression on his face as Loki sat next to him._

"_Its unwise to be in my company right now, brother." Thor said, "This was to be my day of triumph."_

"_It will come. In time." Loki assured. _

"_What's this?" Volstagg asked as him, Fandrall, Hogun and Sif arrived and saw the toppled table and food. _

"_If its any consolation, I think you're right." Loki said, "About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate the Asgard defenses once, whos to say they won't try again. Next time with an army." _

"_Exactly!" Thor said. _

"_There's nothing you can do, without defying Father." Loki said and Thor had a look in his eyes. _

"_No. No, no, no, no, no. I know that look!" Loki said, immediately regretting what he had just said._

"_It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders." Thor said. _

"_Thor, its madness." Loki said. _

"_Madness?" Volstagg asked as he ate some food, "What sort of madness?" _

"_We're going to Jotunheim." Thor announced to all of their shocks. _

"_What?" Fandrall asked, "This isn't like a journey to Earth, where you summon a little lightning and thunder, and the mortals worship you as a god. This is Jotunheim." _

"_My father fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies, and took their Casket." Thor said, "We would just be looking for answers." _

"_It is forbidden!" Sif pointed out. _

"_My friends, have you forgotten all that we've done together?" Thor asked as he moved to them, "Fandral, Hogun? Who led you into the most glorious of battles?" _

"_You did." Hogun smiled. _

"_And Volstagg, to delicacies so succulent, you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?" Thor asked. _

"_You did." Volstagg admitted._

"_Yes." Thor laughed as he patted Volstagg on the shoulder before moving to Sif, "And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors, this Realm has ever known?" _

"_I did." Sif simply smirked. _

"_True. But I supported you, Sif." Thor pointed out and she smiled in acknowledgement as he moved around, "My friends. We're going to Jotunheim."_

* * *

_The six rode on their horses on the Bifrost and reached Heimdall's Observatory. _

"_Leave this to me." Loki told them and moved to Heimdall, "Good Heimdall-" _

"_You're not dressed warmly enough." Heimdall cut him off. _

"_I'm sorry?" Loki asked in shock. _

"_Do you think that you can deceive me?" Heimdall asked. _

_Loki started, "You must be mistaken-" _

"_Enough!" Thor said as Heimdall turned to him, "Heimdall, may we pass?" _

"_Never has an enemy slipped my watch, until this day." Heimdall said, "I wish to know how that happened." _

"_Then tell no one where we've gone, until we've returned. Understand?" Thor asked and he nodded as they all walked past him. _

"_What happened?" Volstagg asked Loki mockingly, "Your silver tongue turn to lead?" _

"_Be warned. I will honor my sworn oath, to protect this Realm as its Gatekeeper." Heimdall said as he put his sword in, "If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, Bifrost will remain closed to you. And you'll be left to die in the cold wastes of Jotunheim."_

"_Couldnt you just leave the bridge open for us?" Fandrall asked. _

"_To leave the bridge open, would unleash the full power of the Bifrost, and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it." Heimdall told them all. _

"_I have no plans to die today." Thor said. _

"_None do." Heimdall said as he twisted his sword and the Observatory started rotating, activating the Bifrost which sucked all of them inside._

_Soon, they were standing in the cold and chilling wastes of the dark Jotunheim. They looked around at the dark and desolate place, with so many tall icy buildings._

"_We shouldnt be here." Hogun said. _

"_Let's move." Thor said and all started moving. They continued moving for some time, passing many buildings. _

"_Where are they?" Sif asked. _

"_Hiding." Thor snarled, "As cowards always do." _

"_You've come a long way to die Asgardians." A deep, terrifying voice suddenly spoke. _

"_I am Thor Odinson." Thor said as they all saw a Frost Giant with a bone-chilling glare sitting on a throne. He was Laufey, king of the Jotuns. _

"_We know who you are." Laufey said. _

"_How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor asked. _

"_The house of Odin is full of traitors." Laufey said ominously. _

"_Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!" Thor snarled as he raised Mjolnir. _

"_Your father is a murderer and a thief." Laufey said as he shot out of his throne and many other Frost Giants surrounded the Asgardians. _

"_And why have you come here? To make peace?" Laufey asked sarcastically, "You long for battle. You crave it! You're nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man." _

"_This boy has grown tired of your mockery." Thor said threateningly. _

"_Thor, stop and think." Loki said as he put a hand on his shoulder and they saw all the Frost Giants around them forming weapons, "Look around you. We are outnumbered." _

"_Know your place, brother." Thor snarled at him. _

"_You know not what your actions would unleash. I do." Laufey said, "Go now, while I still allow it."_

_A huge Frost Giant then moved closer to them and loomed over them as Loki watched with fear. _

"_We will accept your most gracious offer." Loki said as he started leading a still angry Thor away, "Come on, brother." _

_Suddenly the Frost Giant said, "Run back home, little princess." _

"_Damn!" Loki said in annoyance, realizing what was coming._

_Thor laughed, finally having an excuse to get what he came for. Turning around, he hit the Frost Giant with Mjolnir, sending it crashing into a pillar. _

"_Next!" He mocked before sending another one flying off. More attacked and he sent one flying off before tripping another with his hammer and smashing him._

_As more arrived, Hogun brandished his mace and hit one, knocking him out as Sif used her double-edged sword to deflect and knock another one down. Fandrall to brandished his sword and fought a Giant as Loki threw his knife at one, shattering his weapon. Volstagg was knocked back by a Giant but he hit him with his axe, knocking him down. Thor kicked a Giant away by many feet._

"_At least make it a challenge for me!" He mocked as more Giants jumped down. One of them punched the ground and the ice protruded from the ground, knocking Fandrall away._

_One of them roared at Thor and he roared back in mockery. The Giant head-butted him, staggering him slightly. He laughed and it kicked him away._

_Getting up, he said, "Thats more like it!"_

_Near him, his brother and friends continued battling the Giants as he threw Mjolnir on the Giant's face, putting him down as Mjolnir returned to him._

_Sif was disarmed by a Giant but Hogun killed him with a knife throw while a Giant charged at Loki who backed, only to see a cliff behind him. The Giant leapt at him but passed through him, falling off the cliff. The real Loki smirked from a corner as his illusion faded._

_Volstagg was touched by a Giant and his arm froze a little before he killed him._

"_Don't let them touch you!" He said as his arm hurt._

_Sif stabbed another Giant with her sword and blocked some ice shards with her shield as Thor knocked two of them away with Mjolnir while Loki's hand was grabbed by a Giant, breaking his armor. But to both his and the Giant's shock, the arm didn't freeze. Instead, it took on a pale shade just like a Frost Giant._

_Loki and the Giant looked at each other in shock before he stabbed the Giant dead. He again looked at his arm in shock as its normal shade returned. Fandrall was disarmed by a Giant but slid under him and picking up his sword, cut off his hand and stabbed him dead. Just as he turned around, he was stabbed by a pointed icy protrusion and screamed in pain._

_Loki killed the offender with a knife throw. _

"_Thor!" Sif called out as Volstagg and Hogun supported Fandrall. _

"_We must go!" Loki said. _

"_Then go!" Thor said as he knocked another Giant away and threw Mjolnir at a line of Frost Giants, killing them all as Laufey watched with rage._

_He then raised his hand and a Jotunheim Beast woke up, snarling with rage at the intruding Asgardians._

_Thor twirled Mjolnir and sent more Giants flying off as Volstagg lifted Fandrall across his shoulders and saw the Beast, "RUN!"_

_Thor twirled Mjolnir, hitting the ground as the pieces of the ground sent the Giants flying off. Thor then brought Mjolnir down and a huge, powerful lightning bolt descended, killing many Giants and destroying all the towers while the floor shattered._

_Loki and the others continued running, avoiding the Beast as everything crumbled around them._

"_Heimdall! Open the bridge!" Hogun yelled but to his shock, nothing happened. The Beast emerged in front of them and rising up, roared, its jaw agape._

_Thor twirled Mjolnir and pointing it skyward, flew towards the Beast, passing through its mouth, killing it with Mjolnir. It fell down, dead, as Thor descended in front of it. The hole in the back of its mouth was big enough to show the view behind it. It then fell off the cliff as Thor turned around with a laugh._

_The smile vanished when he realized they were surrounded by an entire army of Frost Giants. The amount Thor and his friends had killed weren't even a fraction of their forces. Laufey glared at him as they all charged when suddenly a bright light hit the ice. It was the Bifrost!_

_The light faded as they witnessed Odin the Allfather, riding on his black eight-legged horse Sleipnir, Gungnir in his hand, looking as magnificent as in his glory days. _

"_Father!" Thor yelled happily, "We'll finish them together!" _

"_Silence!" Odin snarled and Thor's smirk vanished. _

"_Allfather. You look weary." Laufey said with a snarl as he rose to face him._

"_Laufey. End this now." Odin said, trying to reason with him. _

"_Your boy sought this out." Laufey pointed out. _

"_You're right. These are the actions of a boy." Odin said, "Treat them as such. You and I can end this, here and now, before there's further bloodshed." _

"_We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather." Laufey snarled, "He'll get what he came for... war and death." _

"_So be it." Odin said with a dejected sigh. Laufey suddenly raised a knife to attack but Odin raised Gungnir and the Bifrost came down, sending Laufey flying off as the Asgardians disappeared in it. Laufey and the other Giants glared angrily._

* * *

_Asgard_

"_Why did you bring us back?" Thor asked angrily. _

"_Do you realize what you've done? What you've started?" Odin asked as he ripped out the sword and tossed it to Heimdall. _

"_I was protecting my home." Thor said. _

"_You cannot protect your friends. How can you hope to protect a kingdom?" Odin asked as he said, "Get him to the healing room! Now!"_

_Sif, Volstagg and Hogun lead an injured Fandrall away. _

"_There won't be a kingdom to protect, if you're afraid to act!" Thor roared, "The Jotuns must learn to fear me, just as they once feared you." _

"_That's pride and vanity talking. Not leadership!" Odin snarled, "Have you forgotten everything I've taught you? What of a warrior's patience?" _

"_While you wait and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us. The old ways are done." Thor declared, "You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls!" _

"_You're a vain, greedy, cruel boy!" Odin exploded. _

"_And you are an old man and a fool!" Thor exploded back. _

_Odin looked down and closed his one eye sadly as Thor immediately regretted his words._

"_Yes." Odin whispered threateningly, "I was a fool, to think you were ready." _

_Loki started, "Father-" _

"_NAY!" Odin roared, making him freeze in fear.  
_

"_Thor Odinson." Odin said as he twisted Gungnir and the Bifrost opened again, "You have betrayed the express command of your King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful Realms, and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war! You are..." Odin ripped off pieces of his armor, "unworthy of these Realms!" He ripped off Thor's cloak, "Unworthy of your title! You're unworthy... of the loved ones, you have betrayed."_

_Thor looked down in shame as Odin raised his hand, "I now take from you, your power!"_

_Mjolnir flew out of his hand into Odin's as he declared, "You're not Thor Odinson anymore! In the name of my father! And his father before! I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!"_

_Odin fired a golden light from Mjolnir as Thor fell down and his armor shattered while he was sucked in by the Bifrost as Loki walked off in fear. Odin had turned Thor into a human and taken away his memory._

_Holding the hammer, Odin whispered, "Whosoever holds of this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor."_

_He then let Mjolnir go as it was sucked in by the Bifrost._

* * *

Next day

_Donald Blake woke up in his house and looked around. He had a dream of fighting some kind of Giants and falling through some kind of rainbow._

_But those were just fantastical dreams. He was Donald Blake, M.D., and he worked in National City Hospital with several other doctors and nurses._

* * *

Present Day

"So you restarted an age old war that had been stopped just by a fragile truce?" Kara asked incredulously and Donald nodded.

"I can't believe the man in front of me would do that." Kara said and he shook his head.

"I was different back then." Donald said, "Vain, greedy, cruel. I looked for fights."

Kara started, "I don't look for fig-"

"I know you don't." Donald said, "But jumping into them without thinking is almost as bad as what I did."

"So you were somehow Donald Blake the next day with a full memory?" Kara asked.

"Yes." Donald said, "My father knew magic. He used that to make me forget who I was and gave me new memories along with everyone around me."

Kara's eyes were already wide at Thor's tale. She then asked, "What happened next?"

"Well", Donald said, "Two months later, I went on a vacation to Norway."

* * *

**End chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed.**

**Next chapter we will get more of Thor's backstory, which is a mix of the first Thor movie and the comics.**

**And BTW, I am back in college now. I will still update this and "A Beautiful Journey" but not as fast as before.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed.**


	9. The Origins of Thor Part II: Journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**This chapter is called "Journey Into Mystery" but your email notification will show only "Journey" because "Into Mystery" is beyond the word limit for the chapter name on here.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Agreed on Thor totally. Glad you're liking Thor poking holes into Kara's POV. This attitude is what made her self-righteous in Season 3. Thank you for pointing out all the faults in the previous chapter as well. Two others pointed out too and I corrected them all. Glad you think you will enjoy my spin more. You will see more on what Alex, Hank and Cat will want to know about the Hood later. I think Thor was a baby during the war with the Giants. That really is saddening but yeah, what can you do? Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 9- The Origins of Thor Part II: Journey Into Mystery

"Why Norway?" Kara asked.

"Guess I just felt drawn to it." Donald said, "What I didn't know was that it was a journey into mystery."

* * *

One year ago

_Dr. Donald Blake was walking around the coast of Norway. He was an American doctor vacationing in Europe. He was a sweet, humble man who did his best to help his patients. He was kind and caring of them too. Once a man had approached the hospital to get his injured dog treated as it was the closest one. But the hospital had refused, saying they didn't treat animals. Donald had then gone against protocol and still operated on the dog, saving its life, because of which he got a lot of gratitude from the owner. His boss, whose name was Eric, was furious until Donald had asked him to cut the amount of money from his salary that was required to treat the dog, calming him down._

_And since then, he was here, vacationing in Norway. He turned around and left the site, not noticing an alien spaceship landing behind him._

_Some aliens stepped out of it. They looked like they were made of stone. One of them walked up to a tree and grabbing it, used all of his strength to uproot it._

"_We are stronger in this atmosphere." He said to the others._

_Another one jumped off a cliff but landed on his feet, uninjured, "Our durability has increased too."_

"_So this planet of humans is going to be ours." Another one said, "Nothing can stop us."_

_He then took out an alien gun and fired it at a tree, reducing it to a crisp, "And if our strength isn't enough, we can just use our weapons."_

"_There is not much the people on this puny Earth will be able to do once our main invasion force arrives." The one next to him said._

_What those aliens did not know was that an old fisherman had seen them. He quickly fled the area and rushed into the village, informing the police officers._

_But like all cops in horror movies, they didn't believe in spite of the fact that strange things did happen around the world._

_Donald was passing by and heard the man narrating his story. It sounded fantastic to him but the man didn't look mad either._

* * *

Next day

_For some reason, Donald was exploring the coastal area described by the fisherman. So far he had seen no sign of them. That was when he suddenly found some footprints. They lead him around the bend. He followed them and that was when he saw the stone aliens. He was amazed and horrified at the same time as he watched them from behind a tree._

"_Remember." One of them said to the other, "Death to any who discovers our presence."_

_Donald decided to leave as they would kill him if they found him. Unfortunately, he stepped on a twig and the aliens heard._

"_An earthling!" One of them roared, "He has seen us!"_

"_After him! Do not let him escape!" The other one said._

_Donald ran as they chased him. He almost tripped and fell off the cliff but managed to pick himself up before running into a cave._

_He gave a sigh of relief but he knew the aliens would find him soon so he needed to move. There was another exit at the back. Unfortunately, a huge boulder had blocked it. Donald tried to push it but it was hopeless. He couldn't even budge it._

_He sat down with his back to a wall. He was depressed and found the cave dank, gloomy and airless. It seemed like no human had stepped foot in it for ages. With no hope in him, he decided waiting for the stone aliens was the only option. He was trapped!_

_He then heard a sound behind him and turned around. To his shock, the wall was opening! It wasn't just a wall. It was a way to a secret chamber. Donald realized he must have triggered it when he leaned against it._

_He went into the chamber but there was nothing inside except a gnarled wooden stick- like an ancient cane. He wondered if he could use it as a lever to move the boulder._

_Picking up the cane, Donald walked up to the boulder and tried again, but to his horror, he still couldn't budge it. It was hopeless. Even a bulldozer couldn't move the giant rock. In helpless anger, Donald struck the useless cane against the immovable boulder and as he did, a thundering sound was heard._

"_What?" He muttered to himself._

_The cave was bathed in a blinding light. Like a fiery bolt of lightning. And the ancient cane was changing shape. Donald then realized he was changing too. Was he going mad?_

_No, he wasn't mad. He could feel his body bursting with power. Power he had never known. He looked at the cane and realized it had become a mighty hammer. There were words inscribed on it- "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor."_

_And that was when Donald fell to his knees and grabbed his head, screaming in pain. Memories flashed in his mind as he screamed and started remembering._

"_Father….." He trailed off, "Mother… Loki…"_

_He remembered his foolishness and arrogance when he had tried to fight the Frost Giants on Jotunheim for which his father had banished him to teach him humility and compassion. For that, he had been transformed into Donald Blake._

_And his action of going against hospital protocol to save an animal had resulted in him being worthy. _

"_I-I am Thor!" Thor managed to say as his memory returned. Now he had memories of both- Thor and Donald Blake._

_He needed to get moving quickly. He went up to the boulder and easily lifted it up with a hand like it was made of cardboard when a minute ago he couldn't even budge it._

_He walked out of the exit and put the boulder back to block it. The aliens would never know their weak quarry escaped through this rear exit._

_He decided he needed to test some abilities. Like his hammer's enchantment. So he hurled it but it managed to return._

_Nothing could resist it. He threw it at a tree and it was shattered into pieces as Mjolnir returned to his hand._

"_Sorry tree." Thor said apologetically._

_He then stamped the handle twice on the ground and it started raining and soon grew into a tornado. The power of the storm was his to command._

_He then stamped the handle three times on the ground and the storm ended. He then stamped the handle only once on the ground and it transformed back into the can while he transformed back into Donald Blake._

_Donald decided to warn people about the stone aliens. He then looked up to see alien spacecrafts hovering in the air. That was when he saw some armed aircrafts approaching the alien ship as well. What he did not know was that the armed aircraft was the DEO._

_As the armed aircrafts flew at the alien airships, a dragon appeared in the sky out of nowhere, flying right at the aircrafts._

_The DEO agents flying them jumped out of their aircrafts, using their parachutes to land. The dragon was just an illusion though and it was so advanced that even the DEO technology couldn't detect that it wasn't real._

_Some of the aircrafts fired missiles at the alien ships but it was unaffected as mere rockets couldn't penetrate through their atomic force fields._

"_Earth's weapons are useless against the invaders." Donald muttered to himself, "But I am not."_

_He stamped the cane on the ground again and soon, in Donald's place stood Thor while instead of the cane, he held Mjolnir._

* * *

_Some of the aliens were standing on the ground when they realized a storm was brewing._

"_Strange. A moment ago the sky was clear and now a storm is brewing." One of them said to the other._

"_How can this be?" The other one said, "Our weather instruments did not forecast it!"_

* * *

_Thor whirled Mjolnir at the speed of lightning and released it for a split-second, catching it by the unbreakable thong and then he was pulled along after it like the tail of a rocket._

_He then landed in the middle of the aliens and started whirling Mjolnir._

"_An earthling is here to capture us!" One of them said._

"_Is it Superman?" The other one asked._

"_No! Superman is a Kryptonian." Another one said, "And he doesn't have a hammer. This man also doesn't have the 'S.'"_

"_Do not slay him. He must be captured!" Another one said._

"_How? His whirling hammer keeps us at bay." Another said._

_As Thor continued whirling Mjolnir, a captive cage fell on top of him from above, trapping him. _

"_Ha! He is ours!" The aliens said._

"_And that is why any man shouldn't try to become Superman." One of them said to Thor._

"_Iron bars are no prison to me." Thor said as he broke the bars with his bare hands, "And I am not Superman. I am Thor!"_

"_Fire!" One of them said as the others aimed their weapons at the marching Thor. But before they could fire, he threw Mjolnir and it shattered all of their weapons while killing many of them._

"_He is killing us!" One of them yelled._

"_Our weapons are gone!" Another said._

"_We can't beat him!" A third said._

"_We can't. But Mechano Monster can." A fourth said._

_And then a golden robot with red eyes walked out._

"_There is your enemy! You must kill him!" The alien said to it as he pointed at Thor._

_Before Mechano Monster could do anything, Thor hit it hard with Mjolnir and it shattered into countless pieces._

"_He has vanquished the Mechano Monster!" One of them said as they started backing off in terror._

"_He is mighty and skilled in the art of war." Another said._

"_There can be more like him. We must run!" The third said and they all quickly ran to their ship as all of the ships flew off and out of the Earth's atmosphere._

_Thor saw some men approaching from a distance, led by a dark-skinned man. He quickly flew off using Mjolnir, thinking of what to do now._

* * *

"So Mjolnir had been turned into a cane and placed in a cave?" Kara asked and Donald nodded.

"Yes. That's what happened." Donald said, "Maybe that is why I felt drawn to the place. And my time as a doctor helped me learn humility and compassion, which was something I needed to be worthy again."

From Donald's story, Kara knew the DEO had been there led by Hank but decided not to say anything about it.

"And that was it?" Kara asked.

"No. There is more." Donald said, "Now we're getting to the part you need to hear about. And it won't be easy."

Kara tensed as Donald continued the narration.

* * *

**Next chapter would be the end of Thor's origins as we learn why he is hiding in National City now as Donald Blake and is not at Asgard where he should be.**

**The chapter was named Journey Into Mystery after the comic book series in which Thor was introduced. This entire chapter was #83 of the series where Thor was introduced.**

**Hope you all enjoyed and are looking forward to the next chapter.**


	10. The Origins of Thor Part III: Ragnarok

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**And with this chapter, we come to an end with Thor's origins.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thank you for the review. Glad you enjoyed. The previous chapter was me adapting Thor's debut comic that is Journey Into Mystery #83. Glad it was nice to see Thor's beginning and yeah, poetic. Yeah it's funny because of that. I think Hank does. Yup. This is the best part and now your wishes will be fulfilled. BTW, how long are you going on your travels? Just asking. Enjoy this chapter immensely.**

Chapter 10- The Origins of Thor Part III: Ragnarok

"So while I was on Earth being a doctor, Loki discovered something about himself that made him very angry at father." Donald said.

"What happened?" Kara asked, realizing Donald was getting to the part he wanted to tell her about.

* * *

A year ago, Asgard

_Loki stood in front of the Casket of Ancient Winters and closing his eyes, touched it and lifted it up. His skin started getting pale until there was no color on it at all._

"_Stop!" Came the voice of Odin from behind him. _

"_Am I cursed?" Loki asked. _

"_No." _

"_What am I?" Loki then asked as he put the Casket down and turned around, revealing his pale skin before reverting to normal. _

"_You're my son." Odin said. _

"_What more than that?" Loki asked and Odin was silent as he asked, "The Casket wasn't the only thing, you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?" _

"_No." Odin said sadly, "In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the Temple, and I found a baby. Small for a giant's offspring, abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son."_

_Loki's eyes widened in horror, shock and disbelief. His entire world had been turned upside down by this revelation in a matter of seconds. _

"_Laufey's son..." He trailed off, absorbing the information. _

"_Yes." Odin said. _

"_Why?" Loki asked, "You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?" _

_Odin said, "You were an innocent child."_

_Loki was having none of it though, "No. You took me for a purpose, what was it?"_

_When the Allfather didn't reply, the usually calm Loki exploded for probably the first time in many years, "TELL ME!" _

_If Odin had been just a man, Loki's outburst would have made him jump._

"_I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace, - ... through you." Odin confessed regretfully as Loki looked like he was about to cry. _

"_What?" Loki asked in disbelief, struggling to hold back tears. _

"_But those plans no longer matter." Odin said. _

"_So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me." Loki said as he walked closer. _

"_Why do you twist my words?" Odin asked in some distress. _

"_You could have told me what I was from the beginning." Loki pointed out, "Why didn't you?" _

"_You are my son." Odin said, "I wanted only to protect you from the truth." _

"_Why?" Loki asked, "Because I...I...I... I'm the monster that parents tell their children about at night?" _

"_Don't..." _

"_You know, it all makes sense now!" Loki said as Odin looked visibly stressed now from all that was happening, "Why you favored Thor all these years. Because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant, sitting on the Throne of Asgard!"_

_The combined stress of Thor's banishment, the impending war with Jotunheim and Loki finding out the truth was too much for even the Allfather to bear. He fell to his knees and then lost consciousness._

_Loki's eyes widened in horror as he realized what he had done, "Guards! Guards, please help!"_

_Two guards arrived to take Odin away as Loki absorbed all the information and his jealousy for Thor returned in full force. But it was replaced by something else. Something much worse and much darker. A hatred. For Odin. And Thor._

* * *

"So Loki wasn't your real brother?" Kara asked in shock.

"No." Donald said, "He was adopted by my father as a way to negotiate peace. And when he found out, it broke him and turned him into something else entirely. It turned him against us."

"You know, it's not my place to say but maybe your father should have told him right from the start." Kara said.

"You're right actually." Donald said to her surprise, "I have recently come to terms with the fact that my father was a great king but not a good father. I still love him. But he wasn't the best father to either of us."

Kara nodded as Donald decided to continue with his tale, "With my father in his Odinsleep, Loki became the ruler of Asgard. And he used the time to scheme against everyone. You see, he was the one who had brought the Jotuns into Asgard."

"What?" Kara asked in horror.

"Yes. In adulthood, he wasn't my biggest fan and he didn't want me to rule." Donald said.

"But wasn't that a bit too far?" Kara asked.

"He knew the Destroyer would kill them." Donald said, "But he truly went off the rails only after finding out the truth. And he schemed against Asgard. And against me."

"What did he do?" Kara asked.

"He brought an army of Jotuns lead by Laufey to invade Asgard." Donald revealed as Kara listened in horror, "And he tried to take care of me too."

* * *

A year ago

_After dealing with the stone men, Thor had flown off to an isolated area in Norway and was contemplating what to do when he heard something behind him._

_He immediately turned around and rolled away as a powerful beam almost hit him. He looked up to see the Destroyer and his eyes widened in horror!_

"_What are you doing here?" Thor asked with a snarl._

"_Hello brother." Came Loki's voice from inside as Thor was horrified, "Or adopted brother."_

"_What?" Thor asked in disbelief._

"_I am Laufey's son." Loki's voice said, horrifying Thor even more, "Odin picked me up when I was a baby to use me as a peace treaty. And now that I know, I will have my vengeance. Goodbye."_

_And with that, the Destroyer fired another beam as Thor flew away to avoid it. He threw Mjolnir at the Destroyer, staggering it back slightly before catching it and flying at the Enchanted Armor at full speed, smashing into it with Mjolnir and sending it down before it fired a powerful beam that sent him flying off._

_Thor recovered himself as he avoided some strikes from it before smashing it twice with Mjolnir, though it wasn't that affected. He then fired some lightning as it fired a lightning beam of its own and both the beams exploded on colliding, sending them both flying back by a few feet._

_Thor got up and charging another bolt, fired at the Destroyer as it fired a heat beam and there was another explosion, though they both maintained their footing this time._

_Thor then twirled Mjolnir and three tornadoes came up as he flew into the sky. The Destroyer was lifted up too as it fired two beams which Thor deflected with Mjolnir before absorbing a third one inside. He then flew closer to it and there was an explosion._

_A few seconds later, Thor landed on the ground as the Destroyer lay, battered by its own energy. He sighed in relief, thinking he had done it, when to his horror, the Enchanted Armor got back up._

_It fired another heat beam at him and he was sent flying back. Getting back up, Thor fired some lightning but it used a magnetic field to block it, rendering Thor's attack useless._

_Roaring with rage, Thor threw Mjolnir at it and it fell down before twirling it and flying off while holding to the unbreakable thong. The Destroyer took off after him, matching him in speed._

"_HEIMDALL!" Thor yelled, "OPEN THE BIFROST!"_

_There was no response as Thor continued calling out to Heimdall while the Destroyer gained on him and was about to fire another beam._

* * *

Asgard

_Heimdall had been trapped in ice by Loki but he could hear Thor's voice. Using all of his willpower, Heimdall broke free of the ice and grabbing his sword, swiftly dispatched the two Frost Giants guarding him._

_He then put the sword inside as the Bifrost started opening up._

* * *

_Just before the Destroyer could fire, both it and Thor were sucked in by the Bifrost._

* * *

Asgard

_Heimdall fell back as Thor got up and so did the Destroyer._

"_There is only one way now." Thor said as he held Mjolnir with both hands, "Allfathers give me strength."_

_And with that, a powerful beam shot out of Mjolnir. It was the God Blast. It hit the Destroyer with all of Thor's godly energies as Thor gave a mighty roar. The Enchanted Armor was sent flying back as the powerful God Blast started heating it up and in a minute, there was a mighty explosion as Thor and Heimdall were both sent flying back by many feet._

_When the dust cleared, the Destroyer no longer stood there. There were only pieces lying around._

_Thor immediately turned to his friend, "Heimdall! Heimdall!"_

"_Lo-ki…." Heimdall said hoarsely._

"_I know." Thor said, "You need to get to the healing room."_

"_The….Jo-tuns." Heimdall said._

"_I will take care of them." Thor assured as he flew Heimdall and dropped him near the healing room. Heimdall nodded in appreciation and walked inside. This place untouched for now in the battle that was going on._

_Thor could hear the fight going on in the middle of Asgard. The battle between the Asgardians and the Jotuns._

* * *

_In the middle of the city, the battle was going on in full force. With Odin in his Odinsleep and Frigga never leaving his side, the invasion had been easy for the Jotuns as they had destroyed a lot of buildings and killed a lot of civilians and soldiers before Sif and Thor's recently returned brother Balder had rallied the remaining soldiers for a last stand._

_They were all standing inside a fortress, weapons at the ready as three very huge Frost Giants were trying to batter the gate._

_These three were the largest Frost Giants in the history of Jotunheim, half as tall as the fortress itself. Laufey was watching with a smirk as they continued battering the gate._

_With one hit, they managed to shatter the upper part of the door._

"_You are soldiers of Asgard!" Sif said from horseback to the unnerved soldiers, "No matter what comes through that gate, you will stand your ground."_

_With another hit, they pushed the doors open and the three huge ones entered as Sif's eyes widened in horror. They smashed their huge weapons on the ground, killing many soldiers as one of them sent a few flying off with a swing of his weapon._

_Laufey and the other Giants charged inside as Balder ordered, "VOLLEY!"_

_The archers fired their volley of arrows as many of the Jotuns were hit and sent staggering back and some even died. Sif rode on her horse and sliced one Giant deeply in the abdomen with her double edged sword, killing him as Balder leapt at another with his two swords and stabbed through the mouth, killing him._

_The huge ones were causing a lot of damage though as one of them kicked Sif hard and sent her flying back. She fell down and lost consciousness._

"_SIF!" Balder yelled in horror before jumping away to avoid an icy protrusion. He turned to see Laufey smirking at him in challenge. He dodged another icy protrusion with a flip and charged at Laufey with a roar who summoned two swords of his own._

_One of the three huge Giants was about to kill Sif with his axe when suddenly a flying figure hit the back of the axe, breaking half of the head as the Giant looked at it horror._

_They looked up to see Thor hovering in the air, an angry look on his face._

"_PRINCE THOR IS HERE!" One of the soldiers yelled happily as all of them cheered. The arrival of Thor had given them renewed vigor._

"_BROTHER LET'S FINISH THEM TOGETHER!" Balder said happily as he continued dueling Laufey while Thor nodded._

"_Thunderer!" One of the three huge Giants said, "Now you will die."_

"_HAVE AT THEE!" Thor roared as he flew at him and he brought out a huge club of his own, clashing it with Thor's Mjolnir twice as the impact formed a crater in the ground._

_Two ravens witnessed the battle and flew into Odin's bedchambers where he lay with Frigga next to him. One of them perched itself on her shoulder while the other one perched itself near Odin and both of them shrilled alarmingly. Odin's snapped open as Frigga looked overjoyed._

"_My king!" She said happily as the two joined their heads._

"_My queen!" He said with equal happiness, "Finally. My son has returned."_

_Frigga looked shocked and overjoyed at the same time._

* * *

_The Giant hit Thor hard with the baton, sending him crashing into the ground and forming a crater. The third one tried to hit him with his sword but Thor grabbed it with both hands and flipped the Giant to the other side, crashing him into an empty building._

_That was when the one with the club collapsed a column on top of him. The three watched as Thor emerged once again and raising Mjolnir declared, "Thor will not fall by your hands, monster!"_

_Lightning cracked in the sky and Mjolnir before Laufey sliced Balder across the shoulder and kicked him on the knee, sending him to the ground before punching him out temporarily._

"_I think not." Laufey said as huge ice shards came out of the ground and trapped Thor inside them. That was when he was stabbed in the gut and looked down to see Balder glaring at him. He retracted the sword as Laufey fell to his knees in pain and Balder cut off his head._

_Thor grunted and shattered the shard into pieces with his hands before one of the huge Giants grabbed him and threw him into a building._

_Using the God Blast had weakened Thor which is why he was having such a hard time with the three huge Giants. He fell down as Mjolnir fell out of his grasp._

_The one whose axe he had broken was now carrying a mace in its place. The three then brought down their weapons on him simultaneously- mace, club and sword as Thor grunted in pain before the one with the club grabbed him and brought him closer to his mouth, intending to devour him._

_Thor raised his hand and Mjolnir flew towards him. Catching it at the last second, he hit the Frost Giant hard on its teeth, shattering them as he screamed in pain and let Thor go. Thor flew into the air and declared, "I have felt your wrath Frost Giants! Now you shall feel mine!"_

_He charged Mjolnir with lightning as the sky darkened and a powerful lightning blast descended from above, enhanced by Mjolnir as Thor roared, "FOR ODIN! FOR ASGARD!"_

_The three huge Giants were vaporized by the powerful lightning blast as Thor felt his entire body burning with power and lightning. There was zilch left of the three now._

_With their king and the three strongest Frost Giants dead, the remaining Jotuns' resolve broke as Balder, Sif and the remaining soldiers started overpowering them._

_That was when a dark beam of energy hit Thor and sent him flying back by many feet. He crashed into another building. He looked up to see Loki in the air, wielding dark energy in his palms._

"_Welcome home, brother." Loki smirked._

_Thor got up with a snarl as Loki said, "You had this coming."_

_He fired another dark beam of energy and before Thor could block it with Mjolnir, it hit him and sent him flying off, destroying more buildings._

_As he tried to get up, Loki landed in front of him and brandished Gungnir which he taken for himself after Odin fell into the Odinsleep, "You and Odin deserve what's coming."_

"_I do not wish to fight you Loki." Thor said brokenly, "We were raised together. We played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?"_

"_I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness." Loki snarled, "You choose to remain blind to Odin's lies."_

_With that, he kicked Thor on the chin, sending him to the ground. He tried to bring the spear down on Thor but he rolled away to avoid, "YOU CAN'T BETRAY YOUR OWN PEOPLE!"_

"_THEY ARE NOT MY PEOPLE!" Loki roared back as Mjolnir returned to Thor. Mjolnir and Gungnir then clashed before Thor hit Loki hard, sending him flying off and crashing into a building. Twirling Mjolnir, he flew towards the building while holding onto the thong._

_Loki got back up and fired a powerful beam of dark magic at Thor who used Mjolnir to block and moved further towards Loki, hitting him and sending him back._

_He then flew into the air and raising Mjolnir, summoned a powerful lightning bolt and discharged it at Loki, who dissipated into moths that flew off, avoiding the lightning._

"_You cannot beat me brother. You never could." Thor said as the moths assembled behind him and reformed Loki, who enhanced the strength in his hands with dark magic and hit Thor's shoulders, sending him to his knees._

"_Things change." Loki snarled as he grabbed Thor's shoulders and started burning into them with dark magic. The God of Thunder screamed in pain before grabbing Loki and kicking him away._

"_Surrender brother." Thor said as he raised Mjolnir._

"_No." Loki said as he fired three blasts of dark magic which Thor deflected with Mjolnir and lifted Loki up by the throat._

"_Come brother. You have much to answer for." Thor said in a voice that was a mix of rage and pain._

"_I won't." Loki said, "You thought I would risk this battle in a duel with you?"_

"_What did you do?!" Thor exploded as various scenarios ran in his mind, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"_

_Loki smirked, "I placed Surtur's crown on the Eternal Flame."_

_Thor's eyes widened in horror as with a roar, he threw Loki to the ground hard, knocking him out._

_A 1000 feet giant fire monster rose as Thor watched in horror._

_"Tremble before me Asgard! I am your doom!" Surtur roared as he started destroying the buildings with his Twilight Sword._

"_SURTUR!" Thor roared, attracting the legendary demon's attention._

"_Thor!" Surtur said, "I will destroy Asgard."_

_Many smaller fire demons manifested from Surtur's flames, attacking Asgard as Thor flew into the air and hit some of them with a lightning bolt, sending them flying back. He landed in their middle with a roar and sent two of them flying off with a hit from Mjolnir before sending the others flying off too._

_Surtur fired a powerful flame at Thor from his Twilight Sword which he blocked by twirling Mjolnir. Surtur then raised his hands and the flames emanating from him formed more fire demons which jumped down at Thor from above._

_Thor threw Mjolnir at some of them, killing them as it returned to him and he flew into the air twirling it, killing more of them._

"_Tear him apart and bring me the hammer." Surtur commanded._

_Down below Sif, Balder and the remaining soldiers were slicing at the fire demons with their swords, killing them though more popped up in their place._

_Thor was surrounded by many fire demons before he used his lightning to kill them all. Surtur then hit him with a fiery blast, sending him flying back as Mjolnir fell out of his hands._

"_I am Asgard's doom." Surtur declared, "What were you the God of again?"_

_Thor started getting up and to his horror saw Fandrall, Volstagg and Hogun lying on the ground, dead. They had been killed by Frost Giants._

_That, combined with Surtur's taunts, made Thor roar in a rage he had never felt before as his body suddenly started emanating lightning and a huge lightning bolt hit the ground. It killed most of the demons as Surtur was sent flying back by a few feet._

_Thor looked at himself and saw the lightning emanating from his body. He then saw hordes of fire demons approaching and leapt into the air, jumping in their center as his lightning threw them all away._

_As more charged at him, he flew at them in a rotatory motion and killed more. He punched many more of them away as lightning bolts emanated from his body and descended from the sky to kill more of the fire demons._

_He then kicked another away as his lightning destroyed more before blocking another one's punch and hitting it and many behind it, killing them all._

_Sif sliced one down before deflecting another's attack and slicing it down too._

_Balder rolled away to avoid one's attack before throwing his sword at it, killing it and then sliced another down before picking up his other sword._

_Thor hit another one with lightning, sending it flying off before grabbing another and flying up with it and then slamming it to the ground as lightning bolts killed more of the demons._

_He then snatched swords from two of them and in a rotatory motion, sliced more of them down while his lightning killed more of the demons as Surtur watched._

_Thor then summoned Mjolnir to him and with a roar, fired a God Blast at Surtur, sending him flying back by many feet as he was greatly weakened while Thor ran out of energy and fell on the ground, panting._

_Surtur got back up with a roar, "I will destroy Asgard."_

_Gungnir, which had been lying on the ground all this time suddenly hovered in the air and flew into the hand of Odin._

_Thor looked at him, "Father?"_

"_Thor. You are worthy of your titles, your power, your loved ones, your hammer." Odin said, "But you are not Thor, the God of Hammers. You are the God of Thunder. The hammer was merely to focus your powers but they lie within you."_

"_We will finish Surtur together." Thor said._

"_No son." Odin said, "I may not have been a good father but let me correct it now. I just wanted to tell you, your mother is Gaea."_

"_The Elder Goddess?" Thor asked in shock._

"_Yes son. I asked her to give me a son more powerful than all of Asgard who would be powerful on Earth too." Odin said, "Like Loki, you deserved to know. But now let me right my wrongs."_

_With a roar, Odin charged towards Surtur as Gungnir clashed with the Twilight Sword, sending energy around._

_Surtur charged the Twilight Sword with all of his energy as Odin charged Gungnir with all of his._

"_This is your end, Allfather." Surtur snarled._

"_For Asgard!" Odin said._

"_FATHER! NOOOOOOOOO!" Thor said in horror as the brightly glowing weapons clashed again and there was an explosion of light._

_When the smoke and brightness cleared, both of them were nowhere to be found._

"_Father?" Thor called out in despair, "Father?"_

_He got no response. He fell to his knees in despair as Sif and Balder held him for comfort._

* * *

Donald wiped a few tears from his eyes as Kara unconsciously grasped his hand to provide comfort and Donald squeezed it back.

The two looked at each other for a few seconds before realizing where their hands were and moved them away, recovering themselves.

"I am so sorry." Kara said, her greatest sympathies going out to the God, "I know what it feels like."

"I know you do." Donald said sadly, "Now you understand why you need to put Astra down at all costs?"

Donald's tale had been an eye opener for Kara. She thought not killing made her better than everyone. It didn't. It made her weaker and unwilling to do what's necessary. No more.

She gave a firm nod, "I do."

"Good." Donald said.

"Still, I don't want to ask, but what did you do then?" Kara asked Donald.

"There was a funeral." Donald said sadly, reliving the pain as Kara immediately regretted her question but Donald saw her expression and shook his head, telling her not to blame herself, "We had won but our dead were beyond the count of grief. Many had lost their lives including my father and my friends Fandrall, Volstagg and Hogun. Never again will the Nine Realms witness the Warriors Three again."

Kara looked at him sadly as she remembered her own parents and friends from Krypton she would never see again.

"After the funerals, I just thought nothing was left for me at Asgard." Donald said, "And while Gaea was my birth mother, Frigga still remained my mother for me. She comforted me and I comforted her as she grieved for father and what Loki had become. He was banished to the Isle of Silence by the two of us where he now resides, contemplating his crimes. And I left Mjolnir in the care of my brother Balder before coming back here due to my connection to Earth. Since then, I have been Donald Blake."

Kara nodded as Donald got up and took out a beer for himself and drank it.

"You're not alone any longer." Kara told him, "You have me."

Donald nodded at her in appreciation with a smile, "I know Kara. I know."

* * *

**And that ends my version of the Thor Origins Trilogy. This chapter was my own favorite to write so far. I think it is proven now that Thor has been holding back massively this entire story except in his fight with Superman who is a combo of the Arrowverse and Smallville versions with powers of the Smallville version.**

**I loved giving a reference to The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King with Sif and Balder rallying the Asgardians.**

**I was pretty disappointed by the Destroyer in the MCU as all it did was fire a beam when in the comics it can crack Uru metal too and can manipulate the magnetic field and also fire electricity, anti-matter and plasma beams.**

**The fights with the Frost Giants and Loki were taken from The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes which is one of the best superhero animations I have ever seen and is on par with Justice League and Justice League Unlimited.**

**And while Thor isn't my most favorite superhero (though he is in the Top 3), he is my most favorite OP superhero and I was pretty frustrated by how much the MCU nerfed him before showing his true power in Thor: Ragnarok and Avengers: Infinity War.**

**And Balder is played by Chris' older brother Luke Hemsworth on Chaos Sorcerer's suggestion so thank you to him.**

**Hope you all enjoyed and are looking forward to the next chapter.**


	11. Falling for the trap

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Once again, thank you very much for the review. Awww, thanks so much. Glad you prefer my version of Thor's origins to the MCU. Yeah, they replaced the awesome EMH with the subpar Avengers Assemble cartoon. Just like Teen Titans being replaced with Teen Titans Go! I actually do like the first Thor movie. The second one on the other hand... Yeah Isaac Heredia and She-Hulk are funny like that. Isaac made a disrespect thread for Jason Aaron's version of Thor. Someone keep Jason Aaron away from ma boi Thor. My Asgard is a mix of both. Once again, thank you for the help against Brady420. Like I said, I can take criticism but I am really puzzled at how he called it boring. It may not be someone's cup of coffee, but it is definitely not boring considering I took the best of Thor from the first movie, Ragnarok, EMH and his debut in the comics to make his Origins Trilogy. I will never get tired of giving LOTR references and congrats on catching the subtle Hobbit reference as well. Glad Balder killing Laufey was fitting. Yeah Odin is not the worst in the MCU but he is still on the lower end of the spectrum really, especially when you factor in Hela. The only ones worse than him are Thanos and Ego and it is impossible to tell which one out of them is worse. I know you're always happy to help and once again, good luck with your trip. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 11- Falling for the trap

After her conversation with Donald, Kara had gone back to trying to find out whoever was behind the hack and had discovered it was Dirk Armstrong, the Board's Chairman. But she needed proof so her, Winn and James were asking Lucy about the matter who gave them some good advice.

That was when the anchor on the news said, "_An unknown woman is hovering over Catco Plaza, with, it seems, the same powers as Supergirl. Does she mean us harm? Should we be concerned?_"

Kara looked at the TV in horror as she saw Astra hovering over the Catco Plaza.

"You, um, you have the thing, Kara, you asked me to remind you." Winn said.

"Yeah." She said as she got up.

"Don't worry about us." James said.

"We'll keep working on this." Winn said.

Kara's phone rang as she picked it up, "I saw it."

"She's calling you out, Kara." Alex told her from the other end, "You don't have to go."

"You know I do." Kara said.

* * *

Supergirl flew towards Catco at full speed and stopped behind Astra.

"Astra!" She snarled as Astra turned around, "No bodyguards?"

"No knife. No armor." Astra said, "No one besides you and me. Will you talk to me now? You can't say it's not fair."

"We're done with fair." Kara said, "And no, I will not talk to you now."

And then she fired her heat vision, sending Astra flying off.

Kara flew after her and punched her hard twice, sending her flying back. The employees of Catco watched from inside as Kara punched Astra in the chest before being hit by heat vision which sent her flying back as Astra flew off.

Kara flew after her when a lightning bolt hit Astra, staggering her back as Hood stood on a rooftop, glaring at her. Kara then grabbed her and slammed her to the ground.

Astra got up and threw a car at Kara. She was about to fire her heat vision to destroy it when Hood used his wind to steady the car in the air and land it safely while Astra punched Kara down and stood over her.

"Again. Just like Alura." Astra mocked.

"She was a better woman than you'll ever be." Kara snarled.

"She was a murderer." Astra said.

"Liar." Kara snarled.

"Oh, she called me a liar, too." Astra said, "She had to. Had to make someone else responsible for her deception. And cruelty. And weakness."

"Her only weakness was letting you live!" Kara snarled and flipped her to the ground before punching her face multiple times in a rage. She was going to land one more when Hood grabbed her hand and she looked at him.

"I think you need her for information." Donald pointed out and Kara sighed, realizing his point as he kicked Astra out.

* * *

DEO

Kara dragged Astra into the DEO by her hand, "Here."

"Containment, now." Hank said as the agent got to it.

"We'll call you when she wakes up." Alex said.

"Don't." Kara said as she walked off, "She can rot."

* * *

Later, James had planted a bug on Armstrong's computer with help from Kara and Winn and had distracted him well enough too when Kara got a phone call.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Astra's awake." Alex said from the other end.

"I told you I don't care." Kara said, "Take the information yourself."

"She said she'll only talk to you." Alex said and Kara sighed.

* * *

Later, DEO

Kara walked in front of Astra's cell, dressed as Supergirl.

"I'm glad you're here." Astra said as she touched the glass of her cell.

"I'm glad you're back in a cell." Kara snarled.

"You fought well." Astra complimented her, "And your friend is very powerful."

"You have two minutes." Kara said coldly.

Astra then lifted her spy beacon with an emotional expression as Kara looked shocked.

"You still have it?" She asked Astra in disbelief.

"It's time you knew everything, Kara." Astra said, "When I went on the run, I took this with me. I would hold it in my hand to remind myself of why I was turning my back on my family, and betraying the high council. It would all be worth it if you survived."

"Oh, because you cared about me?" Kara asked incredulously, "Did you care about the people you and your fanatic husband killed?"

"We did what we had to do." Astra said, "Alura is the one with blood on her hands."

"My mother was the best woman who ever lived." Kara declared.

"Tell that to those of us who were thrown into that nightmare prison." Astra said.

"I think you went crazy in Fort Rozz." Kara told her, "I think you stared into miles of pitch black space until everything good inside of you died."

"Do you wanna know how she caught me? That day in your room." Astra asked as Kara looked at her in disbelief, "Was it your idea to message me with the spy beacon, or was it Alura's?"

Kara then listened in horror and disbelief as Astra told her how Alura had used her to call her.

"I don't remember that." Kara said when Astra was finished.

"Your mother signed the death warrants of our entire race and she used you to do it." Astra said.

"I don't believe you." A still shocked Kara said.

"Yes, you do." Astra said, "Much like Krypton, this planet is on the verge of ecological destruction. I can stop it. But the humans won't like my methods. That's why I need you. They trust you."

Astra had tears in her eyes at this point and it looked like she was pleading.

"Together we can save them." She said.

"You're never gonna leave this cell." Kara said as she started walking away.

"I am begging you." Astra cried, "Please help me."

Kara walked out as Astra called out in despair, "Kara! I love you."

Kara walked out of the room as Alex said, "Wait."

Kara walked into the other room and exploded on Alura's AI, "Did you use me to get Astra arrested?"

"Hello, Kara." Alura's AI simply said.

"Don't say my name right now." Kara snarled in rage, "Did you use me to draw Astra out of hiding?"

"Yes." Alura said and Kara felt like her entire world had been turned upside down.

"How could you do that?" Kara asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"Astra had broken the law." Alura said, "You were the only person she trusted enough to meet."

Kara's heart broke on realizing her mother had used her as Alura said, "It was necessary."

"Could she have saved us?" Kara asked.

"She was a criminal." Alura simply said.

"But was she right?" Kara asked.

"I am not programmed to give you that information." Alura said as Kara's rage and frustration increased.

"Tell me!" Kara roared.

"I'm sorry, I am not programmed to give you that information." Alura said again.

"You let everyone that I love die! You left me! You left me alone! You sent me away! How could you do that?" Kara exploded in a rage she had not felt for quite some time.

"I am not programmed-"

Kara had enough of her at this point and with a roar, fired her heat vision which went through the AI. She stopped firing and started crying as Alex shut the hologram off.

"Hey, hey, hey." She said as she hugged Kara, "It's not really her."

"She lied to me." Kara cried.

"Kara, that wasn't your mom." Alex pointed out, "You don't know what happened then. Only what Astra is telling you now."

"I know that Astra and I were both given life sentences by my mother." Kara said with tears as she started walking off, "We didn't have a choice."

"Kara-" Alex started but Kara was already out.

* * *

Donald's house

"So your mother used you to catch your aunt." Donald said as he put a coffee in front of Kara on the table and she drank it with a grateful nod, "My father tried to use Loki as a peace negotiation."

"That's why I'm telling you. You can relate." Kara said as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Kara, our parents were not perfect." Donald said as he drank some latte, "We thought they were perfect and omnipotent. But they are flawed people just like all of us. We cannot judge their character only on the good things they did or only on the bad things."

"I wonder who is right." Kara said, "My mother or Astra."

"I can't answer that question." Donald sighed as he put a hand on her shoulder and she grasped it in appreciation, "Astra was murdering people and using violence to change things. She realized the planet was dying and wanted to save it. Alura was a member of the high council and had to uphold the laws of their civilization. Astra's and Allura's dilemma is choosing to save their race from imminent destruction or uphold the principles of their race. Alura is choosing to uphold the principles even at the cost of her race. Astra is betraying her principles in order to save her race."

Kara nodded, realizing the complexity of the situation.

"The universe isn't black and white Kara." Donald told her as he sat next to her, "Everything has shades of grey. Your mother using you to capture Astra was crossing a line but in a way, it was necessary. And Astra might have been trying to save your race, but she went about it the wrong way."

"Would you?" Kara asked, "If you could save everyone you lost, would you?"

"Not like Astra." Donald said, "So while her intention were pure, her methods make her unstable and dangerous. So she needs to be stopped."

"Which she has been." Kara said as she got up and hugged Donald, catching him off-guard, "Thank you."

Donald awkwardly hugged her back, "No problem."

She let him go and grabbed her purse as Donald picked up his remote, "It's time to watch Vikings."

"Vikings?" Kara asked.

"The show you know." Donald said with a laugh, "I like it. It reminds me of good old days."

Kara shook her head in amusement and started walking out as Donald put on the Vikings show on the TV.

"And Kara." Donald said as she stopped and turned around.

"Have someone keep an eye on Astra. I think she is planning something from within your prison." Donald said. She nodded and walked out, thinking about what he had said.

* * *

Later, CatCo

Winn, Lucy and James had finally got evidence that Dirk Armstrong had been responsible for the leak and so Cat had called him to her office.

"Cat." He greeted as he took his seat.

"Dirk." She said.

"I assume this is about your e-mails?" He said.

"Oh, spare me, Dirk." Cat immediately got to the point, "I know you're behind the hack. I know you want to take over Catco. And I have proof."

She then put the papers in front of him and continued, "Yes, you lay out the whole plan. Hack and embarrass me, get me to take a break, spearhead a hostile takeover. You even have bullet points. You anal little-"

"Okay, all right." He cut her off, "So your proof against me hacking you is you hacking me? My lawyers will have a field day with that."

He started getting up with a smirk as she said, "Yes. Except, this e-mail was written on a computer that was paid for by Catco. It was sent using an e-mail account that linked to Catco regarding Catco business. So that means, technically, your e-mails are Catco's property. Legally, they belong to me."

Dirk's smirk instantly vanished and was replaced by a frown as Cat said, "Oh, and just so you know what's going on as we speak. Catco Security, in conjunction with National City Police, they're seizing your computers, your iPads, your mobile devices."

She then looked at two men with suits behind him, "And as for you Gentlemen? Make sure the press get plenty of pictures of him being dragged out."

He started walking out as the two grabbed him but he freed his arm as he walked off angrily while Cat smirked victoriously behind him. Kara, Winn and James watched from outside.

"You did it." Winn said happily.

"We all did it." Kara said before walking out.

* * *

DEO

Alex watched the footage of the fight with Astra.

"How's your sister?" Hank asked as he walked up next to her.

"Heartbroken." She said.

"She can't afford to be right now." Hank said.

"Something's not adding up." Alex told him.

"I know." He said, "Not a single alien's come looking for Astra."

"No, no, no, in the fight." Alex said as Hank turned to the screen.

"Who is this Hood guy though? Kara doesn't tell us about him." Hank said, "We need to see if he is a threat or not. He fought Superman on equal terms."

"We will find out about him soon." Alex said, "But look. Astra beats Kara twice, and then she loses spectacularly."

"Something's off and I can't read Astra's mind to find out why." Hank said as Alex looked at him in shock, "Kryptonians are impervious to my telepathy, which Superman finds hilarious."

"You can read minds?" Alex asked.

"Another day, Alex." He said.

"Um. Wait a minute." She said as she turned his attention to the screen, "Look."

"What should I be seeing?" Hank asked.

"Astra steps over Kara." Alex said as the two watched it happening in the footage, "That is like the most open and weak stance you can take. Astra's a warrior. She'd know that."

"She wanted to lose." Hank realized as the two ran up to her cell where she lay on her cot.

"You let Supergirl beat you." Alex said.

"Your troops haven't come looking for you." Hank said, "There's only one reason for that. Those aren't their orders. You wanted us distracted while they carried out their real plan. What is it?"

"Let me make something clear." Alex snarled, "If I have to come in there and beat it out of you, I will."

"You're the one who defeated the Hellgrammite." Astra said to Alex as she got up, "I like you. But it's too late."

"For what?" Alex asked.

"To stop what's happening right now."

* * *

Lord Technologies

Non and some other aliens flew into the building, shattering the glass as the civilians screamed and started running off in fear.

* * *

CatCo

Kara was panicking as Cat revealed she knew she was Supergirl when Alex called her.

"Alex, we have a huge problem." Kara said.

"Lord Technologies is under attack." Alex informed her so she immediately flew off.

* * *

Lord Technologies

Non and his army stood in front of Lord and his two guards. Lord took out a special big gun he had made and fired it at one of the Kryptonians, sending him down.

"What do you know?" He said cheerfully, "It works."

"You are champion of this world?" Non asked.

"I have my moments." Lord said. Before he could fire again, Non sped up to him and disarming him, knocked the two guards away before lifting him up by the throat, "You have had your last."

"Stop!" Hank roared as him, Alex and the other agents arrived with weapons at the ready, "Stay where you are!"

"Kill them all." Non ordered his army as he threw Lord away.

The Kryptonians flew up as the agents fired but they avoided as one of them fired heat vision, putting an agent down.

One of the agents grabbed an alien from behind but he multiplied into two and the other one snapped his neck before the two joined back into one.

A female alien knocked an agent down before snapping another one's neck and pinned a third to the wall with her elbow before breathing green mist on his face, making his face pale as he fell down and died.

One of the Kryptonians knocked some agents away before Hank fired at him. He disarmed Hank and punched him twice but to his shock, Hank just staggered back and glared at him.

Alex avoided a kick from the female alien and grabbing her foot, punched her out.

Hank tried to punch the Kryptonian but was lifted by the throat as he said, "You don't fight like a human."

"Because I'm not." Hank said as his eyes glowed red and he ripped out the component of his armor as he threw him off. Hank then picked up his gun and fired, knocking him out.

The other agents surrounded Non but he threw them all off as Alex ran up to the downed Lord. Non, the multiplying alien and two remaining Kryptonians moved towards her when Kara flew inside and slammed Non to the ground while Hood hit the other three with his lightning, sending them back.

The two slid on the ground as Kara punched him on the face while the agents and Lord recovered. Non punched Kara away and she hovered in the air.

"You remember me, little girl?" Non snarled at her.

"You're Non." Kara said, "Astra's husband."

"To think that you're the last daughter of the once great House of El." Non taunted before turning to Hood, "And who are you?"

"You will find out soon." Hood said as lightning crackled in his fingers while the other two Kryptonians and the multiplying alien faced him.

"You're gonna wish I'd died with the rest of them! " Kara snarled at Non as both of them flew into each other.

* * *

**I think this was a pretty great episode. Melissa's acting during the scene she confront Alura's AI was phenomenal. So while this show isn't that good, it is lucky to have her in the lead role as she is one of the biggest reasons it is still around. That, plus CW has a thick skin so it doesn't work on its criticism from the fans and pisses them off even more by giving them more of what they criticized *cough* WestAllen *cough* recruits *cough* Diaz *cough* Olicity.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and is looking forward to the next chapter where we all can guess what is about to happen.**


	12. Making the trade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review again and glad you enjoyed. The CW are a bunch of morons. You might have read my latest one-shot about what Deadpool and Justin Bieber did to the writers there. Glad you liked Thor liking Vikings and yeah, he will definitely correct some stuff later. I haven't seen 'The Last Kingdom' unfortunately. Agreed on Thor and Astra. This show has weird physics. You will see on everything else. I think a good case can be made for both Ego and Thanos really. Yeah, there will be a lot of feminist crap if this show gets cancelled. Fortunately, the horrible Legends of Tomorrow is going away first. Glad Thor opening Kara's eyes was good. Enjoy.**

Chapter 12- Making the trade

Kara and Non flew into each other and went through the roof as the multiplying man multiplied himself and they all charged at Hood but he summoned lightning from the hole in the roof and they were all zapped out.

The two Kryptonians flew towards him but he flew upwards out of the roof while directing a powerful wind at them to slow them down as he landed on the rooftop.

Kara and Non flew into each other and continued trading punches before a flying plane made them both back off.

Hood stood as the two Kryptonians sped punch him a little before he hit the ground near him with a powerful lightning bolt, sending them flying back as their skin got burnt due to the lightning's magical properties.

Non pushed Kara down and slammed her to the ground, forming a crater before lifting her up by the throat.

"Astra was wrong about you." Non snarled, "You're as weak as any human."

Hank aimed at Non but he grabbed him at superspeed.

"Let him go!" Alex snarled as she aimed at Non but he put Hank in the way and fired his heat vision, making them back off before flying away with Hank.

Hood punched one Kryptonian out and grabbing the other's head, zapped him with lightning, knocking him down too.

* * *

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop them." Kara said to Alex as they walked inside.

"Stay away from up there." Lord told an agent.

"Max, we need to secure the area." Alex said, "This is an active crime scene."

"No, this is my property." Lord declared.

"This attack has been traumatic for all of us." Alex said, "They kidnapped my commanding officer."

"I think the days of us partnering up are over, Agent Danvers." Max said.

"At least tell me what the aliens were looking for." Alex pleaded, "They could least help us locate our man."

"Why don't you ask your pet alien?" Lord said as Kara glared at him, "As for me, I'll protect myself in the future. Now, get your jackboots off my grounds."

* * *

Later, DEO

Kara and Alex returned with the agents and Donald as well who put the hood on and put a scarf on himself to conceal his face. He was here because he realized he was needed.

"Who's in charge now?" Kara asked.

"I don't know." Alex said, "Hank classified the line of succession. We're implementing the emergency protocols now."

"Agent Danvers." Vasquez called out, "Look."

The screen showed Alex was the Emergency Director in-charge.

"You two really did bury the hatchet, didn't you?" Kara said dryly.

"I want every satellite we have pointed at this city." Alex ordered, "Scan it block by block. And I want status updates every ten minutes."

"Yes, Director Danvers." Vasquez said firmly.

An agent then handed Alex a gun as her, Kara and Donald walked into the weapons' room and Alex put it away.

"Alex, you must be so upset about losing Hank." Kara said.

"He can hold his own." She told her.

"Unless he has superpowers you're not telling me about, we have to help him." Kara said, "Maybe I can get Astra to tell me why Non took him."

On seeing Alex's look, she asked, "Do you have a better idea?"

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Alex asked, "I saw how Astra affected you yesterday."

"Do we have a choice?" Kara asked.

"And who the hell are you?" Alex finally asked Donald.

"Not your enemy." Donald simply said.

"Then why're you hiding your face?" Alex asked.

"Let's just say I'm not as open as Supergirl here." Donald said.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Alex asked.

"Because I do." Kara simply said, "Please do not make him angry. He is here to help. And that's final."

With that she walked off as Donald said, "Do not worry. I mean you no harm."

Alex simply nodded, feeling that this Hood was telling the truth.

* * *

"Careful, little one." Astra said as Kara walked inside, "These humans are fond of their Kryptonite toys."

"Where did Non take Henshaw?" Kara asked sternly.

"I spent years in Fort Rozz." Astra said, "It's going to take more than a stern voice to scare me."

"Maybe I'll have my cousin come down and the two of us can force you to talk." Kara said.

"Kal-El doesn't have the stomach for it. He was raised on Earth." Astra pointed out, "He might as well be human."

"Well then I will call my hooded friend." Kara said and Astra paled a little, "If you help me, maybe I can help you."

"You're trying to manipulate my emotions." Astra smirked, "But you're undermined by your own fear."

"I'm not frightened of you." Kara shook her head as she walked around.

"Not of me." Astra said, "Of the truth I hold about your mother."

"This has nothing to do with her." Kara scoffed, "This is about saving a man's life. My mother may not have been the person that I thought she was, but I know what you and Non are."

"Are you so certain of that?" Astra asked, "Did Non kill you today when he had the chance?"

Kara's eyes widened as she realized Astra had a point.

"I ordered him to spare you because blood bonds us all." Astra said.

"Those are empty words coming from you." Kara retorted.

"If they were, you would not be alive." Astra said.

"If blood bonds us all, then why don't you just tell me where Henshaw is?" Kara asked.

"Because blood does not bond us to him." Astra said coldly.

"I couldn't disagree more." Kara said, "All life is bonded by blood."

"You speak of your human family." Astra said, "The ones who have caged me in here."

"You've done this to yourself." Kara said, trying to sound cold but failing.

"Then you have chosen your side." Astra declared.

Kara walked out as Astra sat down, thinking about the past.

* * *

Later, DEO

Kara flew back and gave Alex a bag of food.

"Hey." She said, "I know you forget to eat when you're stressed, so I stopped by that food truck you like."

"The one in Chicago?" Alex asked and Kara nodded, "You are my favorite person."

The computer then beeped and Non appeared on the screen as Hood walked up next to Kara and Alex, "This is Lieutenant Non of Krypton. We each possess someone of great value to the other. I propose a trade."

"What kind of trade?" Hood asked just to be sure, though he already knew the answer.

"This is Acting Director Alex Danvers. Excuse me if I don't take you at your word." Alex said, "I need proof of life. I need to hear from Henshaw himself."

Non moved sideways and a tied up Henshaw appeared on the screen.

"Director Danvers." He greeted, "Congratulations on your promotion."

Alex nodded with a smile, "I will bring you back safe, sir."

"Which will only happen if you do exactly as I say." Non said, "I will return Henshaw unharmed if you return General Astra safely to me. You have 48 hours or your man dies."

* * *

Later Hood, Kara and Alex walked together as the latter sighed, "Now we know why Non took Hank."

"So, what are you gonna do?" Kara asked.

"If I turn down the deal, Non kills Hank." Alex said, "If I go through with it, I free a criminal with the strength of you."

"Basically no good option." Hood said.

The three stopped as they saw Sam Lane and his men standing in the room.

"General Lane." Alex said in surprise.

"Well, pleasure to see you again, Agent Danvers." Lane said before looking at Hood, "And you, what're you doing out here? He should be in a cell too. He is dangerous."

"Paranoia is a trait in thee I see." Hood said.

"Who talks like that these days?" Lane wondered.

"He is not dangerous." Kara said, "He is our ally. And it's Director Danvers."

"Not anymore." Lane said as he handed Alex a paper, "I've been granted authority over the DEO by order of the President."

"This feels like a coup." Alex said.

"Nothing so nefarious." Lane told them, "Considering the stakes, Washington wants a commander in place without any personal ties to the hostage. My orders are to locate the alien garrison and return Director Henshaw safely to his post."

"The base is yours, sir." Alex smiled sarcastically, "But those are the only things you'll be doing."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, ladies." Sam said before casting a glance at Hood, "And gentleman."

* * *

At Astra's base, a psychic alien was trying to read Hank's mind.

"I don't understand." He said in confusion, "I can't read his mind."

"I thought that's what your race was famous for." Non said.

"Maybe he's playing you for a fool, Non." Hank said calmly, "Wouldn't be hard to do."

"I would never do that to you!" The psychic said, fear coursing through him, "The humans must have developed some type of technology that blocks me."

"What are you so desperate to find out? The location of the DEO?" Hank asked, "Thinking of launching a pre-emptive strike?"

"Perhaps I should pre-emptively snap your neck." Non snarled.

"You kill me, you kill your wife." Hank said, "You're nothing but a barking dog on a chain. No threat at all."

Non grabbed the psychic's neck and effortlessly snapped his neck with one hand.

Hank didn't even flinch.

"Now I see how much more advanced you are than us savages." He said calmly.

* * *

DEO

Astra stood up in her cell as Lane and other soldiers walked towards her, "I'm General Samuel Lane of the United States Army."

"I wonder how many of your fellow humans you had to kill in order to achieve such a rank." She said mockingly, "And yet you call me a threat."

"When I was a little boy, my daddy used to take me and my sister to the movies." Lane started as he paced around her cell, "Saw a picture called The Day The Earth Stood Still. It was about an alien, like yourself, who came to Earth and threatened to destroy it if human beings didn't change their wicked ways."

She smirked as he continued, "I had nightmares for months. And do you know that still, today, when I look at you, I am right back in that old theater. Afraid."

"On Krypton, it is a show of great strength to admit one's fears to an enemy." Astra said.

"Which is why I told you. I wanted you to know that, by your world's standards, I am a man of honor." Lane told her with a slightly guilty tone, though it sounded fake, "And I take no pleasure in what comes next."

His soldiers then opened a vial as Astra's eyes widened in horror. It was a liquefied form of Kryptonite.

The soldiers opened the door and entered as she tried fighting them but they overpowered her and held her down as Lane said, "Now, you are going to tell me the location of your base. The only question is whether you tell me before we start or after."

"What are you doing?" Kara asked as she entered while Astra moaned.

"You can't just come in here like that." Lane said as Kara fell to her knees due to the lights.

"He's right." Alex said as she held Kara back, "The lights, the Kryptonite's weakening you."

"This is who you choose to side with?" Astra groaned, "Against your own people? Your own family?"

"Stop it, you're hurting her!" Kara said painfully as Alex tried to pull her away.

"I'm sorry, was she more forthcoming when you asked nicely?" Lane asked.

"There's another way to save Hank." Alex said.

"We are not releasing a combatant of this threat level." Lane retorted.

"General, we are better than this!" Kara said as Alex pulled her up.

"We are." He said, "They aren't. Get her out of here!" –

"No, don't! Don't!" Kara begged as Alex started pulling her away. Lane was about to inject Astra when Hood's voice said, "You think torturing her would make her give you the right location? You're a bunch of fools!"

"You don't tell me how to do my job!" Lane said as he pointed a finger at him, "You know what? You've interfered enough. Take him."

"NO!" Kara screamed.

As the two men moved towards him, lightning crackled from his fingertips and they backed off in fear as Lane's eyes widened.

Hood snarled with contempt as lightning flashed in his eyes and on his fingertips, "All the power of the storm, from all the world, flows through my veins, and can be summoned by mine fingers at any time, wherever it is. A lightning storm in Japan? Mine. A hurricane off the coast of Barbados? Mine again. A brace of tornadoes in Kansas? Aye...mine. All that might, all that destructive force, mine to command. Channeled and guided through the mystic might of my fingertips, guided right at thee!"

To emphasize his point, he hit the ground near Lane with some lightning and he dropped the syringe in fear as his men paled.

"Away with you!" Hood said and the three bolted without question.

"Th-Thank you!" Astra said as she recovered.

"I didn't do it for you." Hood told her with equal contempt before pointing at Kara, "I did it for her."

He then walked out, past the shocked Kara and Alex.

"Besides, I don't think you would give the right location even on being tortured." He said, "You're too smart for that."

"You know me so well." Astra smirked.

* * *

Later

Kara had a chat with Winn and James who had been trying to investigate Lord and she had decided to go after him too.

And now she was back in front of Astra's cell.

"They sent you back to try again." She said, "What makes you think it'll be any different this time?"

"Because now, I'm ready to hear what you have to say." She said, "I was afraid to listen before. If we have any hope for the future, we can't let our fear control us. We have to be better."

"You give me too much credit." Astra said dryly.

"Because I know the real you." Kara said.

"The woman you knew died on Krypton." Astra retorted.

"I still have faith there's good in you." Kara said.

"I am not worth your faith." Astra said with self-depreciation.

"Everyone deserves faith, Astra." Kara told her, "Even you. Now, tell me what happened on Krypton. The truth."

With a sigh, Astra told Kara how Alura did believe her cause but sentenced her for illegal methods, though still promising to work for her cause.

"Your mother never stopped believing in me." Astra said, "You are so much like her, Kara."

She sniffed as Kara said, "It's not too late, Astra. Please tell me where Henshaw is."

"The only way to save him is to make the trade." Astra said, "The humans will never agree to that."

Kara sighed as she got up, "Then it's a good thing I'm not human."

* * *

Later- Hood, Kara, Alex and some agents were walking away with Astra who was bound in kryptonite cuffs.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lane asked.

"Making a prisoner exchange." Kara said.

"The hell you are." He said as his men aimed at them while the agents aimed back.

"Let us pass, General." Alex said.

"That alien is the enemy, Agent Danvers." Lane snarled.

"Your orders were to bring Director Henshaw home." Alex said, "That's what I'm doing."

They started moving further when Lane said, "You take one more step and my men will put you down.'

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Kara smirked.

And then, Hood lowered his scarf a little and blew a light wind, sending Lane and all the men flying back as their weapons fell down while they hit the ground in shock.

"Your general is arrogant, self-righteous, short-sighted and disrespectful." Hood said to Lane's men, "Why you choose to follow him, I will never know."

They started walking off again as Lane snarled in pain, "How do you know Non and his army won't betray you?"

"I don't." Kara said as she turned around, "But I have faith."

* * *

Later, Alex stepped out of her car with a cuffed Astra and some agents.

"Despite your earlier bravado, you're clearly conflicted about this deal." Astra said.

"If it were up to me, I'd leave you rotting in that cell." Alex said, "But I want your people to see that we're better than General Lane, because maybe then we'll find a way to end this war."

"You sound just like my niece." Astra said.

"She has a powerful effect on people." Alex told her.

Kara flew down and said, "They're here."

Non flew down with Hank and released his bonds as Alex removed Astra's cuffs.

"Go." He told Hank who started moving as Astra moved towards Non. The two moved past each other and Hank reached his allies.

"It's good to see you, sir." Alex told him as Astra and Non hugged.

"When I get out of here, I'll remind you about our policy against negotiating with terrorists." Hank said, "Until then, I'll just say- thanks."

Kara smiled before detecting something, "Something's wrong."

And then many Kryptonians surrounded them all, outnumbering them by a lot as Astra watched in shock.

"We're surrounded." Kara said.

"You have to transform." Alex told Hank, confusing Kara who had heard.

"Prepare to attack!" Non ordered.

Suddenly, Hood grabbed him from behind and lightly zapped his head with lightning, making him grunt in pain as Astra looked in shock, "If you attack, he dies!"

"NO!" Non screamed, "Kill them all!"

"Stop!" Astra commanded, "Stand down!"

She turned to Hood and Non, "There will be no more battles today. Honor the agreement."

Non sighed and commanded, "Withdraw!"

The Kryptonians flew off as Hood let Non go and stepped back. Non flew off as Astra told Kara, "Do not mistake my compassion for weakness. This is not a truce."

"Then let's call it a start." Kara said.

Astra smirked and turned to Hood, "And you will get what is coming to you."

"I can say the same thing about you." Hood said and she detected a smirk in his voice before flying off.

* * *

Later, DEO

"You've only delayed the inevitable." Lane said as Hood, Kara, Hank, Alex and the agents walked back inside, "This enemy cannot be reasoned with."

"We prefer a more thoughtful approach here at the DEO, General." Hank said, "Which reminds me- your presence is no longer required. You can thank my agents for completing your mission."

"Their idealism and association with this dangerous person will doom this planet." Lane said as he glared at Hood who didn't back down.

"No." Hank said, "That's what will save it."

Lane and his men packed up and walked off as Kara asked Hank, "So what did Alex mean when she said you had to "transform?" Or did you forget I had super-hearing?"

Hank and Alex exchanged a look.

* * *

Few minutes later

"You're from Mars?" Kara asked in shock.

"You're from Krypton." Hank said.

"But why stay hidden?" She asked him.

"I'm trying to make the world a safe place for everyone." He said, "Humans and aliens alike."

"I hope your efforts do not go to waste." Hood said genuinely.

"I failed Alex's father before I assumed the identity of Hank Henshaw." J'onn said as Alex swallowed a lump, "I won't fail again."

"And you saw what the DEO is like under General Lane." Alex said, "So, we need Hank, J'onn, at the top."

"You know, you guys could've told me." Kara said, "I can keep a secret."

"No, you can't." Both said at the same time.

"She can actually." Hood said, "She kept mine so far."

"That reminds me, who are you?" J'onn asked.

"After today, I consider you two trustworthy." He said as he took off his hood and scarf, revealing the face of Donald Blake, "I am Thor, Son of Odin, Prince of Asgard, the God of Thunder."

Both of their jaws dropped to almost 'Looney Tunes' level in shock and disbelief as Alex backed up.

"Asgard?" Alex started babbling, "Gods? Odin? Thor?"

"You're Thor?" J'onn asked as he recovered himself, "From Asgard?"

"Yes." Thor said, "I am Thor. And I control the weather even without Mjolnir."

"I heard about Asgardians before. Never met one." J'onn said.

"Likewise." Thor said, "And right now, only the three of you know who truly am. And trust me, I am not your enemy."

"I think I trust you." J'onn said, "But why are you here?"

"Another time." Thor said as he walked out.

* * *

Later, Catco

Kara walked up to the roof after J'onn had used his shape-shifting abilities to make Cat believe Kara and Supergirl were different.

'Supergirl' descended to the roof before transforming into J'onn's alien form for a second before transforming into Hank.

"Thank you." She said gratefully.

"You're welcome." He said, "But, you know, I wouldn't have minded you coming to the DEO full time."

"I can't leave this place." Kara sighed, "It's not just a secret identity to me. I almost did something today that I would've regretted the rest of my life."

"What stopped you?" He asked.

"My friends." She said, "The DEO keeps you human. They do that for me."

* * *

Lord Technologies

"They just brought her in." The doctor said as he led Lord to the room, "She meets all your requirements. No relatives. No connections of any kind. It wasn't easy to arrange."

"I didn't think it would be." Max said, "That will be all."

The doctor walked off as Lord used his fingerprints to open the room. There were holograms around as a woman lay on a bed.

"My name is Maxwell Lord." He said as he stood over her, "And I'm going to help you."

The woman opened her eyes, revealing them to be pitch black.

* * *

**And done for now. While I can understand why Lane tortured Astra, I think it's obvious a person like her would have backup plans.**

**Plus, couldn't resist a chance to put down Lane using one of Thor's most iconic quotes.**

**See you all next time with another chapter.**


	13. Strange visitor from another planet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**We're moving directly to 1x11 now.**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thank you for the review. Glad you liked it. Yes it is a killer quote and I wish to see it in the MCU too. Yeah, now way Ragnarok can be established here. Yes in the myths the hammer is only there because of durability. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Jason Hunter: Glad you liked Thor telling off Lane and you will see on Astra. In here I'm having Laura Benanti play Alura.**

Chapter 13- Strange visitor from another planet

Donald took a latte for himself from a nearby café and as he was drinking it, he saw two thugs beating up a man in an alley.

"What has the man done to offend you?" He asked.

"Stay out of this, jerk." One of the two said as he took out a knife.

"You let him go and I will." Donald simply said as he put his latte down.

"Well, well, well, someone has got a death wish." The other said as he took out his own knife and both charged.

Donald grabbed one by the throat and lifted him high, making him drop his knife in pain as he looked at him in shock. He kicked the other thug away and he hit a wall, knocking himself out while the one in Donald's grip passed out and he put him down.

"Th-thank you sir." The man said as he walked up to Donald.

"No problem my friend. Just don't tell anyone about this." Donald said and he nodded before walking off.

"_Noble gesture my prince."_ A familiar voice said to him.

"Heimdall." Donald smiled as he continued walking further towards his hospital, "Still watching over me?"

"_Yes, I will." _Heimdall said, _"To see how you are."_

"I'm good. How are things in Asgard right now?" Donald asked.

"_Pretty good actually."_Heimdall said, _"Your brother is doing his best. And tell me, do you ever plan on using your hammer to defeat the Kryptonians?"_

"No, I am not ready to lift it up yet." Donald said as he walked inside, "We will talk some other time."

"_Yes, my prince."_ Heimdall said as Donald sat in his office and switched the TV on where they were talking about the anti-alien rally of some Senator Miranda Crane.

"Well, we all have our critics." He muttered as he got to work.

* * *

At the rally, Crane was giving her very on-the-nose speech as Alex used her device to scan the area for aliens.

"The perimeter is clear." Alex said.

"Try it again." Hank told her as she did.

As Crane continued, James took a picture and through the camera lens saw something moving fast. He wondered what it was.

That was when a huge creature appeared out of nowhere and lifted up a man throwing him off. Everyone watched in horror as it moved around at unmatchable speeds, throwing people around.

"Move, move, move!" Hank said.

"Everybody get down! Move!" Alex said.

James pressed his watch.

* * *

CatCo

Kara was working when the message reached and she quickly ran out.

* * *

National City Hospital

Donald got up from his chair as he saw what was going on and ran out.

* * *

The Senator's two bodyguards were knocked down by the creature's spit as Hank and Alex pointed their guns at it but that's when Hank saw what the creature really was and froze in horror.

"Hank." Alex said in concern, noticing him as the thing toppled a car over them and they barely avoided.

"It's Supergirl." A civilian said as he pointed up and Alex watched.

Supergirl flew inside the tunnel as Hood flew behind her. The Senator was lying down there with a wound on her shoulder.

"Careful." Hood said as he helped her up.

"Ah." She said as she held her shoulder in pain.

"Where did it go?" Supergirl asked.

"I don't know." The Senator said, "It was just here."

"Supergirl, do you have a visual?" Alex asked, "Is it down there?"

"No." Supergirl said, "Whatever it is, it's gone."

* * *

Later, as Crane was led away by a few agents who treated her wound, Hank said, "Transport Senator Crane to headquarters, right now."

"What was that thing?" Alex asked.

"A creature that doesn't leave any survivors." Hank said cryptically, "We have to move her now, before it comes back."

"What did it do to you?" Alex asked.

"Nothing." He said, "I'm fine."

"You're not." Alex said, "You froze."

"Did you hear me say we have to get her back to headquarters or not?" Hank asked with an edge to his voice.

"Hank." Alex snapped as she stepped in front of him, "It's of the utmost importance Hank! What the hell happened to you?"

* * *

Later, DEO

"I'll tell you what happened." Crane said as she walked with them, "You people screwed up royally. And I will not be kept here."

"Madam Senator, I assure you it's for your protection." Hank said, "I know your friend Sam Lane talks a lot of crap about the DEO, but we're here to help."

"The General told me that for all your big talk about monitoring aliens, you're the first one to let them in through the front door." Crane said as she shot Supergirl and Hood a condescending look, "And use them as attack dogs on anyone who questions your methods."

"I guess you forgot the part where we saved your ass." Kara scoffed.

"Mmm. For all I know, you all staged that little stunt." Crane snarled, "It's just like an alien."

"Excuse me?" Kara asked, offended.

"You're all the same." Crane said, "Disgusting insects who've come crawling from your own diseased, backwater planets, looking to suck our resources for yourselves."

Hood started laughing loudly at Crane's accusations.

"What is so funny?" She snarled at him.

"You people are so petty, and tiny." Hood laughed at her, "And it's not my fault that Vikings used to devote their resources to my people."

"Vikings?" Crane asked in shock.

"Like I said, you know nothing." Hood mocked and she glared at him when Alex hit her shoulder with a sedative.

"Ouch!" She said.

"Sedative." Alex told her, "You're welcome."

"My team and I are currently tracking your attacker." Hank said, "We'll keep you updated."

"I told you, I'm not staying here." Crane told him.

"Madam Senator, as long as it's out there, you're in here." Hank told her, "Enjoy your stay at the DEO."

He then walked into another room with Kara, Alex and Donald.

"I should've let it eat her." Kara said.

"It would've." Hank said, "It still might."

"You ready to tell us the whole story?" Alex asked.

"Yes, why did you fear that thing, whatever it was?" Donald asked.

"We're looking for a White Martian." Hank said.

"White Martian?" Donald asked in shock and he nodded.

"That thing is like you?" Kara asked.

"It's nothing like me." Hank snapped, "That creature and its kind slaughtered the Green Martians. The White Martians came from beneath the planet's surface, bringing fire from the planet's guts. And they burned us all."

"Oh, God, J'onn." Kara said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't." J'onn told her, "Knowing what we're up against might just save lives. This creature belongs to a race devoted to the mission of killing me and mine. It'll be back."

"It was the Ragnarok of your people wasn't it?" Donald asked and J'onn nodded, "I have heard of them but never seen one till now."

"But-But it attacked the Senator." Alex said.

"Make no mistake." J'onn said, "I brought it to National City. As Martians, we not only share our ability to shapeshift, we share a link. If I assume my true form, or phase, or reach out to it with my mind, it knows. It sensed me when I used my powers to investigate Maxwell Lord. It attacked the rally to draw me out."

"Then we scared it off." Kara said.

"Thankfully." J'onn said, "Because I couldn't fight it today. I couldn't even move."

"You will next time, my friend." Donald assured him.

"And you're not alone." Kara said.

"We'll find it." Alex said.

"In the meantime, we'll keep Senator Crane here. It's the safest place around." J'onn said and Alex walked out.

"I have to ask something of you two." J'onn told Donald and Kara, "I should be the one to face this thing. But if I reveal myself it'll mean the end of my life as Hank Henshaw. And if Hank goes, General Lane gets the DEO. And you know what that means."

"You've had my back a million times." Kara said, "I've got this one."

"Lane will have to face me first." Donald said.

"I'll bring it in." Kara said and walked out as Donald put a hand on J'onn's shoulder and gave him a nod before walking out.

* * *

Later

"James, these pictures are amazing." Kara said as she looked at the pictures he had taken of the event.

"Well, thank you." James said, "Near-death experiences do make me shutter-happy. So do you see anything?"

"No." She said, "Nothing out of the ordinary. I mean, other than a white monster from Mars."

James got a call and she said, "Oh, if you need to go home, it's okay."

"No, I told Lucy I was gonna be late, so not a problem." James said.

He then saw the White Martian's eyes were glowing bright, "Um, take a look at this."

"What is that, a flare? Or a glare?" Kara asked as she walked next to him.

"I thought so too, until" He said as he showed her a picture where Crane's eyes glowed too, "Look at that."

"Did her eyes glow like that in every picture?" Kara asked.

"No." James said, "Just the ones after you saved her."

* * *

DEO

"Thank you." Crane said as she walked behind Hank, "It's been a long day. And something tells me it's far from over."

Her eyes glowed as she said that.

"Any word on the monster?" She asked.

"Supergirl and Hood have graciously agreed to bring your attacker in personally, at great risk to themselves, I might add." Hank said, "When they capture it, you'll be safe to go."

"And what makes you think I'll be safe here?" She asked.

"What are you getting at, Senator?" He asked her.

"Nothing except whispers in Washington that say you need to clean house." She told him, "They say Supergirl and the other guy are not the only aliens inside the DEO. You've got a mole, Henshaw."

"Madam, I trust you won't be insulted if I called you paranoid." Hank said, "God knows I wouldn't be the first."

"Some aliens can look like anyone." Crane said, "Well, we may not have much in common, but I think it's safe to say neither one of us enjoys the idea of an alien spy working within your walls. And if it became public, well, that would certainly be very embarrassing for you."

"Why do I sense you have a proposal?" Hank asked.

"Conduct a very quiet internal investigation." She said, "I'm sure finding an alien is within your abilities."

"Madam, trust me." He told her, "Your time would be better spent focusing on the American people rather than these comic book delusions."

"Fine. Play dumb." She said, "Let a mole run wild in here, just like you let a White Martian run wild on the street."

That was when Hank realized what was going on.

"But when you're brought down from the inside, you remember this." She told him. "You were warned."

As Alex watched the exchange, Kara called her.

"Kara." She said, "Did you find anything?"

"Pretty sure the White Martian shapeshifted into Senator Crane." Kara told her, "Which means the real Senator might still be in danger somewhere."

"Good to know." Alex said.

"Me and Donald are on our way." Kara said.

"Hurry." Alex told her as she aimed her her gun and nodded at Hank who nodded back discreetly and put a hand on his own gun.

"It's in your best interest to find this alien interloper as quickly as possible." Crane told him, "Your entire operation's been compromised."

"There are no hidden aliens here." Hank said.

"Are you absolutely sure of that, Director Henshaw?" Crane asked.

"I wish I could say yes." Hank said as he turned to glare at her, "I never said you were attacked by a White Martian."

She smirked at him, "Well, you're smarter than I thought."

Before he could react, she smacked him hard, sending him flying off.

It then sent another agent flying off and jumped down as more agents attacked it but it overpowered them all before running off.

"Spread out!" Alex said as her and the other agents followed it.

It leapt on a wall and leaping down, knocked out two more agents before spitting at two, putting them down.

It leapt and got two more agents before Hank stepped in front of it but froze again as he was reminded of what they did to his people on Mars.

Alex stepped in front of him, pointing her gun at the White Martian. It was about to attack when it was hit by heat vision and sent flying back.

It roared in anger as Kara punched it a few times, staggering it back before it flipped her into the air. That was when a lightning bolt hit it and it was thrown to the ground.

With all the agents knocked out, Hank decided he could show himself.

"_This is between us."_ He said in the Martian tongue.

"_I see your mind. Everything. I see your children burning."_ The White Martian said.

"_You and your evil kind will never stop until I am gone."_ Hank said.

"_You surrender?"_ The White Martian asked.

"_Send me to my family."_ Hank said as he kneeled down.

"_Finally the last Green Martian died."_ The White Martian said as it took it's true form and prepared to attack when Kara tackled it to the ground and J'onn transformed into his Martian form.

The White Martian flew into the air through the roof as Donald, Kara and J'onn flew after it. It grabbed J'onn and threw him into Kara before she flew into it hard, staggering it back and J'onn did the same.

It then kicked J'onn away and tried to spit at Kara but Hood blew a wind from his mouth and the spit flew back, hitting the White Martian's shoulder instead, making it scream in pain.

Kara punched it but it sent her to the ground. She flew up and punched it higher and Donald punched it even higher before J'onn hit it hard from behind, crashing it to the ground as it transformed into Crane again.

J'onn glared at it in anger as Donald said to him, "Allow me."

He picked the White Martian up and threw it into the air before summoning a powerful wind that made it fly up higher out of the atmosphere into outer space where it died of asphyxiation.

He looked at J'onn, "Don't lose yourself."

* * *

Later, DEO

"Thank you for doing that." Hank said to Donald.

"Don't thank me." Donald simply said.

"I'm sorry for what happened." Alex said.

"My daughters were named K'hym and Tanya." Hank told Kara and Alex, "It's not the same, but any man would be proud to call you his daughters."

Kara hugged him emotionally and he hugged her back as Donald watched the scene with a smile.

"Enough of that." Hank said finally.

"Right. Right." Kara said as she let him go, "Sorry. Boss."

He walked off as Donald, Kara and Alex looked after him.

* * *

Later

After Senator Crane had been rescued, she gave her speech, "I know many of my supporters are surprised to hear that I'm revising my stance on the anti-alien initiative. While it's important we remain cautious, we still have a lot to learn before we take action."

"Senator, this decision is in light of an alien at your rally." A reporter asked her, "What changed?"

"Supergirl and Hood." She said, "They apprehended my attacker and saving who knows how many lives. Their efforts to protect me and National City taught me that not all visitors to our world are the enemy. And as a nation, we cannot let fear dictate our future."

* * *

Later, Kara and Alex were relaxing when the news reporter said, _"We interrupt this program for breaking news. Supergirl has arrived at the scene of the accident on Route 1."_

"How are you there?" Alex asked in shock as the two got up to look at the screen which showed someone looking exactly like Supergirl lifting up a car and throwing it into a mountain.

"I'm not." Kara said.

"Yeah." She said as she watched the screen carefully, "That is definitely not me."

* * *

**In one of the comics, Wonder Woman beat a White Martian when it succumbed to asphyxiation in outer space so that's what I did here.**

**We all know Thor isn't averse to killing so I feel he would kill the White Martian himself.**

**Plus, I did love the fight with it as J'onn took his true form so I did that too.**

**And I shortened the episode as well. I also cut out the parts with Cat and Adam as they were pretty boring.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.**


	14. Bizarro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**And yay! We're over a 100 reviews. Thank you all!**

**Chaos Sorcerer: Thanks for the review. Glad you enjoyed. Yes, that is what happened. Agreed on Thor and Heimdall. I think he said it out loud off-screen. Yes, most of them are still happening. 1x10 happened but no Kara/Winn stuff and the Cat/Adam stuff also happened but off-screen and Adam didn't ask Kara out. All right. Good luck for your trip and thanks. Glad you have faith. Until next time! **

**Jason Hunter: Thanks for the review. Glad you enjoyed. Yeah they were. I am but I have to time it right.**

Chapter 14- Bizarro

DEO

"Not exactly one for your greatest hits reel." Hank said as him, Kara, Alex, Vasquez and some other agents looked at the news report of Supergirl throwing a car into a mountain.

"I sent a team to scan the area." Alex said, "No signs of extraterrestrial activity, so we can probably rule out an alien shapeshifter."

She then turned to Hank, "Unless there's something you're not telling us."

"The skirt was surprisingly comfortable, but no." Hank said as he walked off.

"Who could she be?" Kara asked, "Is it a clone?"

"Unlikely." Alex said, "Even if an enemy had harvested your DNA when you came out as Supergirl, the embryo would still be in gestation."

"What about Maxwell Lord?" Kara asked.

"Could he have done something to the young woman you saw when you broke into his lab?" Alex asked Hank.

"She was comatose, her cerebral cortex functioning was almost nonexistent." Hank said, "Bringing her back to even partial consciousness would be like raising the dead."

"Are you sure?" Kara asked.

"Maxwell Lord does have a God complex." Hank said as he walked off, "But he's not an actual God."

"Good thing we know an actual God." Alex said as Kara chuckled and walked off.

* * *

Later, Catco

"What do you need?" Winn asked Kara as he walked with her and James to their computer room.

"Maxwell Lord had a woman in his lab, she could be tied to this." Kara asked, "Can you check local hospitals to see if any comatose patients have gone missing recently? My age, my height, my weight."

"Yeah, yeah, I know all those." Winn said as James shot him a look, "What, I measured her for her suit."

"I just realized I have to get upstairs." James said as he went back.

* * *

Lord Technologies

The woman was strapped to a chair as footage of Supergirl was playing in front of her.

"Anything good on TV?" Lord asked her as he walked inside.

"Supergirl." She said incoherently, "Supergirl."

"Yes." He said, "What is Supergirl?"

"Bad." She said like a pet, "Very bad. Very bad."

"So bad she needs to be stopped forever and replaced with someone else." Lord told her as he walked closer, "My own Supergirl. Who's there to protect me and the planet?"

"Me." She said.

"Yes." He told her, "Which brings me to my next question, what do we do to bad people?"

"We kill them." She said and he nodded with a smirk.

* * *

Later

As the National Island Tramway was dangling, leaving the passengers in peril, Supergirl flew up there.

"It's okay." She said to the passengers as they looked at her, "I'm going to get you out of here."

She flew over the Tramway and was about to free them when she saw the other Supergirl flying around. The other one then stopped in front of her and hovered in the air, giving her a deadly glare. She looked like she was a zombie.

"It's you." Supergirl said in shock, "Where did you come from? Did somebody send you? Are they making you do this?"

The other Supergirl simply said, "We kill Supergirl."

She then punched Kara hard and kicked her away, staggering her back as the Tramway shook and the people screamed in fear. She landed as Kara tried to punch her but she leapt up and kicked her on the chin, sending her to the ground. The other one knelt closer to her but Kara punched her away with both fists.

Kara then kicked her away with both feet, sending her flying into the air as she hovered in the air too. The other one then charged at Kara and slammed her into the Tramway's support, sending it falling down.

Kara flew down and quickly lifted it up as the other Supergirl watched. Kara flew the people to safety.

* * *

Later, DEO

"She's as strong as me." Kara told Alex and Hank, "She flies like me, she fights like me, except for the fact that she talks like Cookie Monster, she is exactly like me."

"Red Tornado was programmed to analyze and mimic your fighting style and velocity." Hank said, "Dr. Morrow is dead, but perhaps his schematics for an android-"

"But she is not an android." Kara cut him off as they stood in the center of the room, "That's what I'm trying to tell you. I looked into her eyes and there was someone looking back. She has a soul. And somehow it's like mine. I know you said that a clone was impossible, but Alex, she does not just look like me. She is me."

"The good news is", Alex started, "If she is genetically identical or even similar to you, she has the same weakness. We can use Kryptonite.

"We have to subdue her somehow." Hank said, "It's okay. We won't use enough to hurt her."

"Not seriously, anyway." Alex said.

"You might have to though." Kara told Hank and Alex.

"I'll get on it." Hank said as he walked off.

* * *

Next day, Catco

"I named her Bizarro." Cat said as Kara shot her a look, "I named Supergirl, why not her evil twin?"

Kara then looked at Bizarro Supergirl on the screen.

* * *

"Jane Doe matching your height, weight and coloring." Winn said as he showed Kara and James the info on the computer, "She was taken in National City General about two years ago after a car accident. She's been in a coma ever since."

"Where is she now?" Kara asked.

"Good question." Winn said, "She was transferred to a private facility, a Prometheus Genetics. Three guesses who owns it."

"Max Lord." Kara realized.

"Bingo." Winn said before typing more, "Now here's the other thing that's pretty upsetting. Over the past few months, six more comatose Jane Does have been claimed by Prometheus."

"Seven girls?" Kara asked in horror.

"I mean, maybe it's taken him seven tries to create the perfect doppelganger." Winn said and Kara wondered if Donald would be able to help her.

* * *

Lord Technologies

"I ordered you to kill Supergirl." Lord said as he looked Bizarro over.

"You say Supergirl bad." Bizarro said, "But Supergirl help people. Supergirl not bad."

"I understand." Lord said as he paced around and looked at the TV where footage of Supergirl was playing, "You share her DNA. It's natural that you should want to see the best in her. But who do you trust, Supergirl or me? Who do you love? Supergirl or me?"

He patted Bizarro's head and said, "Just remember, the world is a very complicated place, kiddo. Sometimes things that seem to be good, are really very, very bad."

* * *

Later, Lord walked to his office where Alex was standing.

"It's you. It's always been you." She said to him.

"Remind me, what it is I'm meant to have done this time?" Lord asked her.

"I know about the girls, Max." Alex said, "Those women had lives."

"They were brain dead." He retorted, "Zero chance of recovery."

"You treated them like guinea pigs." Alex snarled.

"Or gave them a chance to live." Lord said as he took his seat, "That's not a confession, by the way. But if somebody, if I were to do the things you're implying, all it would take is an elementary genetic synthesis. Isolate Supergirl's genome, flood the subject with a concentrated infusion of DNA."

"How did you get Supergirl's DNA?" Alex asked.

"We all leave little traces of ourselves nearly everywhere we go." Lord said, "An errant skin cell. A stray hair. Or maybe just a few seconds with the arm from a rogue military android."

Alex shook her head, realizing what he was talking about as he asked, "Red Tornado, wasn't it? Which you helpfully delivered to me for my perusal."

"You son of a bitch." Alex snarled.

"Ooh, language." Lord said mockingly as he got up and walked closer to Alex, "You seem awfully upset that an extraterrestrial's DNA was stolen. Makes me wonder if you and Supergirl are more than just work buddies."

"Don't play games." Alex told him.

"Never." Lord said as he paced around, "It's a simple evolutionary equation. Survival of the fittest. For humanity to survive, we need to be fitter than them."

"You think you're humanity's savior, Max?" Alex asked, "You're nothing but a common criminal."

"You have no proof I've ever hurt anyone, your hands are tied." Lord said, "But if you do try anything, things will get very bad for you and the people you love."

"Are you threatening me?" Alex asked.

"Supergirl is the threat, Alex." Lord said, "And so is this Hood guy. This Bizarro? She's humanity's guardian."

He walked back to his chair, "You're welcome."

Alex walked off as he said, "May the best girl win."

She shut the door behind her.

* * *

Later, DEO

"He all but admitted it." Alex told Hank and Kara, "He took all those girls. All seven. He made the Bizarro you."

"Is that what we're calling it?" Hank asked.

"Another Catco trademark." Kara said.

"So, how do we stop her?" Hank asked.

"We arm our agents with Kryptonite darts and we take down this Bizarro the next time she shows her face." Alex said.

"But she's not the villain here, she's the victim." Kara protested, "It's Max we should be going after."

"You're acting as if she's a person, and not an experiment." Alex said, "That's what she is, Kara, she's one of Max's deranged science projects."

"So why don't we just arrest Max?" Kara asked.

"We're the DEO, we don't exist." Hank said, "And we certainly don't have the authority to arrest private citizens, especially not world-famous billionaires."

"Briefing the strike team in 10." He said as he walked off.

"Kara, there's something I wanted to tell you, not in front of Hank." Alex said as the two walked together, "When I was with Max, he mentioned you."

"What? In what way?" Kara asked.

"Like, in a weird way, as if he knew we were related." Alex said, "I mean, there's no way he could, is there?"

"No. No. No way. No." Kara said, though it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than Alex, "He's just He's trying to get into your head, he's trying to rattle you. That's what he does. Jerk."

"So what're you doing tonight?" Alex asked.

"Hanging out with Donald. Or Thor. Or whatever works for you." Kara said.

"Like a date?" Alex asked with a teasing smirk.

"No." Kara said as she shook her head, "We're friends. Friends hang out, right?"

* * *

That night

Kara and Donald were walking together.

"Well, I did notice one girl that went missing." Donald said as he walked with her, "But I wasn't assigned to her so I didn't think much of it. I was told she recovered which is strange. But then work got in the way and the stuff we do together."

"I understand." Kara nodded, "I'm guessing the other girls were taken from other hospitals."

"Yes." Donald said, "So how's life treating you?"

"Well, working for Cat Grant has its ups and downs but it is good for me." Kara said, "How about you."

"Eric isn't really the best guy to hang around." Donald said, "But yeah, I can make it work. That, and my presence attracts more lady patients according to him."

The two chuckled.

"Strange how the two of us got to this point." Kara said and he nodded, "Lived in a different world. Tragedy happened. And now we're here, trying to blend in."

"Yes, and it is not easy." Donald told her.

"Well, it's always been hard for me to feel normal, I guess." Kara said as the two walked together, "You know, like I'm where I'm supposed to be. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes. But Kara, I should tell you something." Donald said before whispering in her ear, "People like us, we don't ever feel normal."

And then before they knew it, their lips were locked in a deep, passionate kiss. The two continued kissing for almost a minute and then parted and smiled happily.

Suddenly, Bizarro flew towards them and grabbing Kara, flew off as Donald flew after them.

* * *

Bizarro slammed Kara to the ground as her glasses fell off.

"Please, please, you're making a mistake." Kara said as she got up and the two circled each other.

Bizarro then suddenly fired her heat vision and Kara fired her own and the two beams clashed with each other.

Eventually, Bizarro's heat vision overpowered Kara's and she fell on her knees.

"Please, please, you don't want to do this." Kara said as she staggered back up.

Bizarro sped up to Kara and tried to punch but Kara blocked. Bizarro then sent her flying off with an uppercut. Kara hovered in the air before flying up to Bizarro, punching her hard and making her rotate due to the force as she flew up.

Kara landed on the ground when Bizarro used fire breath on her, sending her to the ground. But then it started raining and the fire from her mouth died down as Bizarro looked at Donald who had arrived.

Kara then flew up and punched Bizarro twice, sending her flying back. Bizarro flew up into the air but Donald fired his lightning at her chest, and she fell down.

"You all right?" Donald asked as he walked up to Kara.

"Yes." Kara said. Bizarro tried to get up but Kara punched her hard, knocking her out just as the DEO arrived, led by Alex.

* * *

Later, DEO

"Alex, you were right, he knows." Kara said as she walked with Donald and Alex. Bizarro had been detained but the lightning had somehow deformed her face.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"Maxwell Lord." Kara said, "Bizarro didn't come after me as Supergirl this time, she came after me as Kara. He knows who I am, which means he knows where I work, he knows we're sisters, about Eliza. Nowhere, no one is safe anymore. I warned you! I told you he was dangerous."

"Kara." Donald said as she looked at him, "Bizarro is taken. He can't do anything now."

"No Donald, you don't understand-" Kara started.

"I think I might have an idea." Alex said as she walked off.

"So." Kara said, "About what we were doing earlier?"

"You mean fighting with Bizarro?" Donald asked with a teasing smirk.

"No." Kara said, "Before that."

"Oh." He said, though he had only said it to tease her, "You didn't like it or something?"

"No. I did. You're a great kisser." Kara said and both chuckled.

"Well, I have lived for 1500 years." Donald said and she nodded.

"I want this." Kara said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes I am." She said, "I want this. But not now."

Donald nodded, realizing when she meant, "After Lord and Astra are dealt with."

"Yes." She said, "I hope you understand."

"I do." Donald said with a smile, "Better than anyone."

"I knew you would." She said with a smile as both of them looked at each other.

* * *

Later, Lord Technologies

Lord was on his desk when Alex and two more agents walked inside.

"Agent Danvers, or whatever you feel like calling yourself, I'm growing very tired of these unannounced visits." Lord said with a smirk.

"Well, lucky you, because this is the last one." She told him.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked.

"Maxwell Lord, you're under arrest." Alex announced as the two agents cuffed him.

"On what charges, hmm? Aren't you going to read me my rights?" Lord asked.

"No." She said, "I'm acting on behalf of an extra-legal enforcement organization. Meaning you don't have any rights."

"I do have some information you might find interesting." Lord said to Alex, "Your sister, sweet-faced, mild-mannered ingenue Kara Danvers. You take me in, I tell the whole world she's Supergirl. What do you think about that?"

Alex slammed his face to the ground, "Where you're going, there won't be anyone to hear you."

She turned to the agents, "Take him away."

The two did as ordered.

* * *

Kara flew into her home as Supergirl and was about to take something out of the fridge when she heard a sound from behind her.

She turned to see a kind of a plant on her table. She walked closer to it and touched it in shock, "What the hell?"

She then looked up and some kind of tentacle creature leapt at her.

* * *

**I have been thinking of doing a Thor/Supergirl romance for a while and I just needed to time it right.**

**I think the first kiss wasn't rushed or anything but both are mature people so they have decided to start a relationship only after Astra and Non are dealt with.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and are looking forward to the next chapter.**


	15. Fantasy vs Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**Jason Hunter: Thanks for the review. Glad it is a good idea. This Thor looks like the movie version but is more like the comics or EMH Thor so he will keep Mjolnir. In the MCU, Stormbreaker is shown to be far more powerful but in the comics, Mjolnir and Stormbreaker are about equal and Stormbreaker is someone else's weapon.**

Chapter 15- Fantasy vs. Reality

"How are you feeling, Kara?"

Kara's eyes snapped open as the voice said, "Reflexes are normal."

She gasped at the robot like thing she saw in front of her, "What are you?"

"I am Kelex, your medical attendant." It said.

"Where am I?" Kara asked as she looked around in confusion.

"Your confusion will abate as your temperature stabilizes." It said, "Would you care to dress?"

She then saw a blue tunic lying near her and immediately recognized it, "This was my mother's tunic. She used to wear it when she would put me to bed at night. Where did you get this?"

"I gave it to you."

Kara looked up and gasped again on seeing Alura standing in front of her, alive and well.

"Mom?" She asked in shock, "How could you be here?"

"I stayed home every day while you recovered from the Argo fever." Alura said.

"This can't be real." Kara said as she shook her head, "You died with the rest of Krypton."

"Oh, sweet Kara." Alura said as she walked closer, "You must have had terrible hallucinations from the fever. But it's over now. You're awake. You're safe. You're home."

Kara then looked around and finally realized the situation.

"I'm on Krypton."

* * *

"She's not out on DEO business." Alex said as she walked towards Kara's apartment with Donald, Winn and James.

"There's nothing on the news about Supergirl." Winn said.

"I got a bad feeling about this." James said.

"You are not wrong." Donald said.

"You bring your key?" James asked Alex.

"Yeah." She said as she kicked the door open.

"Kara?" She called out as she held her gun.

"Look." Donald said as he pointed at Kara on the ground with some kind of plant sticking out of her.

"Oh, my God!" James said as the four walked closer.

"Odin's beard." Donald cursed.

"What-What is that?" Winn asked.

"Don't touch it." Donald said.

"She-She's still breathing." Winn stammered.

Alex took out her phone and called, "This is Agent Danvers. I need a medical evac now."

* * *

Later, DEO

Kara was wheeled in as Donald said, "She was found unconscious."

"The organism is gripping her torso with over 100 pounds of pressure." Alex said as she was wheeled into the medical room.

"What the hell are these guys doing here?" Hank asked as he saw Winn and James.

"Where Supergirl goes, we go." James said.

"This is a top secret facility, Mr. Olsen." Hank said as the two agents pointed their guns, "You think I'm gonna let the media waltz through here?"

"Actually, I'm in IT." Winn said nervously, "So, definitely not worth, uh, shooting."

"If something happens to her, I'm coming back for you." James said.

"If anything happens to her, I won't stop you." Hank said, "Get them out of here."

He then walked inside and said to Alex, "You are clearly in need of a refresher course on base security protocol."

"You don't know them like I do, sir." Alex said, "They're Kara's family."

"And what's her condition?" Hank asked.

"She's unresponsive to outside stimuli, but her brain activity is still normal." Alex said.

"It's like her body is unaware that anything is wrong." Donald said.

"What the hell is that thing?" Hank asked.

"Even I don't know about it." Donald said.

"I think we know someone who does." Alex said.

* * *

"Agent Danvers." Lord said as Alex and Hank walked inside, "What a surprise. You haven't visited since you threw me in my collectible display case."

Alex opened the door and slammed him to the ground, putting her foot on his neck, "How do I get that thing off of Kara?"

"You may have to be a tad more specific." Lord said.

"Don't test my patience, Max." Alex snarled, "You tried to kill Kara with Bizarro. I'm guessing you designed this new freak to finish the job."

"I'm flattered that I've made such a lasting impression on you, but the truth is I don't know what you're talking about." Lord told her.

"I advise you start to make yourself much more useful." Alex said, "And fast!"

"Alex, stand down!" Hank said as he pulled her off him.

"He's got to be behind this." Alex said, "You know what he's capable of."

"Come on." Hank said, "Come on! I also know Max is a survivor. If he knew anything, he'd tell us to save his own neck."

Alex walked off as Lord said, "I never thought I'd say this, but thanks for the assist."

"If we find out you're lying, she comes back down here." Hank said, "Alone."

He then walked off, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Astra's lair

"The humans remain unaware of our plans." Non said as him and Astra looked at the hologram, "The solar storm is wreaking havoc on their satellite system. We will be ready the moment their network goes down."

"You forget my niece." Astra said, "And her friend. They has proven to be willful opponents."

"Your niece will not be a problem." Non said and she looked at him in shock and disbelief.

"What have you done, Non?" Astra asked with an edge to her voice, "I gave orders for her to remain unharmed."

"And I obeyed them to the letter." Non said, "Kara Zor-El is at peace, which is more than she deserves. She has everything her heart desires."

"You used a Black Mercy on her?" Astra asked in shock.

"If it were up to me, she'd be dead." Non said, "Astra, the time has come for us to implement the next phase of Myriad. This was the only way."

"There is always another way." Astra retorted.

"Your sister thought that." He told her, "Look what it got her."

He then walked off, leaving a contemplative Astra behind.

* * *

DEO

"The claw is made of a titanium alloy." Alex said as a metallic claw was over Kara, "We just need to pull it off slow and steady."

She then pressed a button and it put itself on the symbiote.

"Claw is secure." Hank said, "Commence extraction."

"Do it." Donald said and Alex started.

But as they tried to pull it off, the monitors started beeping.

"Her heart rate is spiking." Alex said, "Brain waves are off the charts."

"Increase the power." Hank said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Donald said as Alex did what Hank said.

The machine revved as Alex said, "She's crashing. I'm stopping it."

She stopped it and Kara's heart rate was normal again.

"What the hell happened here?" Hank asked.

"It's a symbiotic defense." Alex exhaled.

"If we pull that thing out by force, it'll kill Kara." Donald said as they all wondered what to do.

* * *

"This can't be happening." Kara said as she looked around, "I have to get out of here."

She tried to fly off but nothing happened and she took labored breaths.

"Kara, please calm down." Alura said as she held her by the shoulders gently.

"I don't have my powers." Kara said, "Whatever's behind this is mimicking the effects of Krypton's sun."

"We are on Krypton." Alura pointed out.

"What?" Kara asked as she walked back inside, "No, someone is manipulating me by using my memories against me."

She then noticed a statue of a winged creature, "Do you see that? I made it for my father when I was eight."

She chuckled as she held it up, "I even remember getting upset I couldn't get the wings right."

"And then he told you it was perfect." Alura said as she held Kara, "And that he loved it, and you, with all his heart."

"He made me feel so proud." Kara smiled, "And so happy."

She chuckled, "Like he always did."

Alura chuckled at her.

"See?" Alura said, "You do remember."

"But I also remember saying goodbye to you on that launch bay." Kara whispered sadly as she turned around to face her mother, "And promising to take care of Clark-Kal-El. And hugging you so tight. Never wanting to let go. I've fantasized about all of this every day since I left. I don't know how this is happening, but I'm going to find out. And when I do, I'm going home."

* * *

DEO

"Unless someone has a better way of monitoring alien life on Earth, I need my satellite signal back." Hank told Vasquez, "Now!"

She nodded as he walked up to Donald and Alex.

"I know you're upset about Kara, but don't take it out on the troops." Alex told him.

"It is not a wise move." Donald said and he nodded.

"This must be hard on you both, too." Hank said to them.

"It's been a tough couple of weeks for Kara." Alex said, "I got a call from James Olsen. Cat's gonna fire her unless she shows up for work. Her friends are doing the best that they can to cover for her, but they need help."

"CatCo is more than a job to Kara." Donald said as he remembered the conversation with her, "It's where she gets to live a normal life."

"You know, for all that she does for the DEO and, and for us." Alex told him, "I just think that it's our responsibility to make sure that that life is waiting for her - when she wakes up."

"All right." Hank nodded, "What can I do?"

* * *

Later

After Hank had gone off to Catco in Kara's form, Alex went to meet Alura's AI.

"The creature wasn't a prisoner on Fort Rozz. But do you have a planet of origin? Is it sentient?" Alex asked.

"I am sorry." Alura said, "I do not have sufficient information regarding this species."

"Kara is in trouble." Alex said, "And nothing I am doing is working."

"I do not have sufficient data regarding this species." Alura said again.

"Damn it!" Alex snapped, "Kara is relying on me! She has always relied on me. Ever since you sent her here."

She looked at the AI and continued emotionally, "I'm sure you had hoped that she would find people that would take care of her. Who would love her like she was their own. I did. I only wish I'd been a better sister to her when she first got here. I can't-I can't even imagine it now." Alex's voice broke as she continued, "I used to resent her for coming into my home. For following me around at school. Some strange girl who didn't know how to fit in. For embarrassing me in front of my friends. But all Kara wanted was a family. And that's what she is to me. She is my sister." She sniffled, "And she needs me now more than ever. So please. Tell me how to help my little sister!"

"I do not have sufficient information regarding this species." Alura said again as tears of disappointment and frustration fell out of Alex's eyes.

* * *

"I don't understand." Kara said as she paced around, "Something has to be causing this."

"Kara, nothing is wrong." A puzzled Alura said, "I told you. You're safe at home."

"This is not my home." Kara said, "My home is back on….."

She trailed off for a few moments, "Back on Earth!"

"Earth is thousands of light years away." Alura pointed out, "And why would I ever send you to that primitive planet?"

Kara walked off into the hallways, taking labored breaths when someone stepped in front of her, "Kara."

It was her father- Zor-El.

"Father?" Kara asked in shock as she saw Alura was behind him. She walked off in shock before noticing them both in a room, "No. No, this is not real. This cannot be real. This is not real. This is not real."

"It's the fever again." Zor-El said to Alura.

"I remember playing right there." Kara said as she walked up to a table and looked at a crack, "And I made this crack when I tripped chasing after Aunt Astra."

"Yet, even after you fell, you got right back up again."

Kara looked up and to her shock, saw Astra walking towards her.

"Nothing can keep you down." She said.

"You did this to me!" Kara said as she shook Astra, "You, you did this to me!"

"Kara, stop!" Alura said as Zor-El pulled her off, "Stop it."

"No! I understand now." Kara said to Astra, "You and Non are behind this."

"Non?" Zor-El asked in shock, "But he was banished to the Phantom Zone ages ago."

"No, I fought both of you days ago back on….." Kara trailed off again, "Um…Why can't I remember?"

"All nightmares end the longer we are awake." Alura told her.

"No, wait I still I feel it." Kara said, "I have glimpses of - flying."

"We only fly in our dreams, Kara." Astra said.

"I have friends there who need me." Kara said as she turned to face her parents, "Family."

"Kara."

Kara turned to look at a young adolescent boy.

"Kal-El." She said as she recognized him.

"Do you remember how to open it?" He asked as he held up some kind of globe. Kara walked up to him with a chuckle and after some twirling and beeping, managed to open it as a hologram of the galaxy appeared.

"Look, Kara." Kal-El said as he pointed at the planers, "There's Krypton. Isn't it beautiful?"

"It's so beautiful." Kara smiled, getting lost in the moment.

* * *

Alex was looking at an old picture of herself and Kara when she heard a sound behind her and turning around, fired at the intruder.

It was Astra and the bullets bounced off of her. Alex tried to take out some kryptonite but Astra sped up to her and disarming her, held her by the throat, "I came here to help Kara, not fight."

She let Alex go and she gasped for breath before saying, "You tried to kill her before. Why should I trust you now?"

"Kara's saved me from a death without honor." Astra pointed out, "As a fellow soldier, I expect you understand the meaning of that."

Alex nodded as Astra said, "Kara has been attacked by a telepathic parasite known as the Black Mercy."

"It has her in some kind of coma." Alex said, "Her brain waves are still active. It's like as if she's awake."

"The Black Mercy has her trapped in lifelike hallucinations." Astra told her, "Her perfect fantasy life. One that grows more and more real with each passing moment."

"How do I wake her out of it?" Alex asked.

"Kara must reject the fantasy herself." Astra said.

"But if she doesn't know it isn't real, how can she reject it?" Alex asked in confusion.

"I can tell you how to help her." Astra said, "But you have to trust me."

She then looked at an old picture of Kara and Alex and said, "I knew there was more to you and my niece."

"She's my sister." Alex said.

"If she is your sister and I am her aunt, what does that make us?" Astra asked with a smile.

"Nothing." Alex said.

"Do not allow your hatred for me to blind you now." Astra said, "Are you ready to listen? Or not."

* * *

Later

"Okay, so-so you were her?" Winn asked Hank in shock.

"I don't have time for explanations." Hank said before turning to Alex, "There is no way you are doing this. This is way too risky."

"It's the only way that we can stop the Black Mercy." Donald said.

"We can modify our virtual reality tech so that one of us can enter into Kara's mind and convince her to reject the hallucination." Alex said.

"Unless Astra's playing you." Hank said.

"Have either of you considered what would happen to Kara if you do this? You're basically yanking her out of heaven." Winn pointed out, "I mean, that's gonna be slightly traumatic."

"Agent Danvers has considered it, which is why she came here." Hank said.

Alex pulled Donald and Hank to a side, "Kara is gonna need James and Winn by her side when she wakes up. I know there are security issues-"

"Take them." Hank said.

"Take them?" Alex asked in shock, "I thought I was gonna have to argue that point a lot harder."

"I'm beginning to see why she values them so much." Hank said.

"Yes. I can see that too." Donald said as he looked at them both.

"I'll see you back at the DEO, after I deal with Cat." Hank said as he walked off.

* * *

Later, DEO

"Hey, Kara." Winn smiled at her comatose form, "Wake up."

Donald and Alex stood outside when Hank walked in, "How'd it go with Cat Grant?"

"Let's deal with one disaster at a time." He said.

"That badly huh." Donald said in amusement, "I met her once. She is an eccentric woman."

"Can the lab modify the VR?" Hank asked.

"Merging a consciousness with Kara's is beyond anything they've ever done." Alex said, "They need days."

"Which is time she doesn't have." Donald realized.

"We may have another problem." Hank said, "Kryptonian technology would've been able to predict these solar storms. The timing of the attack on Kara can't be a coincidence."

"They're using the interface of the storms to hide their next move." Alex realized, "We need a miracle. Now."

"Is that why you had your goons bring me up here, Agent Danvers?"

The two turned to see Lord brought in by some agents.

"And what are you doing here, Dr. Blake?" He asked Donald.

"You don't need to know." Donald said.

"I think I will find out." Lord smiled.

"My sister needs your help." Alex told Lord.

"Maybe I help her, you help me." Lord smirked, "Something like, "Early release for brilliant behavior?""

"That's not on the table." Hank snarled.

"Then how about a case of Dr Pepper and access to my Netflix account?" Lord asked jokingly.

"This is not the time to jest." Donald told him.

"Who talks like that?" Lord said in confusion.

"The same aliens that attacked your lab are coming back for more." Alex told him.

""The enemy of my enemy is my friend," right?" Donald asked him and he gave in.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked.

* * *

Astra's lair

"We will hit the six targets simultaneously." Astra said as she showed her troops the hologram.

"Timing is of the essence." Non said, "The packages must be deployed before the humans have a chance to uncover our plan."

"This is what we fought so hard for back on Krypton." Astra said, "Now is our chance to finish the job. Ready your men."

The man nodded and walked off with the other troops as Astra shut off the hologram.

"Where were you earlier?" Non asked Astra.

"You dare question me?" She asked him with an edge to her voice.

"We are on the verge of launching our campaign against the humans and you disappear without explanation." Non said, "So yes, I dare question you."

"Then ask me." She smiled.

"Is your heart in this war?" He asked.

"Once Myriad is complete, humanity will be brought to its knees, and this planet will be saved." Astra said.

"I was afraid you went to the humans because of what I did to your niece." Non said, "Forgive me for questioning your loyalty."

He walked off, not knowing Astra had done exactly that.

* * *

"The helmet will instantly connect you to Supergirl's consciousness." Lord said as he gave it Donald, "That will allow you to experience whatever's going on in Supergirl's head in real time. It's pretty brilliant actually."

"So you're going?" Winn asked.

"Yes, I can take it." Donald said.

"Remember, you have to get Supergirl to reject this fantasy herself." Hank told him.

"Please save my sister." Alex pleaded.

"I will." Donald assured her with a smile as he put on the helmet and glasses.

"Come back to us, Kara." James said to her comatose form, "We need you."

"Is this going to work?" Alex asked.

"Don't know." Lord said as he activated the device with an exhale, "Sweet dreams."

* * *

Donald woke up and looked around at his surroundings. He realized where he was.

"I'm on Krypton." He said as he started walking around.

* * *

"Sir, the storm's knocked the satellites offline." Vasquez told Hank and Alex, "We're blind."

"We need them back up and running if we have any hope of discovering Non's next move." Hank said.

"Have you guys considered Non's next move, um, involves the satellites going down?" Winn asked as he arrived, "I mean, he could be using our own technology against us."

"That's an interesting theory, Mr. Schott." Hank said, "Care to explore it with my team?"

"Uh, no, I need to be there for Kara." Winn said.

"The best thing you can do for Kara is keep the world turning until she gets back to defend it." Alex told him.

"Uh, point me to a computer." Winn said.

"Let's go." Hank said as he lead Winn away.

* * *

Donald walked around in the dream world as he heard Alura say, "Kara was a natural in court today. Kal-El, you would've been so proud of your cousin."

"I noticed your mother and I were not the only ones who came to watch you today." Zor-El's voice said.

"Del-Or seems like a very nice young man." Alura said.

"Boy." Zor-El corrected, "And yes, I like him very much."

He chuckled and said, "Clearly, Kara does, too, or she would not be spending so much of her free time with him."

"Father!" Kara said and they all laughed.

Donald walked inside and called out to her, "Kara."

The four got up in shock on seeing him.

"Who are you?" Kara asked.

"It's me." Donald said, "Donald Blake."

"I don't know any Donald Blake." She said.

"Kara, you're suffering from the effects of a creature called the Black Mercy." Donald told her, "It's created this illusion to incapacitate you back on Earth."

"Earth?" Kara asked.

"It's where you've been for the past 12 years." Donald said, "I've come to take you home."

"I am home." Kara said as she looked at Alura who smiled at her.

She then suddenly picked up the statue and tried to strike Donald but he struck her wrist and she was disarmed as everyone watched in shock.

"Kara, if you do not listen to me, the Black Mercy will be the end of us." Donald told her.

"Do not listen to him, Kara." Zor-El told her.

"Why do you think they are telling you not to listen to me?" Donald asked her, "It's because they are afraid of what I will tell you."

"He is trying to confuse you with lies." Zor-El told her.

"No!" He said, "I'm trying to remind you of the truth. Life isn't perfect. For any of us. I know it can be hard and it can be lonely. Now, I know it feels like all hope is lost. Trust me, I know. But together, you and I, we can get through this. You have sacrificed and you have lost so much. I wish you could've had a life with your family. But even if you did, Kara, it wouldn't be this."

He gestured around himself, "Because this isn't real. I want it to be but it isn't. And deep down, Kara. Deep down, you know it.

The ground rumbled as Donald said, "I can't promise you a life without pain and loss because pain is a part of life. Of all our lives. It's what makes us who we are. It is what makes you a hero. We fight every day to keep people from struggling like we have. I know you can remember. Try Kara, try. Because Earth needs both of us."

"Supergirl." Kara said as the others looked at her in shock.

"Yes, remember that life." Donald said, "With Alex and James and Winn and Hank. Your friends need you. Your sister needs you. And I care about you!"

There was rumbling as Donald said, "You have to make the choice, Kara. You have to choose to come back to us, Kara. Because this isn't real."

Kara took a step forward when Kal-El held her hand, "No."

She gently freed herself as Alura stepped in her way, "No!"

"You taught me to be so strong." Kara said emotionally, "Krypton will be in my heart forever. But my friend Donald is right. I have to go."

There was rumbling again as Kara hugged Alura emotionally, "I love you."

"Oh, Kara." Alura said as to Kara's shock, her eyes suddenly blackened, "We will never let you leave."

Donald grabbed her and quickly pulled her off. The others, whose eyes had also blackened, attacked him but lightning emanated off him, sending them all back.

Kara ran up to him and hugged him, "Donald!"

"I got you. I got you." Donald said as he hugged her.

* * *

DEO

Donald's eyes snapped open as he looked around at Hank, Alex, Winn, James and Lord.

"Thank God." Alex sighed in relief.

"You did it. You did it." Winn said as he walked up to him, "You convinced her."

Kara's eyes then slowly opened as she tried getting up and the Black Mercy crawled off her to the ground.

"Hey. Hey. Kara." Alex said as she put a hand on her shoulder along with Donald, Winn and James.

"It's okay, wait, wait." Winn said.

"It's okay." James said.

"Hey, hey, we're here." Alex said, "We're here. Hey, we're here. We're here."

Kara shot them all blank looks as James said, "I got you."

"You okay?" Hank asked.

"Forgive me." Donald told her with a sad sigh.

"That was one messed up daffodil." Lord said dryly as the Black Mercy died.

"Kara, are you okay?" Donald asked as she got up and looked around.

Turning around, she finally asked, "Who did this to me?"

"Non." Alex told her.

"Where is he?" She asked angrily.

* * *

Later

"The Kryptonians used the Black Mercy and the solar storms to distract us from their next move." Hank said before turning to Winn, "Agent Vasquez tells me you have a working theory on what that might be."

"Um, like I said before, I thought it would have something to do with satellites. And since I spend most of my day looking at satellite signals, I decided to analyze them with your computers which, by the way, if you're ever having, like, a fire sale, you just let me know." He chuckled but no one laughed.

"Focus, Winn." Donald told him and he nodded.

"Ahem." He coughed, "Um, anyways, I found some hidden transmissions buried in the C-band spectrum."

"What's the connection?" Hank asked.

"Uh, well, funny you should ask." Winn said as he turned to a smirking Lord, "They all use Lord Tech servers, which happen to be based at the same lab Non's troops attacked."

"Now you know why he hit my facility." Lord said.

"He's using your tech to override the civilian network." Alex said, "Non didn't take anything, he left something behind. A virus."

"A virus that does what?" James asked.

"I don't know." Hank said, "But I don't want to wait around to find out. How do we find them?"

"My company handles six other satellite farms in the city limits." Lord said, "They have to be the next target."

"Scramble our teams to each location." Hank ordered and they did as commanded.

"Non is mine." Kara said to Hank and he walked off with a nod.

"If you're going, I'm coming with you." Donald said and she decided not to argue.

Alex picked up some guns and a Kryptonite sword.

* * *

Later

Non was about to plant his virus on another facility when Kara grabbed him and flying off, slammed him to the ground.

She pinned him to the ground and roared, "Do you have any idea what you did to me?"

She punched him hard, "You made me lose them again!"

With a grunt, she landed another punch, "My parents! My whole world!"

She continued punching him and roared, "And you think that I'm gonna let you take this world away from me, too? You think I'm gonna let you hurt them like you hurt me? Never!"

She threw him into the air as some civilians arrived, "Stay back!"

* * *

Astra was about to plant a virus too when shots were fired at her from behind. She turned around to see Alex descending from a chopper on a rope.

Astra fired her heat vision at the rope, breaking it as Alex fell down.

"I don't want to fight you, Astra." Alex groaned as she got up.

"I helped save my niece out of a sense of duty, which does not extend to you." Astra snarled.

"That's not why you helped her." Alex said, "You love her. That's how I know your heart isn't in this war anymore."

She then sped up to Alex and grabbed her by the throat.

"You know nothing of me." Astra snarled.

"I know that you've had plenty of chances to kill me." Alex gasped, "And to kill Kara. But you haven't. Because you don't want to. Give it up, Astra."

That's when a flying figure hit her, sending her back.

She turned around, "Kara-"

But what she saw was J'onn standing there in his Martian form.

"I thought all your kind were dead." She said in shock.

"I am the last." He said, "Earth is my home now. And I will not let you take it from me."

She sped up to him and punched him a few times before he turned intangible, making her fist go through him. As she retracted it, he turned tangible again and head-butted her, staggering her back.

* * *

Kara punched Non away again.

"You stupid girl." He roared, "Have you any idea what you're doing?"

"Yes, I'm stopping you." Kara said as she punched him away.

He got back up, "Your mother believed she could, but she failed."

"I won't." She said as she punched him away again, "Because I've known pain. But I've also known love. And the people here are my family. I may have been born on Krypton, but I choose Earth. And I will protect it until my last breath."

She punched him away again.

He got back up with a roar, "You have the hubris of the great House of El, which blinds you to the truth. Humanity is a disease. Myriad is the cure."

He then hit her with his heat vision, sending her back, "And I am not alone!"

That was when Kara was hit by another heat vision and sent flying off. She staggered up to see 20 more Kryptonians hovering in the air and a blue-skinned woman landed down too to face her.

"You thought me a fool?" Non asked with a smirk.

Kara tried to fire her heat vision but two of them fired their heat vision at her from behind, sending her down.

One of them was hit by lightning and staggered away as Hood stood there.

"Even you cannot defeat all of us alone, Hooded warrior." Non smirked.

"No I can't." Hood said and to all of their shocks, he raised his hand high as one the Kryptonians flew down at him full speed.

* * *

J'onn was punched a few times by Astra before he turned intangible again and she went right through him. He grabbed her from behind in a chokehold and flew up, slightly damaging a building.

* * *

Just before the Kryptonian could ram into Hood, something flew into the Earth's atmosphere with a metallic hum and went right into Hood's hands as powerful, blinding lightning shone and they all averted their eyes.

Hood's clothes started getting covered by a suit of armor as a red cape appeared behind him. He threw the thing at one of the Kryptonians, sending him flying off.

The lightning cleared and they all saw a tall, blonde handsome man standing there in armor with a red cape flowing behind him. In his hand was a hammer.

"Who are you?" Non asked in horror.

"I am Thor!" He declared, "Son of Odin. Prince of Asgard. The God of Thunder!"

With that, he twirled Mjolnir and slammed it onto the ground as a powerful lightning bolt descended, sending the army flying back.

* * *

J'onn and Astra fell to the ground. She recovered first and grabbed him by the neck, sending him to the ground and held a knife to his throat.

"Fear not, Martian." She said, "You will die a soldier's death."

But then she was stabbed in that very shoulder by a blade and gasped in pain as Alex retracted her Kryptonite sword. She staggered back as Alex then stabbed her in the leg with it, sending her down. She then hit Astra with the hilt of the blade, knocking her out.

* * *

Thor twirled Mjolnir and flew into the air, holding on to its thong as he rammed into one of the Kryptonians hard, ending his life.

Most of them were not as powerful as Kara or Non so they weren't the hardest to kill.

Another one charged at him but Thor threw Mjolnir at him, killing him too.

The blue skinned woman leapt at him but he threw Mjolnir at her, shattering her into pieces as it returned to him.

Kara got up and looked up to see Thor fighting the army.

"Thor." She whispered in awe, seeing his true form for the first time.

That was when Non flew at her, throwing her off.

He then flew into the air but Kara flew into him, punching him hard many times as Thor threw Mjolnir at two more Kryptonians, killing them.

As more charged at him, he summoned a powerful tornado with Mjolnir and all of them struggled against it. Two of them fired their heat vision beams at him but he deflected them before absorbing another attack and using Mjolnir, redirected it at them, killing them too.

Kara and Non continued exchanging blows as Non punched her off and slammed her to the ground, forming a small crater.

Thor formed a force field by twirling Mjolnir as three of the Kryptonians failed to penetrate it. He then expanded it outwards and it exploded, killing all three of them.

"Tell your parents I said hello!" Non snarled as he landed.

"Tell them yourself!" Kara snarled as she fired heat vision at him and he fired back. The two beams clashed.

Thor was punched away twice by a Kryptonian and staggered back. He then raised Mjolnir high and a powerful lightning bolt descended, killing him and one more.

Non roared as he fired at Kara, forcing her back by a little.

One of them flew at Thor but he fired a beam from it, opening a portal into which the Kryptonian flew and he closed it. He had sent him off to the Phantom Zone by opening a portal there.

Thor then hit another one with Mjolnir hard, ending him before throwing it. It hit three more, ending them too.

There were only four left now as Thor summoned another powerful lightning bolt, enhancing it with Mjolnir, final ending them too.

Kara roared and fired harder at Non, staggering him back.

The two roared and continued firing at each other till Kara's beam overpowered Non's and hit him in the eyes, sending him flying off as he fell on the ground, his eyes blinded.

She sighed and looked up as Thor landed down.

"You did it." He said to her with a smile.

"No." She said as she looked around, "We did."

She then looked Thor up and down and asked, "Is this how you normally look?"

"More or less." He said with a smile.

"It's a good look." Kara smiled.

The two walked up to the unconscious and blinded Non. It was over.

* * *

**I am sure this was surprising but it is true. I ended it here and now. With Thor around, I don't think the bad guys can escape forever, can they?**

**And so yes, this was the final fight and I hope it didn't disappoint as Thor used some cool abilities with Mjolnir on getting it back.**

**And really, Alex killing Astra was done for drama. I saw the scene and really, from that angle, she could have stabbed Astra on the shoulder or on the side. She was panicking yes but I thought this was better.**

**I already told you I am not a big fan of this show so I can't bear to watch the other episodes and this felt like the most sensible way to end it. Next chapter will be the last.**

**But I am only ending Season 1's plot. I have a sequel in my mind already and it will be out very soon.**

**And it will cover two more things from Season 1- the Red Kryptonite fight and the team-up with Barry Allen.**

**Because those two things can happen even if Season 1 is already done.**

**And let's just say I did not like the direction Season 2 eventually took so I am going to be doing a totally different plot.**

**I hope I didn't disappoint or anything by doing this but it made the most sense to me.**

**Like I said, there will be a sequel and it will be out soon.**

**See you all next time with the final chapter of this story.**


	16. Celebration

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed or reviewed this fic so far.**

**So now we finally reach the final chapter of this story. Some stuff is gonna happen around.**

**And I'll also be setting up the sequel.**

Chapter 16- Celebration

DEO

"Hello little one." Astra said to Kara from inside her cell, "I'm so happy to see your sister was able to bring you back."

"Astra, I have to tell you, when I was under the Black Mercy, you were there." Kara told her.

"As your enemy?" She asked.

"As my family." Kara smiled.

"Where is Non?" Astra asked.

"In a cell, just like you are." Kara told her, "And he is blind."

"You have grown powerful." Astra said, "But you really think you can hold me in here forever?"

"Maybe." Kara said, "And I know now there is good in you."

"Then you know nothing!" Astra said.

"Alex told me that you were the one who had told her about the Black Mercy." Kara said.

"I did that out of a sense of duty." Astra said.

"Or maybe you did it because there is still good inside you." Kara said as she walked off, "And I will find it."

* * *

Later

Donald and Kara walked to her home where they saw Alex, Winn and James decorating for a party.

"Oh, you guys, you did not have to do this." Kara smiled.

"Like, seriously, we didn't?" Winn asked as he gestured around, "I thought this was mandatory."

They all laughed as Donald said, "I think this is a very noble gesture from your friends, Kara. It shows how much they care about you."

Kara nodded and walked towards them. Standing near a table, she started, "Hey, um….We need to talk about that "perfect fantasy world" I was in-"

"Kara, we don't need to discuss-" James started.

"I want to tell you guys why I imagined myself on Krypton." Kara said, "It's not because I hate it here. It's because the past few weeks I've been feeling lost and…..Like I did when I first came to Earth."

She looked at Donald for a moment who smiled and nodded at her to continue.

"So I started fantasizing about the same things I used to back then." Kara told them all, "I chose to come back because I realized I belong here with you."

She looked at Alex and said, "My family. I guess it's true. There's no place like home."

Everyone chuckled happily at that as James said, "Aw."

"That's right." Winn said in realization, "You just quoted a movie. Danvers, this is like a whole new level in our friendship here."

Kara laughed as Winn said, "'Cause we are friends."

"Yeah." Kara smiled, "Yeah, the best."

The two high-fived as Alex said, "Aw."

"Give it up." James said.

"I think I have seen that movie." Donald said, ""Sorcerer of Oz?""

"Wizard." Kara corrected.

""Wizard of Oz."" He said as everyone laughed.

"I still can't believe you are the God of Thunder." Winn said as he touched Donald's shoulders, "Though you do have the muscles."

"So he is basically the Godhunk of Thunder." Alex joked and all of them laughed again.

"Well, I didn't know if it was a pot sticker night." James said as he took them out and Kara gasped happily as he walked up to the fridge and opened it, "Or ice cream. So, guess what? I got both."

He walked back towards the table as Kara jumped happily, "They're my favorite!"

"I know." James said, "I know what you like."

"I would tell you to temper yourself but not today." Donald said as they both chuckled.

"Kara." Alex said as she turned to her, "There's something that you should know."

"Yeah, sure." Kara asked, "What is it?"

"Hank tried to cover for you at work while you were gone." Alex said and all laughed.

"Whoa!" Kara exhaled, "I'm guessing that did not go well."

"Well, that would be a solid guess." Alex said.

"That woman is eccentric." Donald said.

"Oh, no. Not by any metric." Winn said to Alex.

"No." James said, "Let's take the CatCo talk for tomorrow. Okay? It's time to eat. And plus I got a little bit of this."

He then took out a bottle of wine.

"Yes!" Everyone cheered.

"That's no fun." Kara said, "You know I can't get drunk."

"It is fun because we can." James said.

"Uh, and we will." Alex said and everyone laughed.

"It takes 3 pools of Asgardian ale to get me drunk." Donald said and everyone laughed.

"I think it will take some time to get used to all the Asgardian stuff." Winn said as all laughed.

* * *

Later

Donald and Kara stood together in the balcony with a wine glass in their hands.

"Well, Astra is beaten." He told her.

"Yes." She said, "And I remember what I said."

"So?" He asked with a smile.

"Well, I think we should give it a shot." Kara said, "See where it goes."

"I'd like that." Donald smiled.

And with that, the two kissed each other again under the moonlight, starting something special.

* * *

Weeks later

Thor and Supergirl landed in front of the huge ship that had crashed outside the city.

"Wait here." Thor said, "I'm going in."

"All right. If you need help, I'll come." Supergirl said and he nodded gratefully.

He then ripped off one door of the ship and went inside, looking around at it.

He eventually found himself in a room full of pods.

"Odin's beard." He said as he looked around at the several pods.

He wiped the dust off one of them and inside lay a big orange humanoid being with a flat face and no nose.

As he looked at the creature in shock, he was punched away as Mjolnir fell out of his grasp.

"On your feet demon."

Thor look up to see a large muscular creature that looked a lot like the one in the pod, though his face was more horse-like and he had diamond-shaped white eyes.

He wore a red battle armor, with red shoulder pads, yellow chest plate, yellow mechanical boots and yellow gloves. He also wore a red helmet and was equipped with tubes from his hand reaching his chest.

As Thor got up, the creature said, "You have disturbed me only to find death."

* * *

**The end. The last scene is basically a post-credits scene. I think you all know where this is going now.**

**And like I said, the sequel to this story will cover some other things from Season 1, like the Red Kryptonite fight and the team-up with Barry.**

**And I'm also doing Invasion in it so I hope you're looking forward to that.**

**But I'm not doing Season 2. Instead, the plot of the sequel will be more Marvel-oriented as I always have been more of a Marvel expert than a DC expert.**

**So thank you to everyone who stuck with this story till the end and enjoyed it. Couldn't have done it without you all.**

**See you all in another story or a sequel to this.**

**Until next time.**

**Aragorn II Elessar.**


	17. Sequel

**So after a long time, the long-promised sequel to this story is out. It is called 'Thunder and Steel: The Masters of Evil.' Feel free to check it out everyone. **


End file.
